Dirty Little Secret
by ayowaddupkres
Summary: [REMAKE NOVEL] ia belum siap menjadi appa, begitulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol 8 tahun lalu ketika Baekhyun datang kepadanya dan memberitahu tentang kehamilannya yang berakhir dengan Chanyeol memintanya untuk menggugurkannya. namun kini ia berfikir, jika saja ia menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan baik, mungkinkah Baekhyun masih disisinya bersama buah hatinya? CHANBAEK-GS-DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Dirty little Secret

(Remake of Alia Zalea's one of greatest novel)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Length: chaptered

Genre: romance, family, genderswitch

Disclamaire: this story belongs to Alia Zalea, i only write it down with other cast and changed some words that needs to be.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol__,_

_You are an asshole. I don't know why I have ever thought that my world revolves around you, that I love you and that you felt the same way. It took you abandoning me when I needed you the most to_ _realize that I meant NOTHING to you. So, thank you for opening my eyes to who you really are before I wasted any more of my life with someone like you._

_Baekhyun._

_PS: Don't worry,_ _I've taken care of "our fuck-up" (as you called our baby), just like you asked me to._

.

.

.

.

.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya, tapi dia mengalami masalah berkonsentrasi. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai bermunculan pada keningnya dan kaus yang dikenakannya sudah mulai lembap dan lengket ke punggung. Tubuhnya yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini sudah terbiasa dengan suhu lebih dingin, mengalami masalah menyesuaikan diri dengan Seoul yang seharusnya tidak memiliki suhu yang jauh berbeda dengan Amerika. Dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan AC, tapi dia menolak menjadi orang seperti itu. Yaitu orang Korea kebule – bulean, yang lahir dan bahkan besar di Korea. Akhirnya dia memaksakan diri tetap duduk di teras belakang dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar meniupkan angin untuknya.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol menyerah setelah sadar keringatnya sudah menetes ke keyboard laptopnya. Ugh, _gross_! Dengan cepat dilapnya keyboard itu dengan bagian bawah kausnya sebelum menutup laptop dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja. Diusapnya kedua matanya sambil mendesah panjang. Dia baru berada di Seoul selama seminggu, yang berarti bahwa masih ada tiga minggu lagi sebelum harus kembali ke Amerika. Itu berarti tiga minggu penuh dengan kepanasan, keringat yang sampai menetes ke mana-mana, dan mandi tiga kali sehari supaya tidak mabuk dengan bau badannya sendiri.

_"__why, oh, why __am __I here?"_ gumam Chanyeol sambil menggunakan lengan kaus yang dikenakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke pelipis. _Oh right, because I'm an idiot,_ omel Chanyeol dalam hati. Seorang idiot yang masih _stuck_ dengan seorang gadis yang sudah tidak di temui selama delapan tahun. Gadis yang sudah dihamilinya. Dan bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, dia malah meminta gadis itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, hanya karena ia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang appa. Yeah, bukan saja dia seorang idiot, tapi juga seorang "_chicken_" yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Dia masih ingat betul kejadian sore itu, ketika Baekhyun datang ke apartemennya untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya, yang kini dia sadari merupakan kejadian terpenting dalam hidupnya. _And he screwed that up, bad_.

_-flashback on-_

_"__You can't be pregnant," ucapnya tidak percaya_

_"__Tuan Park, memangnya apa yang kau pikir bisa terjadi jika kita melakukan seks tanpa pengaman__?"_

_Dia tidak menghiraukan nada sinis __Baekhyun__, dan bertanya, "How far along are you?"_

_"__Lima minggu"__jawab Baekhyun singkat._

_Dia melakukan perhitungan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengingat tanggal yang tepat kapan benih bayi itu ditanamkan dalam rahim __Baekhyun__. Ketika dia mendapatkannya, dia langsung berkata dengan nada menuduh, "__Tapi kau bilang malam itu kau siap melakukannya dan tubuhmu tidak sedang dalam masa subur?"_

_ "__Jelas-jelas hitungan__ku__salah, karena sekarang aku __sedang __hamil. __Lagipula hitunganku tidak bisa dipertaruhkan 100 % Yeollie__."_

_"__Wha__t? Kau seharusnya bilang padaku!__"_

_Baekhyun__menyedekapkan tangannya,_ _tidak sabar. "K__au tentu jauh lebih berpengalaman mengenai hal ini, seharusnya kau tau.__"_

_Chanyeol __mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjalin jemarinya di belakang kepala. "Go__d, aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi Baek__," geram __Chanyeol__sambil __berlalu lalang__di depan __kekasihnya itu__._

_"__Membiarka-__… __Wait a second, are you blaming this on me?!"_

_Suara __Baekhyun__langsung melengking begitu dia memahami tuduhan itu. " Apa k__au__pikir perempuan bisa hamil sendiri?"_

_Untuk beberapa menit __Chanyeol__tidak menjawab pertanyaan __Baekhyun__, hanya __berjalan mondar – mandir didepan Baekhyun__. Segala macam skenario hidup berkelebatan di kepalanya. Dalam Sembilan bulan, dia akan masuk kantor sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan rekan-rekan kerja kepadanya karena sudah punya anak pada usia muda __sementara dia__baru mulai kerja membuatnya panas-dingin. Dia baru berumur 22 tahun, for crying out loud. Masih seorang mahasiswa di universitas dengan masa depan terbentang cerah di hadapannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum dia settle down, seperti bungee jumping di Hoover Dam, snorkeling di Great Barrier Reef, backpacking keliling Eropa, dan hal-hal lainnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan seseorang k__etika mereka tidak memiliki anak__. Lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya __eomma__dan __appanya__begitu mereka tahu bahwa anak laki-laki meraka satu-satunya, harapan penerus n__a__ma keluarga yang sudah dikirim jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik, bukann__ya kembali kekorea dengan membawa ijazah, melainkan membawa kekasih yang sedang mengandung__. DAMN IT! This can't be happening to me._

_Ini sama sekali __tidak__ada dalam rencananya. Dia seharusnya lulus kuliah dengan cum laude, bekerja sebagai konsultan manajemen di salah satu kantor paling bonafide di Amerika dan baru setelah kariernya mapan, dia akan memikirkan pernikahan. Dia bisa melihat masa depannya satu per satu terlepas dari genggaman dan itu membuatnya panik._

_Hanya ada satu solusi_ _untuk ini semua. Bayi dan mencapai cita-cita tidak bisa hadir dalam hidupnya pada saat bersamaan. Dan karena dia tidak mungkin mengesampingkan masa depannya, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk men-delete si "little fucker" yang memutuskan bahwa dia ingin hadir sekarang, bukannya sepuluh tahun lagi, dan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia hanya harus meyakinkan __Baekhyun__agar menyetujui rencananya ini._

_Chanyeol__berhenti __dari kegiatan mondar - mandirnya__dan menatap __Baekhyun__. "__Baek__,_ _ka__u harus menggugurkan kandunganmu__," ucapnya._

_Baekhyun__tidak langsung membalas, hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak __lantaran terlalu__kaget. __Chanyeol__berlutut dihadapannya dan merangkum wajahnya dengan __k__edua tangan._

_" __Aku __tidak__akan bisa __be__kerja dan mengurus bayi pada saat bersamaan. Dan k__au__tah__u sendiri bahwa bayi itu memerlukan biaya yang kita sama sekali tidak punya," bujuk Chanyeol,_

_"__kita bisa bilang ke eomma dan appaku," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan._

_"__dan mendapatkan death glare dari mereka?" potong Chanyeol dengan sedikit ketus._

_"__come on, __Baek__, k__au_ _tidak__mungkin senaif itu, __bukan__? Mereka akan menggoreng k__ita__hidup-hidup kal__au__mereka tahu ka__u__hamil di luar nikah. Ka__u__bahkan __tidak__pernah __ber__cerita ke__pada__mere__k__a tentangku."_

_Dia kembali berdiri, memaksa __Baekhyun__mendongak agar mata mereka bertemu. __Gadis itu__kelihatan siap __untuk __menangis dan __Chanyeol__, yang seumur hidupnya __tidak__pernah menyakiti __seorang yeoja__, ingin __sekali __mengguncang bahu __Baekhyun__agar dia fokus pada dilema yang __sedang __mereka hadapi daripada tenggelam dalam emosi yang __tidak__akan membantu sama sekali. God, help me!_

_Dia mencoba mengatur pernapasan dan emosinya sebelum berkata-kata lagi. "Ini jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kita terlalu muda untuk __memiliki__anak. Aku __belum__siap __men__jadi ayah, __Baek__. dan aku yakin __kalau__ka__u_ _memiliki__waktu untuk __berfikir__, ka__u__akan sadar __jika__ka__u__juga belum siap __untuk men__jadi ibu. Ka__u__harus __mulai memikirkan__cita-cita__mu__yang__tidak akan menjadi prioritas lagi dengan adanya bayi ini."_

_"__Tapi aku __mencintai__anak ini, __Yeollie__. Ini anak kita. Hasil hubungan kita," rengek __Baekhyun__. Dan kesabaran __Chanyeol__yang memang sudah tipis, habis sama sekali mendengar rengekan __itu__. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri lagi, dia mulai meneriaki __Baekhyun__. "__bagaimana bisa kau mencintai anak ini__?!_ _Kalian bahkan belum ketemu. __Baek, bisakah kau buka matamu lebar – lebar? Ini..__" __Chanyeol __menunjuk perut __Baekhyun__, "__hanya sebuah__kecelakaan. Our fuck-up yang seharusnya __tidak_ _terjadi__!"_

_"__I can't believe you just called our baby that!" teriak __Baekhyun__._

_"__But it is a fuck-up. You and the baby are fuck-ups yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghancurkan hidupku!" __Chanyeol__balas berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya._

_Chanyeol tahu kemarahannya sudah terlalu kasar ketika Baekhyun bangun dari sofa dan dengan tergesa – gesa meraih tasnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar_

_"__Baek..__" __Chanyeol__berusaha menarik lengan __kekasihnya,_

_"__Don't touch me!" teriak __Baekhyun__sambil mengibaskan sentuhan __Chanyeol__sa__at__membuka pintu apartemen._

_Udara dingin langsung menerpa, tapi __Baekhyun__sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena dia tidak menggigil sama sekali._

_"__Baby, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." __Chanyeol__sekali lagi meraih lengan __Baekhyun__, yang kini menyentakkannya._

_"__Yes, you did." "__Baek..__"_

_Baekhyun__langsung berbalik lalu mendesis sambil menunjuk wajah __Chanyeol__dengan jari telunjuknya. "K__au__pikir we're fuck-ups? You know what? Fuck you, __Chanyeol__. FUCK YOU!"_

_Chanyeol__hanya bisa menatap __Baekhyun__dengan mulut menganga. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mendengar __Baekhyun__menyumpah. __Baekhyun__adalah jenis __perempuan__pemalu dan selalu bertutur kata lembut. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ketika dia pertama kali bertem__u dengannya adalah innocent. __Itulah kualitas yang membuatnya tertarik dengannya, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, menyumpah kiri-kanan. God, dia seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dia tahu dari awal bahwa dia, __namja__yang dikenal sebagai "man-whore" __kampusnya__karena sudah tidur dengan hamp__i__r setengah populasi m__ahasiswa__perempuan, tidak berhak mendekati __Baekhyun__, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari menginginkan gadis itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang._

_Belum sempat __Chanyeol__menyela, __Baekhyun__sudah meneriakkan, " We are done, __Chanyeol__. __Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi__."_

_-flashback off-_

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir, dan terakhir kali pula dia berbicara dengan bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali dia berpikir bahwa kalau saja dia mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik, maka Baekhyun mungkin masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya menyalahkan Baekhyun atas apa yang terjadi? Dan dia sudah memanggil Baekhyun dan bayi mereka _fuck-ups_. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan itu kepada orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya?

Satu pergerakan pada sudut matanya menarik perhatiannya. "Chanyeol ahjussi!" teriak Yoochan, keponakannya yang berumur empat tahun itu.

Yoochan berlari kencang ke arahnya di atas dua kaki kecil,gendut, dan pendek. Tanpa undangan dia langsung loncat ke pangkuannya, seakan-akan tubuhnya adalah sebuah trampoline. Ketika kaki Yoochan dengan tidak sengaja menginjak testikelnya, Chanyeol langsung berteriak kesakitan. Detik selanjutnya dia melihat eommanya dan Yoora, kakaknya, setengah berlari menujunya.

"Channie?" Tanya eommanya khawatir, sedangkan Yoora menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. Melihat ahjussinya meringis, Yoochan bertanya, "Chanyeol ahjussi kenapa?" dengan nada prihatin. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Yoochan dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah dan dia langsung menangkup testikelnya dengan dua tangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia mendengar Yoochan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dia hanya bisa mengangkat jari telunjuknya meminta satu menit.

"_He stepped_ _on_ _my balls_," jelas Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sedikit terputus-putus. eommanya dan Yoora langsung meledak tertawa dengan Yoochan yang terlihat bingung. "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Ini sakit!"gerutu namja itu yang masih merasa linu dibagian testikelnya.

Bukannya mengasihani, tawa eommanya dan Yoora justru semakin keras.

"ada apa ini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar. Melihat harabojinya, Yoochan langsung berlari menuju beliau sambil berteriak, "harabojiiiiii," dengan sangat antusias.

Ketika dia sudah cukup dekat, Yoochan melompat dengan kepercayaan bahwa kakeknya akan menangkapnya, dan beliau memang melakukannya, lalu memutar-mutar cucu satu-satunya itu hingga kedua kaki Yoochan melayang seperti ontang-anting.

"appa, hati-hati, ingat umurmu, nanti punggungmu akan kumat jika mengangkat sesuatu yang berat," nyonya Park mencoba mengingatkan suaminya.

"yeobo, aku ini belum setua itu," balas appa, tapi dia berhenti memutar-mutar Yoochan dan memutuskan untuk memeluk sambil memandikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman pada wajah cucunya.

Melihat appa begitu relaks dengan keluaganya, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika beliau adalah pengacara handal yang banyak disegani, bahkan ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

"Hihihi… geli. Haraboji belum bercukur!," teriak Yoochan sembari mencoba menghindari ciuman appa.

Puas telah menyiksa cucunya, appa lalu menurunkan Yoochan dari gendongannya. Melihat Yoochan berjalan ke arahnya, Chanyeol segera berdiri. Testikelnya tidak akan bisa tahan kalau harus disiksa dua kali dalam satu hari ini. Melihat ahjussinya tidak lagi duduk, Yoochan berjalan menuju nyonya Park.

"nenek tebak apa yang kulakukan kemarin?" ucap Yoochan sambil menarik tangan kanan nyonya Park dan perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nyonya Park terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Pipis di celana?"

"Aniyaaaaa," teriak Yoochan sambil tergelak. " Aku sudah tidak pernah pipis di celana lagi." "Oh ya? Wah, pintar ya cucu halmoni."

Tuan Park mengikuti istri dan cucunya itu setelah menerima ciuman dari Yoora, yang kemudian mendekati Chanyeol untuk mencium pipinya. Namja itu pun melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. "_God,you're so sweaty_, channie," ucap Yoora sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"_Yeah I know_. Aku perlu ganti baju dulu sebelum makan siang," jawab Chanyeol. "Kurasa mandi lebih baik dari pada hanya sekedar ganti baju, keringatmu sungguh membuatku merasa mual."

"_I smell that bad_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh horor dan dia menaikkan lengannya untuk mencium ketiaknya.

"Yes. Dan bisakah kau berhenti menciumi ketiakmu sendiri didepanku? Kau membuatku ingin pingsan." balas Yoora hanya untuk menggoda adiknya yang langsung permisi ke dalam rumah, dan menghilang menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Sebetulnya aroma tubuh Chanyeol baik-baik saja, seperti Polo Sport, cologne yang telah dia gunakan semenjak SMA, namun Yoora hanya suka mengganggu adiknya ini setiap kali ada kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol muncul dengan kaus baru dan wajah fresh. Harus Yoora akui bahwa Chanyeol adalah adiknya dan dia merasa berkewajiban memujinya. Tidak sama sekali. Selama ini dia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari banyak orang tentang betapa tampannya adiknya ini. Semenjak SMP, disaat garis-garis wajahnya lebih menonjol, Chanyeol harus belajar menghadapi perhatian yeoja yang berhamburan. Kepribadian ramah dan mudah diajak bicara juga menambahkan suatu aura yang membuat semua orang ingin dekat dengannya.

Semua itu berubah ketika dia menginjak masa SMA dan nama appanya sebagai pengacara menjulang. Menurut Nyonya Park, Chanyeol menjadi lebih pendiam dan sangat berhati-hati dalam bergaul karena takut orang hanya akan mau bergaul dengannya karena dia anak seorang Park Yoochun. Namun akhir – akhir ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yoora menemukan keramahan Chanyeol waktu SMP kembali lagi. Dia yakin pasti banyak yeoja yang menginginkan adiknya yang bisa dibilang 99% mendekati sempurna. Tapi mengapa ia masih belum mau menikah juga? Seingat Yoora, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang pacar pun kepada keluarganya.

Merasa agak sedikit khawatir, dia akhirnya menanyakan hal ini kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu dia mengunjungi Chanyeol di Chicago.

-_Flashback on-_

_"__So tell me, anything interesting going on in your life?" Tanya __Yoora__sambil mengaduk-aduk campuran lettuce, paprika, dan beberapa buah olive dengan dua spatula kayu._

_"__tidak__ada yang menarik, just normal. As usual," balas __Chanyeol__sambil membalik dada ayam tanpa kulit diatas panggangan._

_Yoora__melirik adiknya yang berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatapnya. Semenjak tiba lebih dari __se__minggu yang lalu,__Yoora__mendapati perubahan pada diri __Chanyeol__. Dia jauh lebih serius, bahkan terlalu serius. Jadwal harian __Chanyeol__penuh dengan kerja, kerja, dan kerja lagi. Bahkan pada akhir minggu __Yoora__menemukannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan TV yang volumenya di-mute dan tatapannya menempel pada laptop dipangkuannya. "__kau sudah disini selama seminggu begitupun aku, apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengenalkanku dengan kekasihmu__?" pancing __Yoora__s__embari__memercikkan merica ke salad._

_Chanyeol__mendengus."Don't have one."_

_"__Oh, come on, how is that possible? __Kau tampan dan memiliki_ _pek__erjaan yang mapan. Apalagi yang kurang? Unless you're gay."_

_Yoora__yakin __Chanyeol_ _bukan seorang__gay, karena dia menemukan majalah playboy di kamar tidurnya ketika dia masuk ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membersihkannya, tapi bisa saja kan dia salah. Banyak laki-laki gay yang __tidak terlihat__gay sama sekali._

_Dengan sangat hati-hati, __Yoora__berbisik, "Are you gay? Ka__rena jika kau memang gay, kau tau kau bisa selalu menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksualmu, itu semua terserah kepadamu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.__"_

_"__Aku __bukan__gay!" teriak __Chanyeol__dengan penuh ketersinggungan. "Jadi __mengapa kau masih belum punya istri__?"_

_"__Karena belum __ber__temu __dengan __yang cocok,_ _oke?" _

_"__But, you are_ _meeting women right?"_

_"__What's with all the questions?" __Chanyeol__balik bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam dua gelas sebelum menawarkan satu kepada __Yoora__. "__setelah kuperhatikan, yang kau lakukan hanya bekerja, tidak ada kegiatan lain__." __Wanita itu__meminum seteguk air putihnya._

_"__Itu karena aku __sedang menangani__proyek besar yang harus aku __selesaikan__.__Jika aku berhasil, maka aku akan mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan__."_

_"__Tapi __kau lebih terlihat seperti terobsesi dengan pekerjaanmu.__Dan biasanya __hanya__ada dua alasan __mengapa_ _sese__orang terobsesi__dengan_ _pe__kerjaan mereka. Pertama, karena mereka mencoba membuktikan sesuatu, dan yang kedua, karena mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari sesuatu."_

_Sejenak __Chanyeol_ _terlihat__memikirkan kata-kata __Yoora__, kemudian berkata, "__menurutmu, __Aku masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana?"_

_"__Yang kedua," jawab __Chanyeol__pasti._

_Chanyeol__mendengus. "Trust me, aku __tidak__sedang melarikan diri dari apa pun." _

_"__I think you are. I mean, just look at you__.."_

_"__what's wrong with me?!"_

_"__Everything. Kapan terakhir kali __kau__in a committed relationship dengan seseorang perempuan?"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang __Chanyeol__menjawab, "Sekitar setahun yang lalu."_

_"__Really?" __Yoora_ _benar__-__benar__terkejut mendengarnya. __Chanyeol__mengangguk lalu menenggak habis air putihnya. "What happened?" lanjut __Yoora__._

_"__Dia__memutuskanku karena sudah bosan menungguku sampai melamarnya__. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diundang ke pesta pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha dari Alabama."_

_"__That's fast," gumam __Yoora__._

_"__No, not really. Kal__au memang sudah bertemu dengan yang cocok, mengapa harus menunggu lagi?"_

_"__sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya__?"_

_"__Beberapa_ _bulan." __Chanyeol__mengangkat dada ayam yang sudah matang dari bakaran dan meletakkannya ke atas dua piring makan__._

_"__mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?" Yoora mengangkat panci besar berisi salad mereka dan berjalan menuju meja makan._

_"__karena aku tidak pernah memiki rencana untuk menikahinya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dua piring mereka yang penuh dengan makan malam dan mengikuti Yoora keruang makan._

_"__Apa k__au__pernah __bertemu__perempuan yang __ingin kau kenalkan kepada kami__?" __Yoora__duduk di kursi makan dan menghadap __Chanyeol__yang kelihatan sedang berkonsentrasi. __Yoora__pikir dia akan berkata "Ya", __namun yang diucapkannya__justru, "__tidak__."_

-_flashback off-_

Yoora mengerutkan dahinya mengingat pembicaraan itu. Dia selalu ingin tahu siapa yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol pada saat itu, sebelum dia memutuskan mengatakan "Tidak". Pikirannya buyar pada detik itu karena Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya sadar bahwa rambut Chanyeol agak basah. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri, wanita itu sudah terkikik geli. Chanyeol yang menyadari kakaknya sedang tertawa langsung mengerutkan dahi dan ketika sadar bahwa Yoora sudah mengerjainya dengan berbohong mengenai bau badannya, dia mendesis, "_I will make you pay for this_."

"_Oh, come on_ Channie_, don't be mad_. Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak meyangka kau akan mandi dan bahkan mencuci rambutmu begitu," ucap Yoora sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan melewatinya

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Hi, dateng lagi nih bawa remake ff baru, buat yang nunggu miss pessimis, maaf ya yang itu mesti dipending dulu karena file gue nyelip gatau dimana. Jadi buat gantinya gue ngeremake yang ini dulu. Kali ini ceritanya hampir kaya marriage life guys, jadi ga cinta – cintaan ABG korea lagi, kalo bahasa novelnya sih ya metropop. Oh iya ini masih semacem prolognya ya guys, karena masih banyak flashbacknya, cerita inti kayaknya baru dimulai chapter depan. Gue harap kalian suka ya, though banyak yang kayaknya ga begitu tertarik sama remake novel, its okay, gue Cuma pengen berbagi bahan bacaan aja XD sorry for typos okay, itu karena lagi males re edit aja haha well, see you!

Review please? :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_When we live such fragile lives_

_Its the best way to survive_

"Eomma akan berhitung samapi tiga, jika kalian masih belum turun juga, eomma akan meninggalkan kalian dan kalian harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun dari bawah tangga disusul teriakan panik dari buah hatinya.

"tunggu eomma! Dimana kaus kakiku?! Sehun kau mengambil kaus kakiku ya?!" teriak Jongin dengan raut wajah super panik

"tidak, aku sudah memakai milikku," jawab Sehun cuek.

"satu..." teriak Baekhyun,

"Aggggghh tunggu eomma! Kaus kakiku hilaaaaang!" teriak Jongin lagi. Baekhyun mendengar langkah kecil berlari masuk kembali kedalam kamar tidur.

"kau bisa memakai yang lainnya, cepatlah!" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar Sehun memarahi Jongin.

"tidak mau! Itu kaus kaki favoriteku!" jawab Jongin

"sama saja, sama – sama putih kan?" balas Sehun,

"beda!" Jongin tetap bersikeras.

"dua!" teriak Baekhyun lebih keras sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.35. dia mendongak ketika mendengar ada langkah halus sedang menuruni tangga. Sehun terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"dimana Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun

"sebentar lagi akan turun, dia sedang memakai kaus kakinya," ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju lemari sepatu.

"Jongiiin!" panggil Baekhyun gemas

"sebentaaaaar!" Jongin menjawab sebelum tubuh kecilnya berlari menuruni tangga. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin masih terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya tidak disisir dengan rapi, kemejanya dimasukkan kedalam celana dengan asal – asalan dan kerah baju yang naik dibagian belakang.

"dimana dasimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menurunkan kerah kemeja Jongin.

Jongin langsung melirik Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya, "ada di Sehun,"

Baekhyun mencoba melarikan jari – jarinya pada rambut Jongin agar lebih rapi, tapi rambut ikal itu menolak untuk bekerja sama, sebelum melepaskan Jongin untuk berlari kearah rak sepatu.

"lampu sudah dimatikan semua?" tanya Baekhyun,

"sudah," jawab Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan,

"AC?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"sudah," jawab Jongin sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Jongin.

"yasudah ayo berangkat, kita sudah terlambat sayang," ucap Baekhyun sembari mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

Dia membuka pintu depan dan menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar hingga Jongin mengikat tali sepatunya.

Pukul 06.45 Sehun dan Jongin berlari melewatinya sambil berteriak, "aku duduk depaaaan!" pada saat yang bersamaan.

"aku duduk depan! Kau kan sudah duduk didepan kemarin," kata Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan garang,

"tetapi kemarin aku sedang sakit makanya eomma membiarkanku duduk didepan!" Jongin bersungut tidak mau kalah.

"kau harus mengalah sekali saja! Menyingkirlah sekarang giliranku," Sehun mencoba mendorong Jongin yang sedang menghadang didepan pintu penumpang mobil, sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela bangku penumpang dan berteriak, "eomma tidak peduli siapa yang akan duduk didepan, tapi kalau kalian tidak masuk mobil sekarang juga, eomma akan berangkat sendiri,"

Dari kaca spion Baekhyun melihat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu belakang, sementara Jongin membuka pintu depan dengan senyum kemenangan.

Mau tidak mau dia tersenyum melihat anak – anaknya, meskipun mereka kembar, tingkah laku mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit. Keduanya memiliki kepandaian diatas rata – rata, tetapi secara emosi Sehun jauh lebih dewasa daripada Jongin. Sehingga walaupun terkadang Sehun terlihat sudah kehabisan kesabarannya menghadapi Jongin, akhirnya dia selalu mengalah juga. Untungnya mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun jadi masih ada beberapa tahun lagi sampai mereka memasuki masa pacaran. Baekhyun berharap semoga mereka memiliki selera yang jauh berbeda sehingga tidak akan pernah bertengkar untuk memperebutkan wanita.

Yeoja itu bersyukur karena lalu lintar relatif lancar di hari rabu sehingga mereka sampai di sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi, "belajar yang tekun ya," ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Jongin dan Sehun, "jangan nakal, eomma tidak mau dipanggil kepala sekolah lagi karena kalian dihukum, arrasseo?"

"arrasseo eomma," jawab Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Anak – anaknya itu tidak pernah berhenti membuat Baekhyun terkesima, satu menit bertengkar layaknya perang dunia, tapi menit selanjutnya mereka sudah kembali akur seakan – akan perang dunia itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah satu lambaian tangan kepada mereka, Baekhyun membawa mobilnya kembali kejalan raya, hari ini ia memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat, ada proyek pembangunan mall baru dikawasan myeongdong dan bossnya sudah berkali – kali memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan desain bangunan.

Kalau saja Minah, pengasuh anak – anaknya tidak memutuskan untuk menikah dengan supir Baekhyun satu bulan yang lalu, sehingga dua – duanya harus kembali ke busan, Baekhyun yakin pekerjaannya tidak akan terbengkalai seperti saat ini. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan dikelilingi oleh dua anak berumur tujuh tahun yang nakalnya mengalahkan _Dennis the menace_. Satu hari setelah minah pergi, dia dipanggil kesekolah karena Jongin baru saja membuat salah satu temannya babak belur. Ketika ia melihat Jongin yang tidak lebam sama sekali meskipun wajahnya sedikit memerah dan temannya dengan seragam agak robek dan hidung yang tersumbat karena mimisan, hal pertama yang ada dibenak Baekhyun adalah, sejak kapan _Jongin menjadi preman sekolah?_

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Jongin melukai temannya ia menjawab, "Minho bilang Sehun banci karena Sehun tidak mau membalas pukulannya. Banci itu _bad word_ kan eomma? Minho tidak boleh memakai kata itu kan?" dengan jawaban seperti itu Baekhyun tidak bisa memarahinya, apalagi karena dia hanya ingin membela harga diri saudara kembarnya.

Dilain waktu, Baekhyun mendapatkan telepon dari Minseok, ibunya Kibum, salah satu teman Jongin dan Sehun, mengundang mereka keacara ulang tahunnya. Minseok berteriak histeris ditelepon dan memintanya untuk segera menjemput anak – anaknya saat itu juga. Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan rapat kontraktor dan datang secepat mungkin ke tempat kejadian. Dia baru saja turun dari mobil ketika melihat beberapa anak yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan diselubungi busa warna putih, berhamburan keluar dari rumah Minseok. Buru – buru dia masuk kedalam rumah dan mengikuti jejak – jejak basah menuju kolam renang di halaman belakang.

"Baekhyun-ssi akhirnya datang juga," teriak Minseok masih histeris.

Baekhyun mencoba tidak menghiraukan cara Minseok menyapanya.

"Jongin dan Sehun tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran

"mereka tidak apa – apa, tapi kolam renang saya yang bermasalah," balas Minseok sambil menggiringnya kehalaman belakang.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat kolam renang berukuran kecil yang lebih cocok disebut kiddy pool itu sudah berlimpah busa warna putih.

"Sehun dan Jongin menumpahkan detergen kedalam kolam," jelas Minseok

"saya hanya pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minuman dan ketika kembali keadaannya sudah seperti ini,"

"seberapa banyak yang ditumpahkan?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba serius, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Dia tidak tau dari mana Jongin dan Sehun mewarisi kebandelannya karena jelas – jelas ketika ia kecil dulu, dia tidak sebandel ini.

"cukup untuk membuat kolam renang saya jadi seperti ini," jawab Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kolam renang dengan putus asa.

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun langsung mencari Jongin dan Sehun lalu menarik mereka untuk meminta maaf kepada Kibum dan Minseok karena sudah merusak acar ulang tahunnya.

"saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak – anak saya, tolong kirimkan tagihan untuk membersihkan kolam tenangnya," ucap Baekhyun sembari memberikan kartu namanya kepada Minseok.

"Baekhyun-ssi maaf jika saya terlalu lancang, saya tahu anak – anak seumuran Jongin dan sehun memang sangat nakal, tapi sepertinya mereka memang bandel luar biasa ya?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum mendengar komentar itu, meskipun dalam hati ia terus memaki Minseok agar berhenti mengatai anak – anaknya. "biasanya mereka tidak sebandel ini, namun babysitter mereka baru saja berhenti dan saya belum mendapat pengganti yang cocok untuk mereka," ucapnya semanis mungkin

"saya tau jika Baekhyun-ssi sangat sibuk, tapi apa tidak bisa berhenti bekerja untuk menjaga mereka?" meskipun nada yang Minseok lantunkan terdengar lembut, namun Baekhyun mendengar ada nada sinis didalamnya.

"Minseok-ssi, saya adalah single parent. Jika saya berhenti bekerja, itu berarti saya dan anak – anak tidak bisa makan," ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"oh Baekhyun-ssi maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu."

Minseok adalah jenis orang yang selalu ingin tau urusan orang lain sehingga Baekhyun hanya harus menunggu lima detik sebelum Minseok menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, "appa mereka ada dimana?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab, "appa mereka sudah lama meninggal,"

Suatu kebohongan besar, dia bahkan tidak tau keberadaan namja yang sudah menghamilinya itu. Mata Minseok langsung terbelalak, dan sebelum dia bisa bertanya lagi, Baekhyun langsung memotong,

"maaf, saya sedang buru – buru. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, tolong telfon saya untuk tagihannya."

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terlihat sangat penasaran. Dia tau bahka kehidupan adalah suatu misteri diantara para orangtua teman – teman anak – anaknya. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti menyangka dia menikah muda karena diumurnya yang baru 27 tahun dia sudah memiliki anak berumur 7 tahun. Dia bahkan yakin beberapa dari mereka menudingkan jari padanya sebagai korban _Married by Accident_. Tetapi dia sudah hidup dengan gosip – gosip itu semenjak kehamilannya dan dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Baekhyun kembali menumpukan perhatiannya ketika memasuki area kantornya dan berhenti didepan lobi. Youngmin langsung mengambil alih posisinya dibelakang setir, "selamat pagi," ucapnya

"pagi," balas Baekhyun dan melangkah masuk kedalam kantornya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya tepat pukul 08.30. dia meletakkan tas diatas meja dan tidak lama Kyungsoo , asistennya, melangkah masuk sembari membawa agenda.

"pagi Baek," ucapnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya.

"kau akan ada pertemuan dengan BD pukul 09.30 untuk membicarakan tentang desain Empire Mall, pukul 11.30 ada pertemuan dengan Nyonya Taemin untuk membicarakan proyek di bucheon. Aku sudah meminta youngmin untuk menjemput Jongin dan Sehun dari sekolah nanti, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Dari jam 14.00 sampai jam 17.00 aku sudah memblokir semuanya sehingga tidak akan ada yang menganggumu dikantor."

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keefisienan Kyungsoo dalam mengatur jadwalnya sehingga ia hanya perlu mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah Kyungsoo berlalu, Baekhyun menyalakan komputer dimejanya dan menunggu hingga wajah Jongin dan Sehun menghiasi layar sebelum pada akhirnya menyerang outlook. Untungnya tidak banyak email yang harus ia jawab. Pukul 09.25 ia melangkah menuju ruang kerja BD alias Byun Donghae, bosnya. Tubuh Donghae sajangnim yang cukup tinggi sedang berdiri dihadapan beberapa maket gedung – gedung yang telah didesain oleh para arsitek dan dibangun oleh kontraktor dibawah pengawasannya.

"pagi appa," ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium pipinya,

"pagi sayang," sambut appanya sambil membalas ciuman Baekhyun,

"ayo kita lihat desain untuk empire mall," lanjutnya

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar dan Baekhyun membuka gulungan plan di genggamannya untuk diperiksa oleh appanya yang langsung mengeluarkan kaca mata baca dari kantong kemejanya. Setelah menenggerkan kacamata pada batang hidungnya, Donghae membungkuk dengan pulpen merah ditangan kanan. Baekhyun sadar bahwa untuk orang seumurannya, Donghae masih terlihat sangat fit dan tampan dengan gaya dandy bak _Sean Connery._ Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa appanya sulit dan keras karena selalu menuntuk yang terbaik dari semua orang, tetapi selama ini orang selalu menuntut yang terbaik dari semua orang, tapi selama ini orang selalu menoleransi seikapnya karena dia adalah salah satu arsitek terbaik dikorea. Appanya adalah pemegang tujuh puluh persen saham PT. Byun Corp yang menguasai bisnis konstruksi pembangunan gedung – gedung hampir diseluruh penjuru korea. Didalam keluarga Byun hanya da dua jenis karir, yaitu arsitektur dan teknik lanskap. Semenjak kecil, Baekhyun sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluarganya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan turun – temurun ini. Entah insiden apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkarir didunia lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah appanya puas dengan coretannya, beliau menegakkan tubunya. Tangannya mendorong plan yang ketika dibentangkan diatas meja setelah jam yang lalu masih rapi dan bersih, sekarang terlihat seperti salah satu adegan film _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, kearah Baekhyun. Itulah appa, semua orang yang berpikir ia sulit dan keras jelas – jelas tidak merasakan menjadi anaknya. Kedua kata itu terlalu lembut untuk menggambarkan sikap appa kepadanya. Didalam kepala Baekhyun, hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkan appanya, yaitu '_impossible_'. Tidak peduli apa yang Baekhyun sudah capai dalam hidupnya, appanya tidak akan pernah puas. Sifat appanya semakin parah ketika Baekhyun pulang dari Amerika, tanpa membawa ijazah dan hamil. Mingkin kalau saja ia membawa namja yang menghamilinya ikut pulang bersamanya, appa dan eommanya masih bisa menoleransinya. Masalahnya Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah patah hati dan _holy-mother-pissed-off_ dengan bajingan satu itu tidak sudi mengucapkan namanya.

Percakapan yang ia miliki dengan kedua orang tuanya delapan tahun yang lalu terlintas dibenaknya.

"siapa yang menghamilimu Baekhyun?" teriak Donghae.

"namja yang kutemui di frat party beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun yang disambut pekikan, "_Oh lord! Help us_" dari eommanya yang kini menatapnya seakan – akan ia memiliki tanduk.

Sepertinya beliau tidak percaya anaknya yang diajar untuk menghadiri misa di gereja setiap minggu berkelakuan seperti perempuan jalang.

"siapa namanya?" tanya appa penuh selidik.

"_i don't know_," jawab Baekhyun.

"kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya?!" Donghae sudah berteriak lagi dan eommanya menciba untuk menenangkannya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum berkata – kata, "apa dia tau kau hamil?" tanyanya dengan lebih tenang.

"appa, bagaimana dia bisa tau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya setelah malam itu."

Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap dia tidak akan disambar petir karena sudah berbohong.

"Oh God Baekhyun. Eomma dan appa membesarkanmu lebih baik dari ini. Eomma tidak percaya kau bisa sangat teledor dengan hidupmu. Kemana harga diri eomma dan appa akan disembunyikan ketika tetangga kita tau kau hamil tanpa suami?" ucap eommanya yang kini terlihat sudah siap untuk menangis.

Sekarang giliran appa yang mencoba menenangkan eommanya sambil memberikan tatapan penuh tuduhan kepada Baekhyun. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Baekhyun pasti sudah meninggal dengan berlumuran darah.

Setelah eommanya terlihat lebih tenang, appanya berkata, "Baekhyun kau lihat kehamilanmu sudah membuat eommamu stress? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan eommamu? Kau harus menggugurkannya."

"appa..."

"sekarang, sebelum terlambat." Potong Donghae dengan nada meninggi, "appa.." Baekhyun mencoba menyela namun tidak dihiraukan.

"appa akan mencari tahu klinik aborsi yang bisa tutup mulut."

"aku tidak mau aborsi, aku ingin membesarkan bayi ini!" teriak Baekhyun mulai histeris

"dan apa rencanamu untuk memberi makan bayimu itu?"

"aku bisa mencari pekerjaan,"

Donghae mendengus keras, "dan pekerjaan jenis apa yang kira – kira bisa kau dapatkan dengan ijazah _senior high school?"_

"_i dont know. Something_."

"kalau kau berfikir appa akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini sementara kau mempunyai anak haram itu, kau salah besar."

"aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan appa, aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"_no! You cannot. You are a child_!"

Dan Baekhyun yang selama hidupnya selalu taat dan sopan, untuk pertama kalinya meledak dihadapan orang tuanya,

"yes im a child, yang masih suka membuat kesalahan dan butuh bimbingan kedua orang tuanya. Aku meminta maaf jika aku sudah mengecewakan appa dan eomma, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak ingin aborsi. Bayi ini tidak salah sama sekali, dan dia tidak seharusnya menjadi sasaran hanya karena kesalahan yang aku buat. Bia berhak hidup. Dan jika appa dan eomma tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu hanya karena malu, itu berarti eomma dan appa tidak berhak mengenal anak ini."

Dan dengan dramatis Baekhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang nampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja putrinya katakan. dia tidak bisa menghabiskan satu detik lagi dibawah atap rumah appanya jika beliau masih terus memaksanya untuk aborsi. Dia juga tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi meminta bantuan. Tao, adiknya yang masih berada disekolah menengah atas masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan dibawah kontrol mereka. Appanya adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan Chaerin ahjumma, adik eommanya tinggal dijepang. Untungnya dia tidak perlu terlalu lama pusing memikirkannya karena tanpa disangka – sangka, appanya menuruti permintaannya.

Sampai sekarang ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia berani memberikan ultimatum seperti itu kepada orang tuanya, tapi setiap kali ia melihat Jongin dan Sehun, ia bersyukur telah melakukannya. Dan ia rasa eomma dan appanya juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka bahkan lebih memanjakan cucunya melebihi dirinya.

"masih banyak perbaikan yang harus kau lakukan untuk desain itu," kata – kata appanya menariknya dari masa lalu.

Baekhyun tau jika pertemuan mereka sudah berakhir ketika appanya meninggalkannya membereskan plan dan melangkah menuju mejanya. Baekhyun baru saja akan mengambil langkah menuju pintu ketika appa memanggilnya, "Baek, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu," hal pertama yang terlintar dibenak Baekhyun adalah, '_oh no what did i do this time?_'. Dari pengalaman, tidak pernah ada hal bagus yang mengikuti perintah itu.

Dengan langkah ragu Baekhyun menuju meja appanya. Perhatian appanya tertuju pada selembar kertas dihadapannya, yang terlihat seperti undangan. Baekhyun melirik amplop diatas meja yang berlambangkan salah satu yayasan yang menerima sumbangan dari keluarga Byun setiap tahunnya.

"ini undangan untuk acara penggalangan dana minggu depan. Appa ingin kau menghadiri acara ini." Appanya meletakkan undangan yang tadi dibaca dihadapan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit kerutan didahi.

"bukankah appa biasa datang sendiri keacara ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi ada bauknya jika kau lebih aktif mewakili appa ke acara – acara seperti ini daripada hanya berdiam diri dirumah seperti kura – kura."

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya sebelum menjawab, "appa aku memiliki anak kembar umur tujuh tahun. Babysitter dan supirku baru saja berhenti, pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak dan aku tidak memiliki suami untuk membantu, mana mungkin aku memiliki waktu senggang?"

"kau bisa titipkan Sehun dan Jongin kepada appa dan eomma," Donghae bersikeras.

Baekhyun menatap appanya curiga, tidak biasanya beliau sebegini kerasnya menginginkannya muncul dihadapan publik.

"bukankah appa melarangku untuk muncul dipublik? Bahwa aku akan mempermalukan keluarga?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"itu kan delapan tahun yang lalu ketika kau hamil tanpa suami," balas appanya dengan santai

"_So_? sekarang aku _single mother_. Masih tanpa suami, dimana perbedaannya?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata, "appa hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian. Jongin dan Sehun juga sudah semakin besar, mereka perlu figur laki – laki dalam kehidupan mereka."

Hah? Sejak kapan appanya menjadi sentimental seperti ini?

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya tajam, kemudian menyipitkan mayanya untuk lebih memastikan lagi. Laki – laki dihadapannya terlihat seperti appanya, tapi jelas – jelas tidak bertingkah laku seperti appanya. Kalau dia masih mempunyai waktu mungkin ia akan menginvestigasi lebih lanjut, namun karena ia sedang dihimpit waktu kali ini, akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Jongin dan Sehun dulu, nanti appa akan kuberi tau."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari appanya, Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Hi bawa chapter 2 nih. Chapter ini lebih kefokus sama Baekhyun ya guys. Oh iya makasih banget yang udah ngasih tau soal spasi eror di chapter satu. Gue ga ngerti juga kok bisa gitu padahal di filenya pas gue liat baik – baik aja. Tapi probably gue salah ngaturnya mungkin sebelumnya. Well thanks buat semua saran dan reviewnya, soal yang katanya chapter 1 kebanyakan inggrisnya, itu karena menurut gue bakalan aneh kalo kata – kata itu ditranslate ke indo dan maknanya ga akan se catchy kalo pake bahasa inggris. Tapi next kalo inggrisnya kebanyakan lagi, gue bakal usahain buat translate kebahasa yang lebih enak okay. Well segitu aja dulu, maaf belum bisa bales review satu – satu. Gue bakal update ff ini kalo bisa sih sehari sekali tapi kalo ga mungkin ya dua hari sekali deh tergantung mood nulisnya XD so last one, review please? :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

Malam itu, setelah kedua buah hatinya sudah tertidur, Baekhyun memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, ia mengulang percakapannya dengan appanya tadi pagi terutama tentang menemukan figur laki – laki untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Akhir – akhir ini ia memang sudah memiliki percakapan dengan ini dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyembunyikan Sehun dan Jongin dari Chanyeol? _God_! Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia mengatakan ia sudah menggugurkan buah hati mereka pada saat terakhir kali ia mengirimkan email untuk Chanyeol. entah apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan jika ia tau Baekhyun membohonginya. Bayangan Chanyeol menggelutinya sebelum membakarnya hidup – hidup terlintas dikepalanya.

Mungkin memang tiba saatnya untuk memulai berkencan kembali, meskipun prospek itu membuatnya merasa gugup. Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya. Selanjutnya, ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara berkencan yang baik dan benar. Apa yang ia pernah alami dengan Chanyeol bukanlah kencan namun lebih seperti: mereka bertemu, makan siang bersama, lalu esok harinya Chanyeol akan menemaninya kemanapun ia akan pergi begitu juga dengan hari – hari berikutnya, dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka sudah sepasang kekasih. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dia mengusap dadanya yang masih terasa sakit hingga saat ini mengingat apa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Jika memang mau mencari figure appa untuk anak – anaknya dengan menikah lagi, ia harus melakukannya secepat mungkin. Karena Jongin pernah menanyakan keberadaan appanya ketika ia berumur empat tahun. Dan karena terlalu gugup dan panik, Baekhyun hanya mampu berkata, "Jongin, habiskan makananmu."

Keesokan paginya ia langsung menelfon Eunhyuk, eommanya dengan penuh kepanikan, dan beliau kemudian membantunya untuk memformulasikan jawaban yang mudah dimengerti oleh balita. Awalnya ia tidak setuju dengan jawaban itu, tapi karena ia mendengar Eunhyuk mulai memarahinya, "apa kau lebih memilih untuk mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa appanya adalah seorang bajingan yang sudah menghamilimu dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab?", Baekhyun menjadi tidak punya pilihan lain.

Untungnya ia tidak perlu menggunakan respons itu hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, Sehun mencegatnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Ia mendudukkan Sehun di pangkuannya dan berbisik, "Sehun dan Jongin punya appa kok, tapi dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi. Dia ada di surga, bersama Tuhan dan malaikat – malaikatnya."

"itu berarti appa orang yang ya eomma? Kan kalau tidak baik tidak akan masuk surga?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "paling baik diseluruh dunia."

Ia bersyukur, hingga saat ini pertanyaan itu tidak pernah diajukan oleh anak – anaknya lagi, tapi ia tau bahwa pada saat itu ia sedang berada diatas bom. Sebentar lagi mereka akan beranjak dewasa dan penjelasan yang pernah ia berikan itu tidak akan cukup lagi.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa kedua buah hatinya berhak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mereka berhak mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengenal mereka.

Chanyeol..terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya adalah hari terakhir dibulan april delapan tahun yang lalu. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apa dia masih betah dengan senyum mematikannya? Senyuman yang tidak pernah bisa Baekhyun hindari, terutama karena Sehun dan Jongin memiliki senyuman yang sama, berikut lesung pipi dipipi kiri mereka. Suatu persamaan yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menangis tersedu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Seakan itu belum cukup parah untuk dihadapi oleh ibu tunggal yang masih patah hati, semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan buah hatinya, semakin dia sadar pula bahwa Jongin dan Sehun lebih mirip dengan Chanyeol daripada dirinya. Mulai dari rambutnya, mata dalam, dan alis tebalnya. Seakan kemiripan wajah belum cukup, aroma mereka juga mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Memori tentang hari pertamanya mengenal Chanyeol seketika memenuhi ingatannya. Hari itu adalah orientasi pelajar asing lowa state. Dia bukan tipe orang mampu membuka pembicaraan dengan orang lain, belum lagi ia harus menggunakan bahasa inggris ketika ia melakukannya. Pada dasarnya hari itu adalah hari paling menakutkan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia merindukan sahabat – sahabatnya yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan karena appanya bersikeras agar ia mendapatkan pendidikan di Amerika. Dia sebenarnya sudah diterima di jurusan arsitektur di universitas local yang menurutnya cukup bonafide, tetapi appanya bersikeras agar ia berangkat ke lowa. Ia menangis selama seminggu karenanya.

Akhirnya eommanya yang tidak tega melihatnya, menghampirinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. "otome," ucap eommanya sepelan mungkin dan Baekhyun tau ia harus mendengarkan apapun yang akan eommanya katakan, karena eommanya hampir tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa jelang, bahasa sobo, yaitu neneknya yang memang orang jepang.

"eomma minta kau turuti saja kemauan appamu, eomma janji ini yang terbaik untukmu." Lanjutnya pelan

"tapi eomma, kenapa harus amerika? Aku tidak mengenal siapapun disana," balas Baekhyun diantara tangisnya.

"kau bisa mencari teman baru disana. Bukankah ada Yixing disana?" eomma menyebutkan salah satu sahabatnya,

"tapi Yixing ada di DC eomma, sangat jauh dari lowa." Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol tangisnya. Ia sudah mencabik – cabik tisu yang ada digenggamannya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"appamu memaksa untuk mengirimmu ke amerika karena ia tau anak Kyuhyun kuliah disana."

Dan pada saat itu Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud eommanya. Appanya yang superkompetitif ingin menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun ahjussi, saingan beratnya, bahwa anaknya pun bisa kuliah di Amerika. Ya Tuhan, dia tidak menyangkan bahwa ego appanya sebegitu besar sehingga tidak menghiraukan keinginan anaknya.

"apa aku akan pernah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri eomma?" tanya Baekhyun pada eommanya yang menatapnya terkejut

"apa yang kau katakan? appa dan eomma selalu memperbolehkanmu untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri," bantah Eunhyuk

"oh ya? Coba eomma pikirkan, apa pernah appa mendengarkan apa yang aku mau?" tantang Baekhyun

Untuk beberapa detik eommanya hanya bisa terdiam, tetapi beliau dibesarkan dengan budaya jepang yang keras, dimana seorang perempuan tidak bisa menentang kata – kata kepala keluarga. Eommanya bangkit dari sisi Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu, "kau mungkin tidak mengerti saat ini mengapa appamu menginginkanmu pergi ke Amerika, tapi ketika kau lulus nanti, kau akan mengerti." Dan hanya dengan kata – kata itu eommanya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, menangisi nasibnya.

Sebulan kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya disebuah ruang pertemuan besar dikampus lowa state. Dia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang asing yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dalam bahasa jerman. Kemudian ada seorang yeoja yang sedang berbicara dalam bahasa inggris tetapi aksen rusia yang sangat kental sehingga tidak pasti apakah yeoja itu memang sedang berbicara dalam bahasa inggris atau tidak.

"_hey, you look lost. Can i help you with anything_?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada yeoa yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya dan harus menunduk karena yeoja itu ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya. Ia yakin tinggi yeoja itu bahkan tidak mencapai 150 cm. Yeoja itu mengenakan kacamata minus cukup tebal sembari menggenggam sebuah papan dengan beberapa kertas yang dijepit diatasnya. Baekhyun melirik stiker yang ditempelkan pada dada kirinya yang bertuliskan "sabrina".

"_im Sabrina, by the way_," ucap yeoja itu menunjuk stickernya. "_what's your name_?" tanya Sabrina dengan nada tidak pasti.

"saya.. _i mean im Byun Baekhyun_," ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Bekun?" tanya Sabrina lagi

"no no.. not Bekun. Its Baekhyun."

Ia baru tiba di Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia sudah harus membenarkan kesalahan penyebutan namanya sekitar seratus kali. Dia benar – benar merindukan negaranya, teman – temannya dan orang – orang yang akan langsung mengerti jika ia mengatakan namanya.

Sabrina melirik papan yang ada dihadapannya, bibirnya seperti membisikkan sesuatu,

"_oh here you are. You're the korean girl_," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit. "welcome to lowa state!' lanjutnya dengan ceria sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"_we have a korean guy who volunteers to help. Let me see.. he was here a second ago_," Sabrina memutar kepalanyakekiri dan kekanan, lalu tanpa Baekhyun sangka yeoja itu mulai loncat – loncat hihadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Sabrina sambil menahan senyum. Jelas – jelas pendapat orang asia bahwa semua bule bertubuh tinggi dan langsing sudah salah kaprah.

Dia berusaha untuk tidak menutup telinganya ketika Sabrina berteriak keras, "_Chanyeooool! Come here, i need you."_

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara laki – laki dibelakangnya berkata, "_God, stop waving at me like a crazy person Sabs, we're in civilization for chrissake_."

Baekhyun memutar seluruh tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan matanya jatuh pada dadanya. Ia harus mundur selangkah untuk bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu tinggi sekali. Dan ketika matanya akhirnya bisa menatap wajah namja itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga. _Holy mother of Jesus_! Ini adalah namja korea paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sepanjang hidupnya, TITIK! Namja itu sedang tersenyum dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Anehnya, lesung pipi itu tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti banci, justru membuatnya lebih maskulin.

"_Chanyeol, meet Baekhyun, she's from Korea too_," ucap Sabrina tanpa menghiraukan nada sinis Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu dan dengan bangga memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun dan berkata, "halo," dengan ramah. Ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"h-halo," balas Baekhyun yang otomatis meraih tangannya untuk dijabat.

Dan demi es krim strawberry! Baekhyun merasa aliran listrik ketika telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Rasa aman dan nyaman langsung menyelimutinya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat ia tidak pernah merasa cukup nyaman dengan kaum namja sampai bisa menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Jangankan menjalin hubungan, berteman dengan mereka saja tidak berani. Oleh karena itu, ia langsung tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah _boyfriend material_. Menurut Luhan, salah satu sahabatnya yang jauh berpengalaman berhubungan namja, hanya ada 3 jenis namja di muka bumi ini. Pertama, namja yang hanya bisa menjadi teman karena meskipun mereka bisa membuat kita merasa nyaman, bayangan mencium mereka membuat kita menggeleng kuat – kuat. Kedua, namja yang hanya bagus untuk dilihat karena selain tubuh dan wajah, tidak ada lagi yang menarik tentang mereka, ketiga, namja yang merupakan _boyfriend material_. Mereka bukan saja tampan, tapi juga membuat kita merasa nyaman dengan mereka.

Dan Chanyeol itu definitely _boyfriend material_. Kesadaran ini membuat Baekhyun terkisap dan buru – buru menarik tangannya. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan reaksinya dan kini menatapnya dengan dalam, seakan sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya. Takut bahwa Chanyeol benar – benar akan bisa membaca pikirannya, Baekhyun langsung menunduk.

"_okaaa...y. i'll let you guys get acquainted while i'll go greet other students."_ Kata – kata Sabrina membuat Baekhyun mendongak siap protes, tapi Sabrina sudah menghilang dari peredaran, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Chanyeol.

"kau dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Lesung pipinya membuat Baekhyun sulit memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "aku dari Eaton Hall. Aku tinggal disana."

Chanyeol langsung menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia sudah salah mengartikan pertanyaannya. Buru – buru dia menutup mata saking malunya. "itu bukan maksud pertanyaanmu ya?" tanyanya dengan hati – hati sambil membuka satu matanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi setidak – tidaknya Chanyeol masih tersenyum, yang berarti ia tidak menganggap Baekhyun yeoja idiot. "aku dari seoul," ucap Baekhyun secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bertanya lagi, "disini kau ingin mengambil jurusan apa?"

"arsitektur."

"oh ya?"

Baekhyun tau bahwa ia seharusnya menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Chanyeol, karena itulah sopan santun, tapi otaknya seperti sedang mengalami _brain freeze_. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengerti ungkapan "Lobe at the first sight", karena ia sedang mengalaminya dengan Chanyeol. LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT kepalamu! Kalau saja ia tau bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak akan sudi mengenalnya. Tapi itulah masalahnya dengan cinta. Cinta membuat kita buta dan rela melakuian apa saja yang biasanya tidak akan kita lakukan. Jika dipikir, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sudah seperti orang mabuk, tetapi efek samping mabuk masih lebih mendingan. Setidak – tidaknya mereka hanya perlu berurusan dengan kepala pusing besok hari karena hangover, tetapi jika putus cinta? Bah! Efek sampingnya bukan hanya kepala pusing, tetapi juga hati remuk dan masalah mental yang bahkan tidak bisa dibantu oleh terapi seumur hidup.

Tidak. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tau tentang keberadaan anak 0 anaknya. Dia akan mencari lelaki yang jauh lebih ayak untuk menjadi seorang suami dan appa bagi anak – anaknya. Untung saja tidak ada yang tau identitas Chanyeol dan dengan paras kebule – bulean kedua anaknya, appa dan eommanya berkesimpulan bahwa ayah mereka adalah seorang bule bejat yang sudah menghamilinya dan Baekhyun tidak pernah membetulkan kesalahkaprahan itu. Entah apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika sampai tau bahwa bukan bule bejat yang sudah menghamilinya melainkan namja korea. Ya, Chanyeol adalah dirty little secret-nya yang akan dia simpan sampai ia menutup matanya.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun terbangun dan memori tentang Chanyeol kembali melandanya, kini tentang apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berkenalan. Sepanjang orientasi Chanyeol tidak habis – habisnya menatapnya sampai salah tingkah. Tatapan itu begitu intense, sampai yeoja malaysia bernama Liza yang duduk disebelahnya mengomentari, "Dia pakwa you ke?", Baekhyun benar – benar tidak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Liza. Melihat kebingungan pada wajahnya, Liza berbisik, "Is _he your boyfriend?_"

"oh bukan, saya baru mengenalnya,"

"mmmmhh, jika dia baru mengenalmu, itu berarti dia stalker bukan? ia terus menerus menatapmu."

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun mencerna kata – kata itu, dan ketika ia memahaminya, buru – buru ia menutup mulutnya sebelum ada orang mendengar cekikikannya. Untuknya pada detik itu orientasi berakhir. Baekhyun baru saja say goodbye pada Liza yang akan kembali keasramanya ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri diujung baris kursinya, menunggunya. Dengan sedikit tidak pati Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"kau ada rencana setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hanya makan siang lalu kembali ke Eaton," jawab Baekhyun

"oh good, aku juga mau makan siang. Aku tau tempat makan yang enak didekat Eaton, kita bisa makan bersama setelah itu aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

Yang terlintas dikepala Baekhyun ketika mendengar ajakan itu adalah: "hah?!" yang diikuti dengan "maksudmu?!"

"A-aku.." Baekhyun tergagap, pikirannya blank. Dia benar – benar tidak tau bagaimana menangani situasi ini. Oh andai saja dia adalah Luhan, ia pasti tau respons terbaik untuk situasi seperti ini. Santai Baekhyun, santai, dia baik padamu karena kalian sama – sama dari korea, ini bukan ajakan kencan, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"_Cmon its just lunch_. Kau harus makan juga. Kenapa tidak makan bersamaku saja?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit memohon.

OH. MY. GOD. It is a date. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada namja yang berani mengajaknya untuk date. Beberapa kali ia mendengar bahwa ada segelinrit namja yang tertarik padanya, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang berani maju. Mereka terlalu takut dengan dirinya yang dikenal sebagai yeoja palling pintar satu sekolah. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengajaknya untuk date, satu jam setelah mereka berkenalan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, namja ini memang nekat atau seperti yang Liza bilang, seorang stalker.

"aku janji ini tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya satu jam. Kita bisa makan burger, kau suka burger kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih tidak bisa berkata – kata.

"so ayo makan burger bersamaku," tandas Chanyeol

"i don't think..." seperti membaca keraguannya, Chanyeol menghaluskan nada bicaranya dan tersenyum, "aku bukan stalker, aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu." Wow namja ini benar – benar sangat jujur mengemukakan maksudnya, tanpa basa – basi. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengangguk.

"_awesome. Let me say goodbye to these people and we can go_," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menunggu kurang dari lima menit sebelum Chanyeol muncul lagi dihadapannya. "ayo," ucapnya dengan menggiring Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Union Drive yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, hari ini menjadi dua puluh menit karena mereka harus berhenti beberapa kali ketika Chanyeol berpapasan dengan kenalannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyapa dahulu, selalu mereka. Terlihat jelas jika namja ini sepertinya cukup popular dikampus ini karena orang – orang itu benar – benar terlihat senang melihatnya. Semuanya memberikan tatapan ingin tau ketika melihatnya bersama yeoja tidak dikenal, tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka yang dikenalkan Chanyeol padanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di Market place, salah satu dari banyak tempat makan dalam kampus.

"apa kau pernah makan disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju konter burger, "sudah, tapi aku belum pernah mencoba burger."

"aku jamin kau akan menyukainya. Cheeseburger disini yang paling enak" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh teriakan seorang yeoja kulit hitam berukuran besar, "Chanyeoljiiiiiii _youre back_!"

Yeoja ity sedang tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya. Chanyeol membalas sapaan itu dengan tidak kalah ramahnya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertukar cerita tentang liburan musim panas. Whoa, bukan saja Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman, tetapi mereka sepertinya datang dari berbagai kalangan. Harus Baekhyun akui, ia cukup terkesan melihatnya. Selain keluarga, appa dan eommanya hanya memperbolehkannya bergaul dengan teman – teman dari sekolah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berani berteman dengan orang dari kalangan yang mereka nilai dibawah mereka.

"i guess you want that cheeseburger with lot of fries then, huh?"

"yes, Miss Rita, can we gave two of these, please"

Miss Rita terkekeh, "boy, i dont know how many time ive told you just call me Rita."

"naaaw, i like calling you Miss Rita," canda Chanyeol

Miss Rita memberikan pesanan mereka sambil geleng – geleng kepala, " you two have a good day now."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menuju konter minuman. Mereka sama – sama mengambil botol air putih sebelum menuju sebuah meja kosong.

"ku pikir namamu Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun setelah ia duduk

"namaku memang Chanyeol," balas Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"jadi kenapa Miss Rita memanggilmu Chanyeolji?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum berkata, "oh, itu nick name yang Miss Rita berikan padaku sewaktu aku kerja disini semester lalu."

Baekhyun langsung tersedak potongan burgernya yang baru saja ditelannya, dan untuk beberapa menit dia terbatuk – batuk. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya.

"makannya pelan – pelan Baek."

Andaikan saja Chanyeol tau bahwa alasannya tersedak bykan karena ia makan terlalu cepat melainkan karena pengakuan tanpa malu – malu Chanyeol bahwa ia pernah bekerja dikantin kampus. Eomma dan appanya bisa pingsan jika ia membawa Chanyeol pulang untuk dikenalkan kepada mereka. Prospek ini membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Hi chapter 3 udah update nih, yang ini emang relatif pendek sih, tapi gue gamau gabungin chapter sekalin chapter depannya karena ntar jadinya aneh so gue bakal post chapter 4 secepat mungkin oke. Makasih yang setia nunggu ff ini buat update. Buat after eve, masih dalam proses pemikiran dan penulisan so tungguin aja hahaha thanks buat yang udah review, follow, favs oh god you guys are my precious! Sorry for typos, hope you understand okay. Dan dont get confused karena chapter ini banyak flashbacknya.

See you! and reveiw please? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

_The way she feels inside_

_Those__thoughts I can't deny_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie_

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol memandangi layar ponselnya yang memampangkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun, yang dia dapatkan setelah meneror seorang laki-laki yang dia kenal sewaktu kuliah dulu dan tidak sengaja bertemu kembali, ya seseorang yang kebetulan mengenal Baekhyun. God, orang itu pasti mengira Chanyeol adalah orang paling aneh didunia dengan aksi terornya untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon Baekhyun, but who cares, yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa menelepon Baekhyun. Selama bertahun-tahun dia sudah mencoba banyak cara untuk mencari perempuan itu. Mulai dari mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh e-mail yang tidak pernah dibalas, menguntit suki, mantan teman sekamar Baekhyun, selama berbulan-bulan sampai yeoja itu mengancam akan melaporkan ke polisi untuk minta restraining order, hingga mengaduk-aduk friendster, facebook, linkedin, dan myspace, tapi semuanya berakhir nol besar.

Dia juga mencoba meng-google nama "Byun Baekhyun", tapi nama itu pun tidak keluar di mana pun. Akhirnya dia harus menyerah. Pada saat itu, dia baru menyadari betapa sedikit informasi yang dia tahu tentang Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama kedua orangtuanya atau apa pekerjaan mereka. Selama waktu yang singkat dulu, Baekhyun hanya bercerita tentang betapa strict orangtuanya, itu saja. Dan Chanyeol belum cukup gila atau kaya sampai mau menyewa tenaga professional untuk mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang selalu lebih tertutup daripada dirinya, dan selama mereka berkencan pun, dia tidak pernah bertanya terlalu banyak, takut membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Suatu fakta yang membuatnya ingin menendang dirinya sendiri ketika Baekhyun menghilang tanpa jejak. Melihat ponsel di genggamannya membuatnya kembali lagi ke delapan tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah Baekhyun kabur dari apartemennya. Entah berapa kali dia menelepon nomor kamar gadis itu di Eaton Hall sehingga membuat Suki terdengar sudah siap membunuhnya.

"_She is not here!"_

Mendengar nada Suki yang mendekati bentakan, membuat persepsi Chanyeol tentang yeoja - yeoja Jepang yang lemah lembut dan penuh senyum berubah 180 derajat. Tanpa menghiraukan nada bicara Suki, Chanyeol bertanya, "_Do you know where she is_?" untuk lebih menyakinkan dia menambahkan,"_I really REALLY need to talk to her_."

Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar seperti merengek, tapi dia tidak peduli. Selama dua hari setelah pertengkaran mereka, pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir, padahal dia seharusnya belajar untuk ujian akhir semester minggu depan. Awalnya dia masih dalam tahap shock dan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dan mendapati dirinya hanya sebagai anak kuliahan yang masalah terbesarnya adalah untuk me-maintain IPK-nya agar tetap dia atas 3,5. Ketika sadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi kenyataan, kemarahan datang.

Segala tuduhan dan sumpah serapan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia yakin Baekhyun sengaja membuat dirinya hamil, bahwa Baekhyun sudah merencakan malam itu, dan dia, sebagai namja bodoh yang tidak tau sama sekali jika dirinya dijebak. Mereka memang sudah berhubungan intim beberapa kali dengan menggunakan pengaman, karena Baekhyun tidak mau meminum pil birth control. Tapi kemudian mereka muali berani dengan berhubungan seks tanpa mengenakan pengaman jika tubuh Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam masa subur. Dan minggu itu adalah salah satu minggu tidak suburnya. Shit, dia seharusnya tidak pernah percaya dengan kata – kata yang keluar dari seseorang yang masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah mengalami pendarahan selama lima hari. Oleh karena itu ia menolak untuk menelfon Baekhyun dahulu. Prinsip Chanyeol adalah pihak yang salah harus meminta maaf dahulu dan menurutnya itu adalah kesalahan Baekhyun.

Tapi setelah semua rasa kemarahan itu reda, rasa penyesalan dan bersalah mulai mendatanginya. Dia seharusnya tidak sekasar itu terhadap Baekhyun. Dia lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan lebih berpengalaman, tetapi yang lebih penting lagi, dia seorang laki – laki, jadi seharusnya lebih analitis dan berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi krisis. Setelah dia berfikir lagi, ada banyak solusi lain yang bisa mereka pertimbangkan selain aborsi. Ya Tuhan, dia sudah meminta Baekhyun membunuh anak mereka, dan dengan rasa bersalah, kekhawatiran pun muncul. Apakah Baekhyun sudah menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa Baekhyun bersungguh – sungguh ketika berkata mereka harus mengakhiri hubungannya? Apa dia baik – baik saja?

"_Just like the last time i told you, i dont know where is she. Im not the boyfriend who she has been spending so much time with_." Kata – kata ini membuat Chanyeol berfikir apakah Baekhyun meminta Suki untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Chanyeol? bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada didalam kamar ketika ia menelfon dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena meskipun Suki adalah teman satu kamar Baekhyun selama tahun pertamanya di lowa state, Suki bukanlah teman yang bak yang bisa diajak bersekongkol untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah pergi bersama, mereka hanya teman satu kamar, just it.

Tapi, apa ada kemungkinan dia salah menilai situasi ini? Mungkin karena sudah sangat putus asa dan tidak memiliki orang lain yang bisa diajak untuk bicara, Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian di antara mereka kepada Suki. Dan sebagai seorang yeoja, Suki merasa tersinggung juga atas perlakuan Chanyeol dan setuju menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun.

"_just tell me the truth, is she with you right now_?"

"_i already told you, she's not here!"_ teriak Suki memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"_did she tell you where she's going_?"

"_no! And even if she did, i wont tell you_." kata Suki dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"_hello? Hello? Goddamn it!"_ teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Dengan sedikit terburu ia mengambil kunci dan lari keluar menuju mobil. Ia harus segera ke Eaton Hall. Ia yakin Baekhyun sekarang ada dikamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia sebegini butanya selama beberapa hari? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak menyangka sampai beberapa detik yang lalu bahwa Suki sedang berbohong kepadanya? Kenapa ia tidak memiliki inisiatif seperti mencegat Baekhyun dikelas – kelasnya toh ia tau jadwal gadis itu, atau lebih baik lagi, ia menunggu gadis itu di Eaton Hall sampai Baekhyun datang, toh cepat atau lambat Baekhyun harus pulang juga.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai di Eaton Hall. Ia parkir ditempat pertama yang ia lihat yang ternyata merupakan tempat parkir penyandang cacat, namun ia terlalu buru – buru untuk peduli. Ketika sampai didepan pintu gedung dan sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kartu resideni, ia melihat beberapa yeoja yang baru akan keluar. Tanpa peringatan, ia langsung menerobos rombongan itu dengan paksa dan berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia mendengar beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya yang ia biarkan tidak terjawab.

Dia baru saja memasuki lorong tempat kamar Baekhyun terletak ketika dia melihat Suki dan… no fucking way, Baekhyun, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dua yeoja itu membawa ransel yang terlihat cukup berat, kemungkinan dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar. Tentu saja Baekhyun, yeoja paling pintar yang pernah dia kencani, siap menghadapi ujian akhir semester, tidak peduli bencana apa yang sedang dia hadapi dalam kehidupannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah kalang kabut tidak jelas.

Dan sebelum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia sudah menyeruakan nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terkesiap. Satu detik Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata melebar, terkejut melihatnya, dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun lari darinya, kemungkinan akan mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan menolak berbicara dengannya. Buru-buru dia lari mengejarnya, tapi terlambat, karena Baekhyun sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar dan buru-buru menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Ketika Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu, dia langsung mencoba memutar gagang, tapi tidak berhasil. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun sudah mengunci pintu itu.

"Baek, tolong buka pintunya, kita harus bicara," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu dengan cukup keras.

Hening. "Baek, _please, just talk to me_," pintanya lagi.

"_dude, she doesn't want to talk to you. just leave her alone_." Ucap Suki yang tanpa disangka – sangka sudah berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang disamping Chanyeol. well Chanyeol berfikir mungkin saja Suki adalah keturunan ninja, terbukti ia bisa bergerak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Keturunan ninja atau bukan, Chanyeol akan mencekiknya kalau saja yeoja ini mencoba mencampuri urusannya.

"_this is bertween her and me. just stay the hell out of this, okay_?" bentak Chanyeol. Suki terlihat tersinggung karena dibentak, tapi dia tidak berkata – kata lagi.

"_Baek, open the door_," pinta Chanyeol

"_Go away_,"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu ini membuat lutut Chanyeol melemas dan untuk beberapa detik ia lupa akan tujuannya datang kemasri, namun kemudian ia dapat mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya dan berkata, " aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau berbicara denganku, _goddamnit_." Setelah lima detik dan pintu masih tertutup, Chanyeol menggedor pintu itu sekencang – kencangnya sambil berteriak,

"_open the damn door_!"

"_No_!" balas Baekhyun tegas.

Pintu pintu kamar disepanjang lorong mulai terbuka satu persatu dan beberapa kepala melongok ke luar untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi pada selasa malam ini.

"buka pintunya Baek. Aku bersumpah akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tak mau membukanya,"

Kesunyian membalasnya, dan Chanyeol benar – benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. God, ia tau ia sudah menjadi laki – laki brengsek, tapi apa dia sebegitu tidak berharganya bagi Baekhyun sampai gadis itu enggan bertatap muka dengannya?

\dengan penuh kesal dan sesal, ia meninju pintu kamar Baekhyun dua kali hingga retak.

"_OPEN THE DOOR_!" teriaknya.

Ia mendengar beberapa tetangga Baekhyun yang memang yeoja semua, mulai berteriak kaget melihat keganasannya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiripun kaget. Lalu salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "_somebody call campus security_!"

SHIT. Chanyeol hanya memiliki beberapa menit sebelum polisi kampus diundang atau lebih parah lagi melemparkannya ke penjara karena merusak properti kampus.

"fine jika kau tidak mau berbicara denganku. Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini pun juga tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan bayi kita"

Tidak ada respons sama sekali dari balik pintu, dan Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya ketika dari sudut matanya ia melihat polisi kampus muncul dari ujung lorong. SHIT SHIT SHIT! Dia buru – buru berlari menuju pintu darurat di sebelah kanan dan lari secepatnya menuju mobil, tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang – orang yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Semua memori itu tiba – tiba membuat Chanyeol kehabisan nafas setiap kali Baekhyun terlintas dikepalanya, inilah reaksi yang ia dapatkan. Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berlalu lalang didalam hidupnya, sebelum dan setelah itu, hanya Baekhyun yang mampu mengacak – acak emosinya seperti ini. Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia akan menelfon Baekhyun, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia belum siap melakukannya. Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi penuh membalas email yang dikirim oleh salah satu anggota timnya di chicago ketika ponselnya berdering. Nama Yoora berkedip – kedip dilayar. Yoora tidak pernah menelfonnya selama di korea, biasanya kakaknya ini langsung datang langsung kepadanya. Dengan sedikit was – was, Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu.

"hey noona, everything okay?"

"yeah, good," balas Yoora dengan ceria dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega,

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" lanjut Yoora

"aku baru saja selesai membalas email dari kantor," jawab Chanyeol sambil menekan tombol send lalu mulai membaca email yang lain.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar kakaknya itu mendengus keras sebelum berkata, "Channie, kau ini sedang cuti, yang berarti tidak boleh bekerja. Kalau seperti ini sama saja bohong."

"well, tidak semua orang kan memiliki suami yang kaya raya yang bisa membiayai kita seumur hidup," ledek Chanyeol

"are you making fun of me?" teriak Yoora pura – pura tersinggung sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Inilah candaan mereka semenjak Yoora menikah dengan Changmin. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih tidak tau apa yang dilihat oleh kakaknya pada kakak iparnya itu, bukan hanya sok bangsawan dengan aksen ingris yang dibuat – buat, padahal dia lulusan Amerika dan baru pergi ke inggris lebih tepatnya london selama tiga hari untuk bisnis, that _douchebag_ juga senang sekali memamerkan orang – orang yang dikenalnya. Satu – satunya yang bisa Chanyeol toleransi adalah bahwa namja itu sangat tergila – gila dengan Yoora dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"ada apa menelfonku siang – siang begini noona?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa aku tidak boleh menelfonmu? Bukankah seorang kakak boleh merasa rindu dengan adiknya,"

"_cut the bullshit noona, what do you want_?" kini giliran Yoora yang terkekeh. Ia dan Yoora memang selalu dekat meskipun umur mereka berbeda beberapa tahun.

"aku mendapatkan undangan untuk acara penggalangan dana yayasan yang sering menerima sumbangan dari kantor Changmin."

"oke.." ucap Chanyeol, hanya setengah mendengar karena matanya masih fokus membaca email dari salah satu clientnya.

"biasanya aku pergi dengan Changmin untuk acara ini, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa karena sedang berada dikuar kota."

"riiiight," Chanyeol mengaktifkan speaker pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya disamping laptop sebelum menekan reply pada layar laptop dan mulai mengetik email balasan.

"tadinya aku berfikir untuk tidak pergi karena tidak ada yang menemaniku, tapi aku berfikir ulang, karena kau sedang ada dikorea, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menemaniku?"

"mmmm.."

"Channie, kau mendengarku apa tidak?"

"dengar noona," Bukan suatu kebohongan, dia memang mendengar apa yang Yoora katakan padanya, dia hanya tidak mencoba memahaminya.

"aku bersumpah Chanyeol jika kau menjawab telfonku sambil membalas email, akan kubakar laptopmu ketika aku berkunjung nanti,"

"wait, darimana kau tau noona?" tanya Chanyeol, buru – buru ia berhenti mengetik dan melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan Yoora tidak sedang mengintainya dari dalam rumah.

Terkadang Chanyeol suka bertanya – tanya, apa Yoora bisa membaca pikiran, karena ia sering kali bisa membaca tindakan selanjutnya sebelum Chanyeol melakukannya. Atau tau persis yang sedang ia lakukan padahal mereka tidak sedang bertatap muka. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Channie, aku ini dulu yang mengganti popokmu waktu kau masih kecil, aku tau segala sesuatu tentangmu termasuk ukuran pe.."

"stop it noona, aku bisa mengalami brain demage dengan mendengarkan omonganmu," omel Chanyeol sambil menghantam keningnya tiga kali menggunakan telapak tangan sedangkan Yoora hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak diseberang sana. Kakaknya ini memang senang sekali meledeknya tentang ukuran penisnya sewaktu bayi, yang menurut laporan Yoora, "kecil sekali, seperti baby carrot." Parahnya, Yoora senang sekali menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun yang mendengarkannya.

"lalu, apa kau bisa menemaniku?" tanya Yoora setelah tawanya reda

"apa aku bisa memakai jins ke acara itu?"

"tentu saja tidak bisa Channie, ini acara formal."

"harus memakai jas dan dasi? Oh tidak, terimakasih noona. Aku bisa berkeringat seperti ayam panggang dengan itu."

"apa kau pikir kita hidup dijaman purba? Acaranya ada didalam gedung berAC. Kalau kau tak mau memakai jas dan dasi, kau bisa memakai kemeja milik appa."

"apa kau gila? Noona kau tau ukuran bajuku dengan appa itu berbeda."

"oh ya?"

"appa memakai ukuran M sedangkan aku XL," teriak Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"yasudah, kalau begitu pinjam kemeja Changmin." Balas Yoora santai.

Dan demi koleksi gamenya Chanyeol sangat ingin mencekik Yoora saat ini juga. Dia tidak percaya Yoora baru aja menawarkan hal itu. Yoora tahu betul tentang perasaannya akan gaya berpakaian Changmin, yang menurut Chanyeol sangat tidak laki – laki. Dia pernah melihat kakak iparnya itu mengenakan celana pendek berwarna pink. PINK! Dia lebih baik pergi ke acara ini hanya mengenakan celana dalam daripada harus meminjam kemeja Changmin.

"noona, sebenarnya kau ingin aku pergi keacara ini atau tidak sih?"

"tentu saja,"

"kalau begitu berhenti menawarkan hal yang tidak masuk akal,"

"yasudah kalau begitu kau ingin memakai baju apa?"

"apa celana panjang hitam dengan kemeja putih bisa diterima?"

"bisa sih, kalau kau mau disangka pelayan diacara itu, sekalian kenakan dasi kupu – kupu."

"thats it, im hanging up. Seharusnya kau tidak usah meledekku terus jika ingin minta tolong, noona."

"eh Chanyeol tunggu! Mian, aku tidak akan meledekmu lagi. Sekarang kita serius. Kalau kau membantuku kali ini aku akan berhutang kepadamu, kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, kapan saja,"

Chanyeol tidak berkata – kata selama beberapa saat, hanya membiarkan Yoora menyogoknya dengan berbagai macam hal. Bukannya dia perlu disogok untuk membantu keluarga, tetapi ia tidak akan menolak kesempatan menjahili balik kakak perempuannya itu.

"setuju?"

"setuju."

"dan satu hari nanti kalau aku menelfonmu untuk meminta bantuan, kau harus siap."

"whatever you want, little brother." Janji Yoora.

.

.

.

.

_Don't say it_

_Don't call me out_

_Don't be late_

_Don't make a sound_

_Get it ready_

_Get it out_

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, padahal belum dimulai. Setelah harus berjalan kaki melewati pelataran perkir dan mall untuk mencapai lokasi ini dan berdiri selama setengah jam untuk berbasa – basi dengan orang – orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali, ia rasanya ingin melempar sepatu hak mahal yang ia kenakan malam itu. Petanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya adalah, 'orang gila mana yang sudah mendesain sepatu super tidak nyaman ini?' yang diikuti oleh 'orang gila mana yang sudah membeli sepatu ini?' jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua inilah yang membuatnya kesal bukan main.

Ugh! Dia benar – benar akan membunuh appanya karena memaksanya untuk melakukan ini. Benar – benar membunuhnya, bukan hanya mengancam akan membunuhnya kemudian mundur di detik – detik terakhir. Kali ini ia serius. Kalau saja hakim bertanya mengapa ia melakukannya, dia akan berkata, "_that crazy old man had it coming_." God, sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi seganas ini? Dia benar – benar perlu melepas sepatunya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berhasil ia geret untuk menemaninya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh keyakinan dan mengangguk. Ia harus menelan ketidaknyamanannya karena tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo, yang terlihat seperti anak hilang ditengah keramaian orang – orang paling berpengaruh dikorea, semakin gugup. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat Kyungsoo melarikan tangannya pada gaun malamnya, merapikan kekusutan yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"terimakasih sudah menemaiku keacara ini, kita hanya perlu ada disini sekitar satu jam supaya panitia setidak – tidaknya tau ada perwakilan keluarga Byun malam ini, setelah itu kita bisa pulang." Ucap Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham. Pada detik itu pintu ballroom dibuka dan para tamu perlahan – lahan berjalan menuju meja yang sudah disediakan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk duduk disatu meja dengan delapan orang lainnya yang rata – rata bisa dikategorikan manula.

Mereka semua hampir kehabisan topic pembicaraan ketika MC meminta para tamu untuk segera duduk titempat yang sudah disediakan karena acara akan segera dimulai. Menurut agenda, acara penggalangan dana yang mencakup makan malam ini akan dimulai dengan beberapa pidato, diikuti persembahan lagu dari beberapa penyanyi kenamaan korea dan ditutup dengan lelang. Selain penjualan sepiring makan malam yang harganya lebih mahal dari pada emas sepuluh gram itu, dana juga akan digalang dari hasil penjualan barang lelang. Daftar barang yang akan dilelang sudah diselipkan bersama undangan, jadi para tamu atau penawar bisa memutuskan pilihan mereka sebelumnya. Baekhyun sudah menandai beberapa barang yang dia inginkan untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Dia baru saja akan menelfon eommanya yang malam ini bersedia menjaga Sehun dan Jongin untuk menanyakan kabar anak – anak ketika lampu ruangan meredup dan sebuah video mulai ditayangkan pada beberapa layar yang tersebar dibeberapa sudut ruangan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunda teleponnya hingga makanan pembuka dihidangkan.

.

.

.

.

"i cant believe we're late," ucap Yoora sambil bergegas menuju ballroom tempat acara diadakan.

"jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah siap di jam yang kita janjikan. Kau saja yang telat menjemputku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Channie, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku hanya bingung bagaimana bisa aku salah memperhitungkan waktu."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu.

Begitu mereka tiba dimeja pemerimaan tamu dan Yoora memberikan undangannya, salah satu staf langsung melokasikan meja mereka dari laptop dan menggiring mereka masuk kedalam ballroom. Ruangan sudah gelap, tapi untungnya sebuah video sedang ditayangkan, jadi mereka memiliki cukup penerangan untuk mencapai meja mereka tanpa tersandung.

Begitu mereka sampai dimejanyayang berada ditengah, tiga baris dari panggung, Chanyeol buru – buru meminta Yoora untuk duduk agar tidak mengalangi penonton lain yang sedang memperhatikan layar. Begitu keduanya menjatuhkan pantat mereka, video berakhir dan lampu kembali menyala. Ruangan ini dipenuhi setidaknya lima puluh meja dengan sepuluh orang setiap mejanya dan dari apa yang ia lihat semua tamu berpakaian super formal.

"sepertinya aku underdressed noona," bisik Chanyeol pada kakaknya yang tengah membaca menu.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau acaranya formal," balas Yoora cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu.

Pada saat itu MC mengundang seseorang untuk memberikan pidato pembuka dan Chanyeol menahan diri dari memberikan komentar lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Acara sudah berlangsung setengah jalan dan Baekhyun harus akui bahwa ia menikmati malam ini dan sepertinya Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama. Diluar perkiraannya, makanan yang dihidangkan cukup enak dan pengisi acaranya cukup ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan perkiraannya tentang orang – orang kaya pada umumnya. Ia tau komentar ini terdengar aneh darinya karena ia juga tau banyak orang mengkategorikan keluarganya sebagai keluarga kaya. Sesuatu yang sangat ia sesali. Sejujurnya kalau diberi pilihan, dia akan memilih tidak memiliki uang tapi bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia mau daripada memiliki uang banyak namun terkekang.

Nama, uang, dan jabatan adalah hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia pahami pesonanya. Dia tahu banyak orang akan menilai orang lain dari nama belakang mereka, berapa banyak uang dan apa jabatan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, termasuk appa dan eomma. Dia ingat bagaimana orangtuanya selalu memonitor teman-temannya di sekolah. eomma akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti: "Siapa namanya?", "Rumahnya di mana?", "Apa pekerjaan orangtua mereka?", sebelum kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk mengundang mereka datang ke rumah agar beliau bisa menilai mereka langsung.

Mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah adalah pengalaman paling tidak mengenakkan yang pernah dia alami dan dia yakin Yixing, Luhan, dan Kwanghee, ketiga sobatnya waktu SMP, juga merasakan hal yang sama. Itu adalah kunjungan pertama dan terakhir mereka ke rumahnya. Karena sikap kedua orangtuanya inilah sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih mengalami masalah menyukai orang-orang yang memiliki uang, dia takut mereka juga akan sesombong orangtuanya.

Di depan cermin di dalam toilet wanita, Baekhyun menaburkan bedak pada hidungnya. Toilet itu sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan seseorang lagi yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk. Tidak lama kemudian orang itu pun meninggalkan toilet. Baekhyun sedang memasukkan bedak compact-nya ke dalam tas ketika pintu toilet terbuka dengan sedikit bantingan dan seorang wanita dengan gaun malam berwarna hijau tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu kubikel yang tersedia.

Dia sedang mencuci tangan ketika wanita itu keluar beberapa menit kemudian dari kubikel dengan wajah lega. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu di permukaan cermin dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum sebelum wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mencuci tangannya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang familier dengan wanita ini. Apa dia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Tapi kalau mereka ketemu, kenapa wanita itu tidak kelihatan mengenalinya sama sekali?

Baekhyun harus segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit malu ketika tertangkap basah memandang wanita itu.

"apa ada yang salah dengan baju saya?" tanya wanita itu sedetik kemudian sambil menunduk memeriksa bajunya.

"ah t-tidak ada,"

"ada yang salah dengan make-up saya?" tanya wanita itu lagi, kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin dan memeriksa wajahnya.

"tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Wanita itu menarik wajahnya dari depan cermin dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"_have we met_?" entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terlihat mempertimbangkannya namun kemudian menjawab, "_i dont think so_," dengan raut wajah penuh maaf.

Ini sangat memalukan, Baekhyun rasanya ingin lari keluar toilet dan menangis tersedu – sedu. Tapi ia hanya berkata, "maaf saya salah orang," sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan toilet begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu untuk membujukku membeli peralatan make-up," ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal sambil keluar ballroom.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"apa kau tak melihatnya noona, seorang ahjussi disampingku mengira bahwa aku waria." Yoora hanya melambaikan tangannya santai seakan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Yoora memang bisa santai, dia berhasil mendapatkan barang kekang yang diinginkannya. Sebuah lukisan dari salah satu pelukis muda Korea yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, jangankan memakai make – up, memakai sabun muka saja tidak pernah.

"kau sengaja kan membuatku menawar barang itu," tanya Chanyeol curiga

"aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau katakan." balas Yoora. Tapi Chanyeol tau kakaknya berbohong karena ia menolak menatapnya. "kau membiarkanku menawar barang itu karena kau tau aku akan memberikan barang itu kepadamu kalau aku menang. Well, newsflash untukmu noona, rencanamu gagal total. Aku akan memberikan make – up kepada eomma bukan kepadamu."

"_you wouldn't_" ucap Yoora terkejut dan dengan begitu mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Chanyeol.

"_yes, i would_." Yoora langsung cemberut. "God, terkadang aku bertanya ke diri sendiri, mengapa dulu aku repot – repot mengganti popokmu kalau akhirnya seperti ini."

"oh please noona, waktu itu kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ganti popok kecilku, kau mungkin saja masih memakai popok ketika aku lahir."

"Chanyeol,"

"ya noona?"

"shut up."

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan tamu-tamu lain yang sekarang sedang menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum karena mendengar perdebatan barusan. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum simpul kepada mereka untuk menandakan bahwa perdebatannya dengan Yoora hanya bercanda ketika dari sudut matanya dia menangkap gerakan yang membuatnya menoleh. Tatapannya jatuh kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung wanita itu. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya darinya. Keinginan agar wanita itu menoleh supaya dia bisa melihat wajahnya mulai menggerogotinya. Semakin lama dia memperhatikannya, semakin dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat familier tentang wanita itu. Dan pada saat itulah dia mendengarnya tertawa dan dia tertegun.

Tawa itu. Dia akan selalu mengenalinya di mana pun. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengeluarkan tawa lepas seperti itu. BAEKHYUN. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dia sudah memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wanita itu dengan lebih seksama. Yoora yang kini posisi berdirinya sedikit agak terhimpit menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis penuh tanda Tanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap wanita itu. Mungkinkah itu Baekhyun? tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin seberuntung itu. dia sudah mencarinya selama delapan tahun belakangan ini tanpa hasil dan tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengannya begitu saja mala ini? Come on, Chanyeol, bahkan sang Pangeran selalu akan menghadapi naga, ibu tiri jahat, dan tanaman liar pemakan manusia terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bertemu sang Putri. _DAMN_! Kenapa juga aku jadi mikirin plot cerita dongeng? Chanyeol mengomeli dirinya sendiri. "_Maybe I'm gay_" adalah hal selanjutnya yang terlintas di kepalanya. _DAMN, DAMN, DAMN_! Stop it.

Perhatiannya kembali kepada wanita itu. Dalam hati dia memohon agar wanita itu memang Baekhyun, tapi sebagian lagi menginginkan dia sedang berhalusinasi. Pada saat itulah dia mendapat ide brilian. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan jempolnya menggulir daftar nama pada contact list sampai dia menemukan nama Baekhyun sebelum menekan tombol call. Dia mengembuskan napas dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada daun telinganya.

"siapa yang kau telfon, Channie?" Tanya Yoora.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda dia akan menjelaskan nanti. Perhatiannya tetap menempel kepada wanita itu, yang akhirnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan teman bicaranya ketika Chanyeol mendengar ujung saluran selulernya berdering. Dan kejadian selanjutnya seakan bergerak dalam slow motion. Samar-samar dia mendengar bunyi telepon berdering di seberang ruangan kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Dan detik selanjutnya dia mendengar sebuah suara berkata, "Halo," dari speaker telepon.

Suara itu. Suara yang terakhir kali didengarnya delapan tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi berpikir. Semua suara jadi redup dan yang didengarnya hanyalah detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tatapannya terfokus kepada sumber suara itu dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Sekali lagi dia mendengar suara itu mengucapkan "halo", kali ini dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah mengucapkan nama itu ketika mendengar balasannya.

"ya ini Baekhyun, siapa ini?"

HOLY SHIT! Ini memang Baekhyun. Benar – benar Baekhyun, bukan halusinasinya.

Pada detik itu lift terbuka dan semua orang bergerak memasukinya, otomatis mendorong Chanyeol kebelakang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menarik Yoora ke samping, menghindari serbuan orang – orang yang mau menaiki lift. Kemudian tanpa penjelasan apapun, dia melangkah cepat, setengah berlari menuju Baekhyun, meninggalkan Yoora didekat lift. Ia tidak berhenti ketika ia berdiri persis dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafas dan menyapa wanita yang memegang separuh hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja berpamitan dengan istri mantan rektornya, yang sekatang ia tau bernama Nyonya Sooman, ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia buru – buru merogohnya dari clutch, siapa tau itu eommanya. Nomor tidak dikenal terpampang pada layar dan dia mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan voicemail menjawabnya, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, siapa tau itu emergency.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar agak aneh mengucapkan namanya dan Baekhyun langsung mengonfirmasinya sebelum balik menanyakan identitas orang tersebut, tapi tidak ada jawaban, kemudian sambungan terputus. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan sedikit bingung sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke dalam clutch. Dia baru saja akan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang ketika mendengar seseorang di belakangnya memanggil namanya. Otomatis dia langsung berbalik dan bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, namja yang sudah membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman hanya dengan berada di sisinya, membimbingnya jadi dewasa, dan mengajarkannya arti dicintai dan mencintai. Chanyeol jugalah namja bajingan, anak setan, _all around bastard_ yang sudah dia tinggalkan delapan tahun lalu setelah dia menginjak-injak harga diri dan hatinya. _What __the hell is he doing here?!__!_

"Hi," ucap Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas ketika melihat senyum itu. Jangankan ingat kenapa ia marah pada Chanyeol, dia bahkan tidak mengingat namanya sendiri. _DAMN_! Bagaimana mungkin setelah bertahun – tahun ini dan setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih memiliki efek seperti ini kepadanya? Tanpa ia sadari, matanya sudah berlari dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Chanyeol sebelum kembali kewajahnya. _DOUBLE DAMN_! Dunia benar – benar tidak adil. Chanyeol bahkan terlihat lebih _yummy_ dari delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda celana hitam yang jatuh sempurna pada tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dulu. Rambutnya juga jauh lebih pendek dari terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Dan meskipun Baekhyun menyayangkan itu, karena ia ingat betapa ia senang melarikan jari – jarinya pada rambut Chanyeol, tapi harus ia akui Chanyeol terlihat cocok dengan potongan yang sekarang. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang super tampan, Chanyeol kelihatan _hot as hell_.

Seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, Chanyeol juga melarikan matanya ke rambut, mata, bibir, sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan waktu agak lama pada dada dan pinggul Baekhyun. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh ke kakinya yang terpampang jelas karena gaun hitamnya hanya berhenti tepat dilutut. Terakhir, tatapannya jatuh pada sepatu yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Dia berharap masih terlihat selangsing dulu dan semenarik dulu. Detik berikutnya ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena mengkhawatirkan pendapat Chanyeol tentangnya.

"_you look good Baek_,"

Oke mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja tapi suara Chanyeol terdengar serak ketika mengatakan itu. Sekilas, tatapan chanyeol terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang siap melahap steak dihadapannya. Dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa steak itu adalah dirinya. Saking terkejutnya, ia tidak tau apa ia harus merasa tersanjung atau tersinggung dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. dia hanya bisa menganga, kemudian dia sadar diri dan mulai mengomel dalam hari. _Is he serious_? Berani – beraninya dia menggodanya? Apa dia pikir dengan senyum dan pujian, Baekhyun bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka? Well, namja ini sinting kalau dia punya pikiran seperti itu.

Tanpa bisa menahan kemarahannya yang mulai mendrru memenuhi dadanya, Baekhyun berkata sinis, "_well, you still look like an asshole_, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

YAAAAY ini chapter 4 & 5 sebenernya guys makanya panjang banget. Well, karena dikolom review banyak yang nanya chanbaek kapan ketemu, so gue inisiatif buat gabungin chapternya dan nemuin Chanbaek dichapter ini. Semoga kalian suka ya, ini bener – bener fast update karena dalam satu hari post dua kali otl. Maaf kalo banyak typo, itu beneran ga sengaja (?) makasih yang udah review, favs, follows, yaampun youre my everything pokoknya! Buat chapter depan gatau mau fast update lagi atau engga, itu semua tergantung review kalian hahahaha so jangan lupa review ya! See you!


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been up all night drinking_

_To drown my sorrow down_

Chanyeol tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun, ia malah ingin menciumnya. Kata-kata hinaan itu terdengar seksi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang malam ini berwarna merah darah. Dia ingin membuat lipstik Baekhyun berlepotan dengan melarikan bibir, lidah, dan giginya pada bibir itu. Kemudian, setelah puas membuat bibir itu bengkak, dia akan menyerang bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain. Di mulai dari payudara yang terlihat lebih besar dan berisi daripada yang dia ingat. Yes, dia adalah laki-laki pecinta payudara dan tidak malu mengakuinya. Banyak laki-laki yang terobsesi dengan kaki atau pantat perempuan, tapi dia? Dia bisa hidup bahagia hanya dengan sepasang payudara.

_This is not good_! Dia harus menjauhkan diri dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan payudara, terutama payudara milik Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol memaksa matanya kembali pada wajah Baekhyun. wajah itu masih secantik yang dia ingat. Selain bibirnya yang merah, hanya ada make-up tipis yang memberikan aksen pada tulang wajahnya. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah suka mengenakan make-up, lebih memilih penampilan natural, sesuatu yang Chanyeol syukuri karena pada saat ini dia tidak mau laki-laki lain menyadari betapa cantiknya Baekhyun dan membajaknya darinya. Setelah delapan tahun, dia masih menginginkan Baekhyun seperti pada hari pertama dia bertemu dengannya. Kenyataan ini dan kata-kata wanita itu yang mengatakan dia masih kelihatan seperti bajingan membuatnya tertawa kencang, dengan kepala terlempar ke belakang. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang sudah menoleh ke arahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk meredakan tawanya.

"kau memang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa Baek," ucap Chanyeol diakhir tawanya, sementara Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata,

"well, aku bermaksud untuk menghinamu, bukan membuatmu tertawa."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan nada sinis Baekhyun dan berkata, "aku mencoba untuk mencarimu setelah mendapatkan emailmu, tapi kau sudah menghilang entah kemana dan tidak ada yang tau kemana kau pergi. Aku sudah mengirim berpuluh email dan tidak ada yang kau balas. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku jika kau ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan dingin, sedingin – dinginnya, sebelum mendesis, "pertama, kita sudah putus waktu aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekorea, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberi informasi kepadamu apapun itu. Kedua, apa kau pernah berfikir bahwa alasan aku tidak mau membalas emailmu karena aku sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu?"

"kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun melepas sedekapan tangannya, "kenapa begitu? _Are you kidding me_? setelah.." Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum berkata, "_you know what_, Chanyeol, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini. _Its done. Over. In the past_, dan aku sudah moved on."

_Like the hell she is_. Chanyeol tidak akan memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk moved on dan melupakannya begitu saja. Lain dari apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, mereka masih jauh dari kata 'selesai' atau 'masa lalu' dan Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Dalam usaha mengintimidasinya, Chanyeol mengambil langkah mendekati Baekhyun hingga dada mereka hampir bersentuhan, membuat Baekhyun yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya harus mendongak, mendongak dan mendongak lagi. Dia menunggu hingga Baekhyun benar – benar menatap matanya sebelum berkata, "dan bagaimana jika aku bilang aku belum moved on?" bukannya terlihat takut, Baekhyun justru memberikan tatapan penuh kemarahan kepadanya.

"well kau harus melakukan itu, karena aku sudah punya suami." Tandasnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Oh… my life is over_," rintih Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah hampir pecah. Kejadian tadi malam tidak bisa berhenti di kepalanya seperti CD rusak.

"_Damn it_, Chanyeol, _stop being such a pussy_ dan bangun dari sofa. Sekarang sudah setengah hari." Omel Yoora.

Jawaban Chanyeol atas omelan Yoora hanyalah erangan tidak jelas. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menikah dengan laki-laki selain dirinya? Siapakah laki-laki yang berani menikahinya tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol lebih dulu? Sumpah mati dia akan mencari tahu informasi ini, memburu laki-laki itu sampai dapat, sebelum membunuhnya. Tentu saja dia akan membuatnya kelihatan seperti kecelakaan, jadi tidak aka nada yang mencurigainya. Dia tidak peduli Baekhyun akan menjadi janda, yang penting dia sudah menghapuskan penghalang rencananya untuk mendapatkan cinta matinya kembali.

"_oh God, why didnt i see this coming?"_

"what? Hangovermu? Tentu saja kau hangover, kau sudah menghabiskan stok minuman Changmin." Ucap Yoora yang salah mengerti maksud Chanyeol. tapi Chanyeol terlalu hangover untuk membenarkan.

Tadi malam setelah Baekhyun lagi – lagi pergi meninggalkannya, Yoora menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"siapa yeoja itu?"

"yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasihku sewaktu kuliah," jawab Chanyeol.

"dia tidak terlihat senang bertemu denganmu."

"_no kidding_,"

"apa yang pernah kau lakukan kepadanya hingga ia sebegitu bencinya denganmu?"

"_its a long story noona_,"

"aku punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya."

Dan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut karena Baekhyun sudah menikah akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoora. Yang dimaksud semuanya adalah SE-MUA-NYA. Hal pertama yang Yoora lakukan setelah ceritanya selesai adalah menamparnya sekencang – kencangnya sampai kepala Chanyeol terbanting kesandaran kepala kursi mobil.

"AAAW! Jesus! Apa yang kau lakukan noona?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Yoora malah menamparnya sekali lagi. Dan ketika Yoora sudah sadar bahwa tamparannya mendarat pada belakang tangan Chanyeol bukan dipipinya, ia mengalihkan serangannya dengan meninju lengannya berkali – kali.

"ow, ow, OWW! _Stop it. What is wrong with you_?"

"kau masih bertanya?!" omel Yoora dan sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya yang kali inimendarat pada dadanya.

"aduh! Sakit noona!" geram Chanyeol sambil mengusap – usap dadanya.

"_I DONT CARE_! Kau sudah menghamilinya dan tidak bertanggung jawab. _Youre an asshole, Chanyeol_!" teriak Yoora dengan mata berapi – api.

"apa kau pikir aku tidak tau itu?" balas Chanyeol berteriak sebelum kemudian menurunkan nadanya ketika melihat supir Yoora noona siap menghentikan mobil dipinggir jalan dan menurunkannya kalau dia sampai mengasari majikannya.

"aku hidup dengan penuh penyesalan atas perbuatanku selama delapan tahun. Delapan tahun noona! Hampir tiga ribu hari aku merasa seperti ada beban berar yang menindih dadaku. Dan tidak peduli apa yang sudah aku coba, aku tidak bisa mengangkat beban itu."

"kau pantas ngerasa seperti itu. Jesus, Chanyeol! kau memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. _What were you thinking_?" teriak Yoora.

"aku panik, oke? Aku tidak..tidak bisa memikirkan solusi lain."

Mereka saling menatap tanpa mengatakan papaun selama beberapa menit. Masing – masing mencoba mengontrol pernapasan mereka yang sudah terengah = engah. Dari kaca tengah, Chanyeol melihat supir Yoora sedang mengawasi mereka. Great, Chanyeol baru saja meneriakkan aibnya didepan orang asing.

"apa eomma dan appa tau tentang Baekhyun?" tanya Yoora dengan nada lebih tenang.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan Yoora menghembuskan napasnya, "kau seharusnya menelfonku saat itu." Ucap Yoora pelan.

"i know,"

"jadi kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?"

"aku tidak tau noona. Mungkin karena malu atau takut kau akan menghinaku," Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan tindakannya. Mereka berdiam diri lagi.

"apa pernah terlintas dipikiranmu bahwa kalau anakmu masih hidup, dia sekarang sudah berumur tujuh tahun?"

Kata – kata Yoora seperti kampak yang menancap didada Chanyeol. setiap hari, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, ia selalu memikirkan hal itu. Terkadang jika ia sedang benar – benar ingin menyiksa diri, ia akan membayangkan wajah anaknya. Terkadang bayi itu perempuan dengan wajah cantik dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun dan terkadang bayi itu laki – laki dengan wajah dan kelakuan yang mirip dengannya. Well, mungkin tidak semua kelakuannya, tapi setidaknya wajahnya.

"setiap hari noona, setiap hari." Jawab Chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil kembali hening, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yoora-lah yang lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan. "_I don't know about you_, tapi aku perlu alkohol." Dan itulah sebabnya siang ini Chanyeol terbangun dari sofa ruang tamu Yoora dengan hangover terparah yang pernah dia alami sepanjang hidupnya. Dia mencoba duduk, tapi rasa mual langsung menyerangnya dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa tidur menyamping tidak berdaya.

"Sebaiknya kau minum ini." Ucap Yoora sambil menyodorkan dua tablet aspirin dan segelas orange juice dengan sedotan.

Tentu saja Yoora, yang mengundangnya minum alkohol, harusnya meminum segelas wine yang diikuti air putih dan jus. Alhasil Yoora terlihat segar, sedangkan dia seperti baru tertabrak kereta api. Chanyeol ingin marah atas kecurangan Yoora, tapi karena tidak punya energy untuk melakukannya, ia harus menundanya sampai dia bisa melihat satu Yoora, bukannya dua. Setelah menenggak aspirin dan meminta ekstra satu gelas orange juice, Chanyeol mulai merasa seperti manusia lagi.

"dimana Yoochan?" tanyanya, khawatir keponakannya itu melihatnya hangover.

"ada diatas."

"apa Yoochan melihatku..." Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Yoora menggeleng, "dan eomma tau kau ada disini, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"apa yang kau katakan kepada eomma?"

"bahwa kau ingin slumber party dadakan dengan Yoochan."

"you say what?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"slum-ber par-ty da-da-kan," kata Yoora perlahan mengeja kata – kata itu.

"i heard you the first time. Yang kumaksud adalah apa tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa kau pakai? Noona, aku ini namja dewasa berumur tiga puluh tahun, eomma tidak akan percaya aku dengan suka rela mengadakan slumber party dengan anak berusia empat tahun."

Yoora hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berkata, "kalau kau ingin mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu ditempat tidurmu. Setelah itu mungkin kau ingin sarapan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, atau setidak – tidaknya ia mencoba mengangguk, sesuatu yang agak susah dilakukan mengingat posisi kepalanya yang miring diatas bantal, "sepuluh menit lagi," ucapnya akhirnya sebelum menutup matanya lagi.

Chanyeol merasakan ada gerakan didekat kepalanya sebelum tangan Yoora membelai rambutnya dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya, "just rest, okay. Aku pastikan tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu disini." Bisik Yoora sambil membelai rambutnya beberapa kali. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, mensyukuri perhatian Yoora hari ini. Ketika merasakan Yoora akan meninggalkan ruangan, Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit, "noona," panggilnya.

"ya?" yoora berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa menatapnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar – lebar dan berkata, "i still love her." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, "God! There must be something serious wrong with me. bagaimana bisa aku masih cinta setengah mati dengan istri orang yang jelas – jelas sangat membenciku?"

Chanyeol merasakan bantalan sofa menurun dan tanpa melihat ia tau Yoora sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"yeah, something seriously is wrong with you." ucap Yoora.

What the hell?! Chanyeol langsung menurunkan tangannya dari wajah untuk menatap Yoora, "bukannya kau seharusnya membuatku merasa lebih baik bukannya lebih memperparah?" Yoora terkekeh.

"maaf, aku hanya bingung mengapa kau bisa sebodoh itu."

That is it! Ia tidak akan pernah mau membicarakan tentang perasaannya lagi dengan Yoora jika kakaknya bertingkah seperti ini. Apa ia pikir mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti ini?

"maksudku, apa pernah terlintas dipikiranmu kalau ada kemungkinan dia bohong denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Yoora membuat Chanyeol melupakan rasa kesalnya sekejap, "bohong tentang apa?"

"bahwa dia sudah punya suami. Aku rasa dia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menyakitimu."

"Baekhyun bukan tipe perempuan seperti itu."

Yoora mengangkat bahunya, "well, aku memang tidak tau Baekhyun, tapi aku juga perempuan. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada diposisinya. Percaya kepadaku, dari bahasa tubuhnya tadi malam waktu berbicara denganmu, aku yakin dia masih memiliki perasaan kepadamu."

Chanyeol buru – buru bangun tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang berdenyut dan kunang – kunang bermunculan pada penglihatannya, ia menatap Yoora serius."

"perasaan?"

"she's still in love with you, dumbass."

"APA?!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua belas jam ini, Chanyeol merasakan setitik harapan.

"dia juga tidak memakai cincin pernikahan."

Awalnya Chanyeol menatap Yoora dengan sinis. Tetapi kemudian dia ingat akan inventori peampilan Baekhyun tadi malam. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang bahwa semua jari Baekhyun terbebas dari cincin apapun? tapi hanya untuk memastikan ia berhalusinasi atau tidak, ia bertanya, "dari mana noona tau itu?"

"aku bertemu dengannya di toilet. Dia sempat bertanya apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan kubilang tidak pernah."

Apa?! Oh pagi ini terasa seperti Twilight Zone. "kau bertemu dengannya ditoilet?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Yoora mengangguk, "mengapa kau tak bilang noona?" teriak Chanyeol dengan sedikit ganas. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia berteriak.

Yoora menyipitkan matanya, tidak menghargai diteriaki dipagi hari dirumahnya sendiri dan balas berteriak, "karena akau baru sadar tadi pagi oke?!"

Sementara mencerna informasi ini dalam diam. Apa Yoora benar tentang perasaan Baekhyun? Tentang kebohongannya?

"mungkin dia tipe yang tidak suka memakai cincin meskipun sudah menikah?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan. Dia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi hanya untuk melihat harapan itu hancur berkeping – keping.

"aku tidak tau, Channie. Yang pernah berpacaran dengannya kan kau. Menurutmu, apa Baekhyun tipe wanita seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia ingat betapa Baekhyun tidak mau melepas "promise ring" yang dia berikan sebagai tanda cintanya bahkan ketika mandi sekalipin. Baekhyun adalah tipe wanita yang dengan bangga menggenakan apapun yang menandakan bahwa dia dimiliki dan dicintai oleh seseorang.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan ajak dia bertemu, bilang padanya jika kau ingin bertemu suaminya. Kalau dia menghindar, kau tau dia sedang berbohong."

"you're kidding right?"

"kau ini benar – benar menginginkannya atau tidak sih?" teriak Yoora, tersinggung akan rencananya yang dipertanyakan.

"ya iya,"

"kalau begitu man up dan lakukan yang aku katakan."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ada di Seoul. Dia harus pindah, itu dua hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Baekhyun ketika dia bangun pagi ini. Dia tidak bisa tinggal satu kota dengannya. Meskipun Seoul itu luas dan besar, kemungkinan baginya bertemu dengan Chanyeol akan lebih besar daripada kalau mereka tinggal di Negara, benua, atau lebih baik lagi, galaksi berbeda. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba mencari kerja di Singapore, atau Eropa, atau bahkan Jupiter saja sekalian. Pokoknya di mana saja asal jauh dari Chanyeol.

Dia tidak percaya dia bilang kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia mempunyai suami. Di antara begitu banyak hal yang bisa dia katakan untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya, dia harus mengatakan itu? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mencari informasi tentangnya dan tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah menikah? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tentangnya. Mungkin bahwa dia yeoja gila yang berhalusinasi memiliki suami. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur. Hari ini hari minggu dan dia selalu menyiapkan sarapan pancake dengan pisang dan stroberi untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Tidak peduli apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hatinya,dia harus menjaga tradisi itu.

Dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Kulitnya pucat, hidungnya merah menyaingi badut, matanya bengkak, dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Semua ini hasil dari menangis semalaman dan kurang tidur. Ini bukanlah wajah yang ingin dia perlihatkan kepada anak-anaknya pagi ini. Buru-buru ditanggalkannya semua pakaiannya sebelum melompat masuk ke bathtub dan menghidupkan shower, di bawah siraman air hangat, Baekhyun memikirkan nasib sialnya. Kenapa, Oh, kenapa Chanyeol harus muncul sekarang? Setelah bertahun-tahun dia tidak bertemu dengannya dan berpikir rahasiannya akan aman-aman saja, tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Tadi malam, setelah memastikan Jongin dan Sehun sudah tertidur, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia berhasil menahan tangis itu selama mengantar pulang Kyungsoo, yang menyaksikan interaksinya dengan Chanyeol dan sepanjang perjalanan memberikan tatapan bingung padanya, tapi tidak berani bertanya. Ia juga berhasil menahan isakannya saat menjemput Jongin dan Sehun dari rumah orang tuanya. Mereka memberikan tatapan curiga bahwa sesuatu terjadi di acara amal itu ketika melihatnya agak linglung, tetapi untungnya mereka tidak menanyakan apa – apa. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika sudah sendirian didalam kamarnya, tempat tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya menangis.

Butuh beberapa jam bagi Baekhyun untuk menenangkan diri, dan pada saat itulah ia sadar ia menangis karena ia marah, kecewa dan takut. Marah atas tingkah laku Chanyeol yang terlihat lupa akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang meskipun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan atau memaafkan Chanyeol, masih merasakan ketertarikan luar biasa pada namja itu. Dan ketakutan bahwa Chanyeol akan tau tentang anak – anak dan marah besar kepadanya.

Tapi yang lebih ia takutkan, bagaimana jika Chanyeol menyeretnya ke pengadilan dengan tuntutan orang tua tidak layak karena menyembunyikan anak – anak dari ayah kandungnya? Atau lebih parah lagi, menuntutnya atas tuduhan menculik Jongin dan Sehun? Apa Chanyeol bisa meminta hak asuh penuh jika ia menang? Oh Tuhan Baekhyun mati tanpa Jongin dan Sehun. Ia harus segera berbicara dengan Leeteuk ahjussi untuk mencari tau tentang ini, secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tell me all you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah berada didapur, mencoba membuat pancake. Tepat pukul 08.00 ia mendengar langkah menuruni tangga dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun muncul masih dengan menggunakan piamanya, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat fresh, yang berarti ia sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum turun.

"pagi sayang, apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunduk untuk mencium kepala Sehun.

"pagi eomma," balas Sehun sebelum berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengeluarkan susu. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan Sehun yang sistematis. Kebiasaannya setiap hari hinggu adalah mengeluarkan susu dari dalam lemari es, meletakkannya diatas meja, kemudian mengambil tiga gelas dari dalam lemari sebelum meletakkannya diatas meja juga. Dan pagi ini tidak terkecuali. Baekhyun meletakkan pancake diatas tiga piring sebelum emngiasinya dengan buah – buahan. Pisang sebagai mata dan mulut dan strawberry sebagai hidung dan rambut. Special untuk Jongin, ia membuat tanduk dengan dua potong strawberry, sesuai permintaannya.

"kalau kau mau, hari ini kita bisa berenang, bagaimana?"

Wajah Sehun langsung ceria mendengarnya dan dia mengangguk dengan antusias. Semenjak insiden dirumah Kibum, Baekhyun mendapati bahwa kedua putranya ternyata terobsesi dengan kolam renang. Mungkin karena disanalah mereka bisa bermain air dengan puas tanpa dimarahi karena basah.

"eomma?"

"mmmh?"

"eomma sedang sedih ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mengapa Sehun menanyakan ini? Apakah wajahnya terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya? Sesaat ia mencoba mengontrol kepanikannya, Baekhyun mencoba menghindari untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, memilih bertanya dengan suara setenang mungkin, "mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang?"

"karena aku mendengar eomma menangis semalam." Ucap Sehun dengan polosnya.

Dan Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja diangkatnya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Baekhyun berusaha menjawab, "eomma.."

Kata – kata Baekhyun terpotong oleh kemunculan Jongin yang seperti badai, "pagi eomma, pagi Sehun. Waaaaah pancake, aku mau pancake! Eomma kasih tanduk di pancake-ku kan? Oh ya eomma, kemarin aku bermain twister dengan halmoni. Tapi halmoni sakit pinggang jadi harus berhenti. Tapi halmoni berjanji kita bisa bermain lagi hari ini. Kita bisa tidak bermain kerumah halmoni untuk bermain twister lagi? Eomma aku punya tbak – tebakan baru, eomma mau dengar tidak?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya Jongin langsung memulai tebak – tebakannya, dan Baekhyun tidak tau apakah ia harus menghembuskan napas lega karena terlepas dari menjawab pertanyaan Sehun atau menggeram pasrah karena harus mendengarkan Jongin yang kalau sudah bicara tidak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja memasuki rumah setelah menghabiskan hamper seharian di kolam renang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun meminta Jongin dan Sehun untuk segera membawa peralatan renang mereka ke atas dan mandi sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"halo."

"Baekhyun?"

"ya?"

"ini Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sedang mencoba melepaskan sandalnya tidak benar – benar memproses nama ini dan bertanya, "Chanyeol siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihmu di lowa state yang bertemu tadi malam. Masih ingat?"

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh terjerembab, tersandung sandalnya sendiri saking kagetnya. Hal yang pertama terlintas dikepalanya adalah "hah?!", diikuti oleh "darimana dia dapat nomor ini?!" dan terakhir, "DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

"Baek?"

"darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?"

"aku kenal dengan seseorang yang mengenalmu."

Meskipun seharusnya Baekhyun ingin membunuh orang yang telah memberikan nomornya kepada Chanyeol, dia merasa sedikit tersanjung karena Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan nomornya. Hanya sedikit. God, dia benar – benar menyedihkan.

"hey listen, just wondering, sebagai kenalan lama yang baru bertemu lagi, bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk makan bersama? Sekalian catch up. Tadi malam kita tidak sempat untuk berbincang banyak hal karena kau sudah kabur duluan."

NO WAY! Jangankan makan, berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya saja Baekhyun tidak mau.

Chanyeol yang menganggap kediaman Baekhyun sebagai persetujuanpun melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau makan siang? Sabtu depan mungkin kalau kau tidak ada acara? Kau bisa membawa suamimu. _I would like to meet the guy_."

SIAL! Semua ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah menyebutkan kata suami dihadapan Chanyeol. punya suami saja tidak, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membawa suami untuk menemui Chanyeol? yeoja itu mulai panas dingin memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menolak.

"i dont think thats a good idea, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak bisa...datang bersama...suamiku. dia sedang ada...tugas diluar kota."

WHAT?! Alasan macam apa itu? Omel Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia sadar ia sedang menggali kuburnya sendiri.

"ah," ucap Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa Chanyeol sedang menahan tawanya dan ini membuatnya kesal.

"_are you laughing at me_?"

"tentu saja tidak."

"kau terdengar seperti sedang menertawakanku."

"demi Tuhan.." Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kini dia sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak. Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinga karena suara tawa itu hampir membuatnya tuli saking kerasnya.

"kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa aku akan tutup telfonnya." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Baek, tunggu...hahahahaha...tunggu..." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan,

"maaf, bukan maksudku menertawakanmu. Tapi demi Tuhan Baek, kau harus banyak belajar bohong. Karena apa yang kau katakan barusan sama sekali tidak meyakinkan."

"aku tidak bohong!"

"Baek, kau memang berbakat dalam banyak hal, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau lakukan, yaitu berbohong kepadaku."

'_oh baby, i've been lying to you for years_,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, tapi yang dia katakan justru, "well, aku sudah banyak berubah Chanyeol. dan sekali lagi, terimakasih atas undangannya, tapi sayangnya aku dan suamiku tidak bisa hadir."

"you wanna play this game baby? Okay siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengusir kupu – kupu terbang didalam perutnya mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya 'baby' dan kembali fokus pada percakapan dengan Chanyeol.

"nama siapa?" tanyanya berpura – pura

"suamimu. You know, namja yang sudah kau nikahi dan bangun disebelahmu setiap pagi?"

"_stop being an ass,_ Chanyeol."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Shit. Baekhyun bahkan belum memikirkan kebohongan sampai sejauh ini.

"emm.."

"emm? Kau sedang menggumam atau?" ledek Chanyeol

"kau bisa diam sebentar tidak sih? Aku belum selesai," omel Baekhyun

"oh, mian."

"namanya Im Siwan,"

"Im Siwan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

"ya ada masalah?"

"tidak ada sih. Tapi apa kau tau apa arti Im Siwan?"

"ini datang dari orang yang berinisial PCY kan? Apa kau tau seberapa bermasalhnya PCY?"

Tanpa disangka – sangka, Chanyeol malah tertawa dan entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa juga. Dan selama beberapa menit, itulah yang mereka lakukan, tertawa bersama. Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia tertawa lepas seperti ini. Mungkin terakhir kali ia bersama Chanyeol sebelum pertengakaran mereka? Kesadaran ini membuatnya berpikir mungkin dia sudah mempermalukan Chanyeol dengan sedikit tidak adil selama ini. Dia menilai karakter Chanyeol berdasarkan satu hal buruk yang dilakukannya, dia lupa sama sekali akan segala kebaikannya selama beberapa bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol bukan saja pacar yang baik, tapi juga teman baiknya. Dan sejujurnya, dia merindukan kehadiran seorang teman dalam hidupnya.

"God, i miss you," ucap Chanyeol pelan setelah tawa mereka reda.

Kata – kata Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam, namun dalam hati ia membalas, "i miss you too, Chanyeol."

Hatinya bersitegang, mempertanyakan apakah hanya perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan kepada Chanyeol sampai akhirnya hatinya mengakui, "_fine. I still love him okay_?"

Pengakuan ini membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dadanya sesak dan kepanikan mulai menyelimutinya.

No, no, no ini sama sekali tidak benar. Dia sudah mengunci cinta itu didalam boks, mengikat boks dengan rantai dan menguburnya dalam – dalam dibawah tanah, tidak pernah berniat membiarkannya melihat sinar matahari lagi.

"Baek?"

Mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh harap, membuat kepanikannya bertambah serauts kali lipat.

"i-i have to go, Chanyeol. ada yang harus aku.. i have to go."

Dan Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan itu. Kurang dari satu detik, teleponnya berbunyi lagi, dan tanpa melirik layar, Baekhyun langsung mematikannya. Oh my God this is really BAD.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika Baekhyun berani menghidupkan ponselnya lagi, ada sekitar dua puluh missed call, sepuluh SMS, dan beberapa voicemail. Sekitar 95 persennya datang dari nomor yang sama, yang kini dia kenali sebagai nomor Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Apa dia mau membaca SMS-SMS atau mendengar semua voicemail Chanyeol? Pada satu sisi, keingintahuan menggelitiknya, tapi di sisi lain, dia takut pada apa yang akan dia baca atau dengar. Delapan tahun yang lalu ketika Chanyeol membombardir inbox e-mail-nya, dia tidak pernah membaca satu pun. Begitu melihat namanya, dia langsung men-delete-nya dari inbox dan folder trash agar tidak tergoda untuk membacanya di kemudian hari. Untungnya Chanyeol berhenti mengganggunya di kemudian hari. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun mendapati rasa ingin tahu menang daripada rasa takut, dan dengan jari-jari gemetaran dia membuka SMS pertama yang dikirmkan oleh Chanyeol kemarin, pukul 17.28.

_Baek, kita belum selesai bicara. Nyalakan ponselmu_!

Sms yang kedua datang pada pukul 17.35.

_Baekhyun aku serius!_

Sms ketiga datang pada pukul 17.50.

_Just text me back when you get this. I just want to talk to you._

Panik akan ketagihan membaca sms Chanyeol yang lain, Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya kedalam laci meja. Harinya sudah cukup sibuk tanpa harus memusingkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menolak untuk menyerah karena ketika kembali dari meeting siang itu, Baekhyun menemukan satu e-mail darinya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat nama Chanyeol di dalam inbox-nya, sehingga dia menatap nama itu lekat-lekat dan membacanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan. E-mail itu dikirim sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jari-jarinya membeku di atas mouse, sementara perdebatan hebat tentang pro dan kontra untuk membuka e-mail itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dan mendapati diri masih dalam posisi yang sama, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pengecut dan membuka e-mail itu.

_Baek__,_

_Waktu__ ponselmu__ mati hari Minggu, aku bisa beralasan kal__au__ itu __m__emang kebiasaan__mu__ untuk __tidak__ mau diganggu pada akhir Minggu. Tapi __ponselmu__ masih mati sampe sekarang. Dan aku __tidak__ punya pilihan selain berpikir bahwa __kau__sedang__ menghindari__ku__._

_Aku__ sudah__meninggalkan__ banyak SMS dan voicemail di __ponselmu__. I don't know if you get any of those,__tapi __untuk berjaga - jaga__, aku __mengirim__ e-mail ini. Aku mau __ber__temu __dengan__mu lagi. Satu jam waktu__mu__, i__tu saja yang aku inginkan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu secara tatap muka__._

_Ini adalah usaha terakhir__ku__ untuk __menghubungimu__ secara baik-baik. Aku tunggu kabar dari__mu__ samp__ai__ besok siang jam 12.00. kal__au__ k__au__ masih __mendiamkanku__ juga, aku __tidak__ punya pilihan selain __mengambil__ extreme measures._

_Chanyeol__._

Setelah membaca e-mail itu sebanyak lima kali, tidaqk percaya bahwa Chanyeol memohon dan mengancamnya dalam email yang sama, Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. YaTuhan, dia mencari psikopat. Namja gila mana yang mengancam seorang yeoja agar mau bertemu dengannya? Kesal karena sudah diancam, Baekhyun membalas email itu.

_Chanyeol._

_Aku tidak tertarik untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi._

_Baekhyun._

Dan hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut akan ancaman Chanyeol, dia menyalakan ponselnya kembali. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menghapus semua sms dan voicemail yang Chanyeol kirimkan kemudian memblokir nomor itu. Dan sebagai pencegahan, dia juga menandai alamat email Chanyeol sebagai spam. Kalau namja itu bisa berpikir bahwa ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat hidup Baekhyun merana, dia salah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun setelah percakapan telepon mereka, rasanya dia sudah mau gila. Wanita itu sudah mematikan satu-satunya saluran komunikasi yang dia miliki untuk bisa menghubunginya. God, hidupnya sudah seperti rentetan kejadian _déjà vu from hell_ yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Dia mungkin akan bisa lebih tenang menghadapi situasi ini kalau dia tahu kesalahannya, masalahnya adalah dia betul-betul tidak tahu. Satu detik mereka sedang tertawa bersama-sama yang membuatnya senang bukan main karena sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Alhasil dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia pikir akan membuat Baekhyun senang. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah menutup telepon setelah menggumamkan alasan tidak jelas.

Dia mencoba menelepon balik, tapi tidak diangkat, dan ketika dia mencoba untuk yang kedua kali, ponsel Baekhyun sudah dimatikan. Dia mencoba semalaman untuk meneleponnya, tapi ponsel itu tetap mati. Semua voicemail dan SMS-nya juga tidak ada yang dibalas. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia kehilangan Baekhyun lagi, ketika dia sudah begitu dekat dengannya. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_ Apa dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar kalau menyangkut Baekhyun?

Kehabisan trik mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol menelepon Yoora.

"noona, _she turned off her phone_," teriak Chanyeol gemas begitu Yoora mengangkat telepon. Dari ujung saluran telepon kakaknya menjawab, "_who's this_?"

"_Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood, okay_."

"apa susahnya kau menyapaku dan menanyakan kabarku dahulu daripada langsung marah – marah seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mendengus tidak sabar dan berkata, "Fine. Halo noona, apakabar?"

"halo Channie, dari terakhir kita bicara, aku sudah sempat membuat oatmeal cookies, mengantar Yoochan ke play group, dan jalan – jalan ke mall. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" balas Yoora dengan nada ramah yang dibuat – buat.

"_She turned off her phone_." Chanyeol mengulangi beritanya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"who?"

"Mother Theresa," balas Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berteriak lagi.

Demi Tuhan, kalau Yoora menjahilinya sekali lagi dengan pura – pura siapa yang sedang dibicarakan, dia akan mendatangi rumah Yoora dan mencekiknya.

"mother Theresa? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Yoora dengan ekspresi bingung yang jelas dibuat – buat

"_Noona i swear to God.."_

"okay, go ahead."

"baru saja aku mengirim email kepadanya dan apa kau tau balasannya?"

"apa?"

Chanyeol membacakan isi email Baekhyun sebelum berkata, "_God that woman is driving me crazy_."

"_ya, i can see that_," ucap Yoora sambil cekikikan.

"noona bisakah kau tidak tertawa? Ini masalah serius oke?"

Memang apa yang kau katakan sehingga dia membalas seperti itu?"

Untuk memastikan Yoora mengerti duduk permasalahannya, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin sore. Tentang pembicaraan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun yang hampir terasa bersahabat, bahwa dia yakin seratus persen Baekhyun berbohong tentang memiliki suami, bahwa Yoora benar, Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya, bagaimana Baekhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan tiga kata itu dan tentunya emailnya yang harus ia akui bukan ide terbaiknya.

"terang saja dia kabur, pertama, kau bilang rindu dengannya tepat 24 jam setelah kalian baru bertemu lagi setelah delapan tahun berpisah. Kedua, kau mengancamnya untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. _In which universe do you think this would ever work?"_

Chanyeol mendengarkan teguran Yoora itu dalam diam. Dia mulai bertanya – tanya apakah sebaiknya ia melupakan ini dan kembali ke chicago? Tidak ada wanita manapun yang pantas menguras semua emosi dan waktunya seperti ini. Namun dia tahu itu tidak benar. Karena dia tau, untuk Baekhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja.

Dengan keyakinan baru bahwa dia akan berjuang sampai tetes darah penghabisan, Chanyeol berkata,

"Noona, kau masih ingat kan dengan janji untuk melakukan apapun untukku jika aku pergi keacara amal itu bersamamu?"

"ya?" tanya Yoora was – was.

"_Good. I need you to do something for me."_

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

YAY akhirnya update. Maaf ya kalo ini agak kelamaan soalnya baru sempet. Buat yang nungguin sekai buat ketemu sama Chanyeol, tunggu chapter depan ya hehehehehe oh ya seneng banget tanggepannya sebagian besar bagus, so yeah gue mau nanggepin beberapa point dari para riviewers:

*) Kapan sekai ketemu Chanyeol? chapter depan ya, soalnya mau bikin ffnya rapi ga buru – buru loncat cerita gitu, jadi sabar yaaa:-)

*) Ini ff murni remake atau ada yang diganti? Ini ff murni remake. Gue ga nambahin cerita atau semacamnya, ide cerita pure punya penulis novelnya, yang gue lakuin disini Cuma ganti nama tokoh sama beberapa setting tempat dan beberapa bahasa yang menurut gue terlalu casual buat dijadiin lebih kaya fanfiction seperti biasanya. Ga ada tambahan cerita, ini ff plotnya persis kaya novel aslinya. Kalian bisa baca novelnya kalo ga percaya.

*) Kenapa ngeremake novel ini yang KATANYA cenderung membosankan alurnya dan bahasanya gaenak karena campur inggris? Well, dari awal gue udah bilang, kalo disini Cuma mau berbagi bahan bacaan. Kalian suka atau engga itu hak kalian, gue ga pernah maksa untuk baca. Kalau bagi kalian ini membosankan then its okay, kalian gausah baca lagi chapter berikutnya, daripada kalian keep on review tapi Cuma minta gue stop dan ngeremake novel lain. Kalau kalian emang mikir ada novel yang lebih bagus dari pada ini buat diremake, then go, go write it your self, karena disini gue ngeremake apa yang gue suka.

*) Katanya novel ini pernah diremake dengan cast lain dan berenti ditengah? Tenang aja sist gue ga bakal berenti ditengah, pasti diselesein cuman kendala waktunya aja jadi mohon kesabarannya oke?

Kira – kira itu point – point yang mau gue sampein kekalian biar ga bingung lagi. Buat yang udah review baik ataupun buruk tentang ff ini, its okay guys gue menghargai kok, buat yang udah favs sama follows makasih juga, gue bakal berusaha buat update secepet yang gue bisa.

Well, see you in the next chapter! Review please? :-)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hit the lights_

_And I'll be crawling to your window tonight._

"Nama saya Byun Sehun. Umur saya tujuh tahun. Sya mempunyai saudara kembar, namanya Jongin..." Baekhyun sedang memanuver mobilnya menuju kantor sambil mendengarkan Sehun membacakan karangan Bahasa Koreanya. Hari ini jadwalnya sedikit lonngar, jadi ia bisa menjemput anak – anaknya sendiri. Biasanya ia akan menitipkan mereka kerumah eommanya dan menjemput mereka setelah pulang kerja, tapi hari ini ia akan membawa mereka kekantor. Sudah satu minggu ini kehidupannya kembali tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari Chanyeol. dia sudah memblokir nomor Chanyeol dari ponselnya, ia membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk tidak melonpat setiap kali ponselnya berdering. Membutuhkan selama itu juga baginya untuk tidak berdebar setiap kali ia akan membuka email.

Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang Chanyeol adalah bahwa laki-laki itu pantang menyerah. Kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkannya. Itu berarti, semakin dia menghindar, Chanyeol akan semakin gencar mengejarnya. Oleh sebab itu selama seminggu ini dia berusaha mengurangi waktunya berada di tempat umum, dengan begitu mengurangi kemungkinan baginya bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja. "bagaimana eomma? Bagus tidak?" Sehun bertanya dan dengan sedikit gelagapan Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat isi karangan tadi.

"Bagus kok," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bersalah karena sebetulnya dia tidak pasti apakah karangan itu memang bagus atau tidak. "Karanganmu bagaimana, Jongin?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anaknya yang satu lagi, yang kali ini kebagian duduk di bangku belakang. Melalui kaca tengah dia melihat Jongin sedang sibuk menarik-narik seatbelt-nya.

"Jongin," panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Ketika Jongin tidak bereaksi juga, Baekhyun melihat Sehun melemparkan kotak tisu dari bangku depan padanya, "aduhh," pekik Jongin sambil mengusap – usap hidungnya. "sakit tahu," omelnya dan siap melempar kotak tisu itu kembali kepada Sehun.

Baekhyun harus mengangkat tangannya, mengingatkan agar mereka tidak berkelahi didalam mobil karena ia sedang mengemudi. "Sehun, kau tidak boleh melempar kotak tisu kepada Jongin, oke?" Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"tuh, dengarkan eomma," ucap Jongin penuh kemenangan karena dibela.

"ya eomma," ucap Sehun sambil memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"dan Jongin, kalau diajak bicara, jawab, jadinya tidak akan dilempar kotak tisu lagi, oke?"

Bukannya mengucapkan jawaban yang sama seperti Sehun, Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kesal karena sudah peringatkan. "Jongin kau dengar eomma tidak?"

Membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Jongin untuk membalas, tapi akhirnya ia berkata pelan, "dengar, eomma."

Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kembarannya, dan Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun mungkin baru berumur tujuh tahun, tapi dia berjiwa 70 tahun.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di kantor dan tanpa aba-aba Jongin dan Sehun langsung tumpah dari mobil dan lari secepat mungkin ke dalam gedung. Well, secepat kaki mereka bisa membawa mereka sambil memanggul ransel penuh buku, tas makanan, dan botol minum. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka sudah seperti Frodo dan Sam dalam perjalanan ke Mount Doom. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepergian mereka yang selalu balapan menekan tombol lift. Entah berapa kali dia memperingatkan mereka agar tidak berlari jauh-jauh darinya jika sedang berada di tempat umum, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Akhirnya dia harus berkompromi dengan memperbolehkan mereka bermain "balapan menekan tombol lift" selama berada di bangunan kantornya saja. Setidak-tidaknya semua satpam di gedung ini mengenalnya dan akan menjaga anak-anaknya.

"aku duluan."

"aku yang duluan."

"aku!"

"akuuuu!"

Ketika Baekhyun berbelok, ia melihat anak – anaknya sedang beradu mulut didepan lift dan Minhyuk, salah satu karyawan kantor, sedang mengawasi pertengkaran itu.

"siapa yang duluan sampai Hyuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"mereka sampai berbarengan Baek. Sehun menekan tombol yang kiri dan Jongin yang kanan," Minhyuk melaporkannya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk terima kasih sebelum berkata, "tuhkan dengar kata Minhyuk ahjussi, kalian sampai bersamaan, dah, hari ini kalian sama – sama menang oke?"

Pada saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun harus mendorong anak – anaknya pada saat yang bersamaan kedalam lift sebelum mereka bertengkar lagi tentang siapa yang menginjak lantai duluan.

Mereka memasuki kantor beberapa menit kemudian. Kyungsoo yang selalu senang melihat mereka, menyapa dengan antusias.

"Halo Sehun, Halo Jongin."

"halo Kyungsoo noona," balas Sehun dengan malu – malu

Baekhyun tau jika Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo semenjak anaknya yang ekstra pemalu ini berani memberikan bunga kertas yang dia buat dikelas kepada Kyungsoo, yang menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Noona mengapa menyapa Sehun duluan sih?' ucap Jongin dengan sedikit cemberut.

Lain dengan Sehun yang Baekhyun yakin ingin menjadi romeo bagi Kyungsoo jika ia bisa, Jongin hanya melihat Kyungsoo sebagai satu lagi orang dewasa yang bisa memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

Tanpa terlihat kaget akan teguran Jongin, Kyungsoo berkata, "oiya Noona lupa, ulang ya,"

Kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan Jongin dan berkata, "namja favorite noona, apakabar?" kata – kata ini sepertinya membuat Sehun cemburu bukan main karena ia langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi Jongin, yang terkadang tidak peka dengan perasaan kembarannya, hanya menjawab, "baik," sambil tersenyum senang karena mendapat perhatian lebih.

"peluk noona kalau begitu," pinta Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin dengan senang hati langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Setelah mencium dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun yang sudah berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Baekhyun dengan wajah super cemberut.

Jongin yang tidak pernah tahan tidak berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kembarannya, langsung mengikuti Sehun sambil berkata, "Sehuuun, Sehuuuun.. tunggu.."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak – anaknya. "sepertinya Sehun marah padaku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil buru – buru bangun

"tentu saja dia marah, kekasihnya sudah memeluk dan mencium Jongin," jawab Baekhyun sambil membantu Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi berlututnya.

"ooops" Kyungsoo meringis. "kalau begitu nanti sebelum pulang aku akan memeluk dan mencium Sehun biar impas."

"yeah, that would make his day," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ah, apa ada yang mencariku selama aku pergi?"

"ada, bapak – bapak yang sudah menelfon sebanyak dua kali sejam belakangan ini."

"siapa namanya?"

"dia tidak menginngalkan nama,"

"apa dia meninggalkan pesan?"

"tidak juga, ia berkata akan menelfon lagi nanti."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu memasuki ruangannya. Dia baru saja akan menutup pintu ketika melihat appanya keluar dari ruangannya yang terletak bersebrangan dengannya. "Jongin dan Sehun sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Mendengar suara harabojinya, Jongin dan Sehun langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangan untuk menyambut appa dan menghilang kedalam ruangannya. Mereka memang lebih menyukai ruangan appa yang selalu penuh dengan maket, daripada ruangan Baekhyun yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan. Dia baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika intercom berbunyi.

"Baek, bapak – bapak yang tadi menelfon sekarang sedang jold on di line satu. Ia bilang namanya Park Chanyeol. apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya merasa lututnya langsung melemas. Darimana Chanyeol tau ia bekerja disini? Oh God, dia harus segera pidah kerja.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. Dia seharusnya tau bahwa Chanyeol akan menemukan cara lain untuk menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan sekreatif ini. Apa coba yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia serius ketika ia bilang tidak mau dihubungi lagi? Kalau pengusiran halus tidak bekerja, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengusirnya secara terang – terangan. Salah satu penyesalannya adalah karena ia harus melibatkan Kyungsoo.

"oh ya maaf, jangan pernah transfer telefon kepadaku. Ever. Untuk kali ini, aku minta kau sampaikan pesan ini untuknya,"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menekan redial pada nomor telepon kantor Baekhyun. Minggu lalu ia meminta Yoora untuk mencari tau, melalui Changmin yang memang memiliki banyak kenalan dalam organisasi yang mengadakan acara penggalangan dana, tentang Baekhyun. Melalui informasi inilah Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun bekerja sebagai arsitek disebuah perusahaan developer besar dengan nama Byun Corp, yang berkantor dipusat kota seoul. Dengan bersenjatakan informasi ini, Chanyeol menelfon informasi untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon mereka.

Membutuhkannya sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya ditransfer ke seseorang bernama Kyungsoo yang mereka bilang adalah asisten dan sekertaris Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau cara mencerna semua informasi, yang menurutnya agak sedikit mengangetkan ini. Ketika ia mendengar nama tempat Baekhyun bekerja, ia curiga ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Namun kenyataan bahwa baekhyun, pada umurnya yang baru 27 tahun, sudah memiliki asisten diperusahaan ini, mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Selama ini ia tahu Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga berada, namun ia tidak menyangka keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga kaya raya.

"apa Baekhyun sudah kembali kekantor?"

"sudah, Tuan,"

"bisa saya bicara dengannya?"

"nama anda?"

"Park Chanyeol,"

"baik tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol menunggu selama tiga menit ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik sebelum Kyungsoo kembali padanya, "umm, maaf, Tuan Chanyeol, tapi saya diminta untuk menyampaikan pesan ini oleh Baekhyun," Kyungsoo berdeham sebentar dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar Kyungsoo berdoa supaya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lain kalau sampai ia dipecat karena hal ini, "Baekhyun bilang...fuck off. Dan hangan pernah menghubungi nomor ini lagi."

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak. Rupanya Baekhyun serius dengan kemarahannya. Karena seingatnya, Baekhyun hanya akan menyumpah kalau sudah berada diujung tanduk.

"Kyungsoo ssi," ucap Chanyeol,

"ya Tuan," Kyungsoo terdengar ketakutan dan Chanyeol benar – benat mengasihaninya katena secara tidak sengaja membuat Kyungsoo terjebak diantara perangnya dengan Baekhyun.

"bilang kepada Baekhyun bahwa saya akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Terserah dia mau atau tidak. Waktu kami bertemu nanti, saya akan ikat dia ketiang dan saya tampar pantatnya sampai dia minta ampun."

Dan Chanyeol menutup telepon sebelum melanjutkan tawanya. Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya pada harimau kumbang. Memiliki penampilan cantik dan gerakan lemah gemulai bak pemain ballet, tapi tidak akan ragu – ragu untuk mengeluarkan cakarannya jika merasa terpojok. God, he loves that woman.

.

.

.

"saya akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Terserah dia mau atau tidak. Waktu kami bertemu nanti, saya akan ikat dia ketiang dan saya tampar pantatnya sampai dia minta ampun." Kata – kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kebakaran semenjak mendengarnya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah merah padam dan menyampaikannya dengan sedikit terbata – bata.

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendiri untuk merenungi kata-kata Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan, karena sekarang dia memikirkan hal-hal lain yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan padanya. Contohnya, mungkin setelah menampar pantatnya, Chanyeol bisa menyerangnya dengan ganas? Sesuatu yang cukup sering dilakukannya waktu mereka masih bersama. Laki-laki itu selalu tahu cara untuk membuat tubuhnya meleleh dengan sentuhan tangan, bibir, lidah, gigi, bahkan embusan napasnya. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dengan kata-katanya. Mulut laki-laki itu seharusnya datang dengan sebuah tanda peringatan: "Jangan diajak bicara kalau tidak mau kehilangan celana dalam Anda".

Oh, dear God, dia betul-betul harus mencari suami untuk menyalurkan semua pikiran kotor ini. Dengan kesal Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menggeram frustasi.

.

.

.

Dia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur semenjak pukul 23.00, dan sekarang pada pukul 02.00 dia masih seratus persen sadar. Setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya, memori tentang kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol menyerangnya, bahkan ketika saat pertama kalinya…

Baekhyun duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol dan menguburkan wajahnya pada kedua belah tangannya.

Oh, my God, what have I done? Dia baru saja tidur dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Chanyeol memang pacarnya dan dia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya, dan dia mencintai namja itu, tapi itu tidak membenarkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Dia sudah dibesarkan dengan norma-norma agama yang kuat untuk menghindari hal seperti ini. Tidak peduli mereka sudah melakukannya dengan aman, yang terpenting adalah bahwa mereka sudah melakukannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan sekarang? Bayangan bahwa Chanyeol akan harus menikahinya setelah ini membuatnya panas-dingin. Dia baru saja masuk kuliah dan belum siap melepaskan status lajangnya. Dan bagaimana kalau setelah ini Chanyeol justru memutuskan hubungan mereka? Karena toh sebagai namja, dia sudah hal yang mereka inginkan dari seorang yeoja, dan dia sudah dengan rela memberikannya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Chanyeol dikenal sebagai namja tipe one night stand sebelum ketemu dengannya. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia akan berbeda di mata Chanyeol? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan nasib yang sama menimpanya. Dia harus meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum namja itu meninggalkannya.

Dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mendongak. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk. Rambutnya yang agak panjang masih basah. Dan untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia melihat Chanyeol tanpa kaus, tapi setiap kali dia akan menganga juga. Chanyeol yang memang hobi berenang, memiliki dada dan bahu yang kokoh dan pinggang ramping. Lain dengan banyak namja seumurannya yang senang mentato tubuh mereka sampai mirip dengan Yakuza, tubuh Chanyeol bersih tanpa bercak apa pun.

"Morning, Sunshine," sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. "Hey, you okay?" tanyanya khawatir dan buru-buru menghampirinya.

Entah kenapa, tapi ini membuat Baekhyun panik. Buru-buru dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Chanyeol dan berkata cepat, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Whaaattt?" langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan dia terlihat bingung. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi Yeollie." Baekhyun membelakanginya dan segera mengenakan pakaian dalam yang dia sampirkan pada sandaran kursi tadi malam. Sambil mengenakan jinsnya, dia menambahkan, "dan aku yakin kau tidak punya rencana untuk bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini."

Dia baru saja mengancingkan jinsnya ketika lengan Chanyeol yang dingin sudah memeluknya dari belakang, otomatis membuat kedua lengannya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Just stop. Stop this, right now. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu tentangku. Setelah semua yang sudah aku lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku cinta setengah mati denganmu."

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Kau tidak benar – benar hanya berkata seperti itu untuk membujukku supaya aku mau tidur denganmu. Sekarang setelah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, hanya tinggal nunggu waktu sampai kau meninggalkanku," teriak Baekhyun, sekali lagi mencoba berontak.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggeram dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah tidak berada di dalam pelukan namja itu lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia memutar tubuhnya, dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda tampan itu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian dia muncul kembali. Melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang gelap membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi Chanyeol terlihat terlalu marah untuk peduli. Dia tidak berhenti hingga dia berdiri di hadapannya.

"berikan tanganmu," geramnya.

Otomatis Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Melihat reaksinya membuat Chanyeol menyumpah dan dengan paksa dia menarik tangan kanannya.

"Eh, eh… Yeollie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Yeollie…"

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengelilingi ibu jari tangan kanannya. "lain kali jika kau meragukan perasaanku kepadamu, aku ingin kau melihat cincin ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk cincin yang sekarang melingkari ibu jarinya.

Cincin itu adalah cincin trademark milik Chanyeol yang selalu dia kenakan pada kelingking kirinya. Barang paling berharga yang dimilikinya karena merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-18 dari appanya. Dia pernah bilang bahwa melepaskan cincin itu sudah seperti melepaskan sebagian dirinya. Cincin yang sama yang sekarang berada di dalam sebuah kotak di laci pakaian Baekhyun paling bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lies_

_You never really told me and I never thought to ask you why_

Begitu Baekhyun memasuki kantornya pagi ini, hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah aroma yang berbeda. Dia mencium aroma bunga-bungaan yang sangat kuat, bukan citrus seperti biasanya.

"apa ada yang meninggal?" canda Baekhyun pada Luna, resepsionis kantor.

"oh tidak, sejam yang lalu ada yang mengantarkan bunga, sangat banyak kepada Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia sekertarismu Baek?" tanya Seulgi, salah satu arsitek senior yang juga bekerja untuk appanya, yang kebetulan sampai kantor bersamaan dengannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"I guess someone has a very romantic boyfriend," ucap Seulgi sambil tersenyum dan berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ini, meskipun sedikit bingung karena setahunya Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pacar.

Ketika dia sampai di depan ruangannya dan melihat meja Kyungsoo penuh dengan karangan bunga berbagai jenis, dia mengomentari, "Nice flowers, Soo. smells good, too," sebelum melangkah masuk keruangannya.

Dan dia harus mundur kembali karena berpikir sudah masuk ke ruangan yang salah. Dia melirik plang nama pada pintunya yang bertuliskan nama dan jabatannya, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan bingung. "Kenapa ada banyak sekali karangan bunga di ruanganku?"

"Oh, iya. Tadi pagi ada yang mengantarnya sebanyak ini. Aku sudah mencobanya untuk mentata sebanyak-banyaknya di ruanganmu, tapi masih banyak sisa, makannya tumpah ke mejaku."

Baekhyun semakin bingung. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memberikan bunga padanya. Apa dari klien? Tapi jenis karangan bunga yang sekarang menghiasi ruangannya bukan jenis yang biasa dikirimkan seseorang ke rekan bisnis, lebih seperti bunga yang dikirimkan seseorang kepada kekasihnya. Dengan kesadaran ini, dia langsung waswas. "Bunganya dari siapa, Soo?"

Please don't say, Chanyeol. Please don't say, Chanyeol. Please don't say, Chanyeol, Baekhyun memohon dalam hati.

"Dari Chanyeol, Baek."

DEMI BALING-BALING BAMBU DORAEMON! Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Dia seharusnya lebih spesifik ketika memberikan perintah kepada Kyungsoo tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia sekarang yakin bahwa Chanyeol bukan saja kreatif, tapi nekat. Entah apa yang akan appanya pikir begitu beliau lihat kantornya yang rapi, bersih, dan steril ini kini sudah kelihatan seperti toko bunga, atau lebih parah lagi… rumah duka. Oh, my God, appa! Appanya tidak boleh melihat semua ini. Karena beliau pasti akan mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah yang mengirim bunga sebanyak ini? Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"apa para OB sudah sampai dikantor?" tanya Baekhyun setenang mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Belum,"

"Kyungsoo, tolong bantu aku untuk membuang semua bunga ini."

"semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu,

"semuanya." Tandas Baekhyun yang tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, langsung bergegas memasuki ruangannya dan mengambil dua karangan bunga pertama yang dilihatnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun baru bisa bernapas lagi setelah ruangannya dan meja Kyungsoo bersih dari rangkaian bunga. Dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan citrus sebanyak-banyaknya di sekitar kantor sampai aroma bunga-bungaan tidak tercium lagi. Puas telah menutupi jejaknya, dia duduk kembali di meja kerja dan menghembuskan napas lega. Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat tempat sampah di mana dia baru saja membuang semua rangkaian bunga milik Baekhyun. Ada sedikit kesedihan melihat semua bunga yang sudah dirangkai dengan rapi dan indah kini teronggok terabaikan. Dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang ditemuinya hampir dua minggu yang lalu di acara amal itu, tapi sepertinya masalahnya cukup serius sehingga membuat bosnya yang biasanya kalem dan sopan jadi kalang kabut dan bisa menyumpah dengan fasih.

Dari sedikit percakapan yang dia dengar malam itu, sepertinya mereka adalah mantan kekasih, meskipun dia tidak tahu kapan persisnya hubungan mereka tejadi. Dan sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak berakhir dengan baik karena Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Chanyeol dengan mengatakan dia sudah punya suami. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk dikatakan, karena setahunya Baekhyun tidak punya suami. Jangankan suami, menurut gossip yang bereddar di kantor, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah punya pacar atau menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki mana pun. Dan ini bukan karena tidak ada laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Banyak pegawai laki-laki dan juga beberapa klien yang menyukai Baekhyun. Dan kenapa tidak? Dengan kulit putih bersih, wajah berbentuk hati, dan mata seperti almond, Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada Sailor Moon.

Sebagai orang yang cukup romantis, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti tindakan Baekhyun yang menurutnya ekstrem ini. bagaimana bisa seorang wanita waras menolak laki-laki seperti Chanyeol? Sudah ganteng, romantis lagi, sampai mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh rangkaian bunga. Oh, kalau saja ada yang rela mengirimkan satu rangkaian bunga untuknya, dia pasti senangnya bukan main. Mungkin dia bisa menyimpan satu saja dari semua karangan bunga ini? Hitung-hitung dapat pahala karena menyelamatkan makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini dari kehancuran.

Dan dengan begitu, dia mulai mengaduk-aduk tempat sampah memilih karangan bunga yang masih utuh dan belum rusak. Beberapa OB yang melewatinya menatapnya bingung, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia menemukan karangan bunga yang diinginkannya. Karangan bunga matahari dan peoni. Dia mendekatkan rangkaian itu ke hidungnya untuk mencium aromanya, dan pada saat itulah dia melihat kartu kecil berwarna putih yang terselip di tengah-tengah rangkaian bunga itu. Dia menarik kartu itu dan menatapnya ragu. Dia tahu dia tidak berhak membaca pesan yang dituliskan pada kartu tersebut. Bahwa kalau dia sampai membacanya, maka dia sudah melanggar privasi Baekhyun. Tapi keingintahuan menggerogotinya, detik selanjutnya dia sudah membaca isi kartu itu.

_Dear B,_

_I love you because you're my sunflower._

_Love C._

Dia langsung meraba dadanya, terharu oleh kata-kata yang sederhana tapi sangat manis itu. Dan dengan semangat dia langsung mengaduk-aduk seluruh tempat sampah untuk menarik semua kartu yang ditemukannya pada setiap karangan bunga dan membacanya. Setiap kartu semakin membuatnya meleleh dan laki-laki mana pun yang bisa membuat wanita merasa seperti ini hanya dengan kata-katanya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mengangkat tatapannya dari layar laptop dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri ragu diambang pintu.

"ada apa Kyung?"

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke ruangannya dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas kecil diatas mejanya sebelum melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan misterius Kyungsoo ini. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada tumpukan yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan, yang ternyata adalah kartu. Kartu yang dia lihat diselipkan pada setiap karangan bunga yang baru saja dibuangnya. Baekhyun menatap tumpukan itu seakan itu bom. Dia baru saja akan mengangkat tumpukan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah ketika matanya membaca tulisan pada kartu yang paling atas. Dia mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang mirip cakar ayam.

_I Love you because you're the smartest person I know._

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia sudah membaca kartu selanjutnya yang ada di genggamannya.

_I love you because you went to Bon Jovi Concert with me eventho you hate loud noises_

_I love you because you always made my T-shirt smells like you._

_I love you because you tolerated my singing._

_I love you because you watched horror movies with me eventho you were scared._

_I love you because you're the most beautiful woman i've ever seen._

_I love you becayse you make me a better person._

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti hingga dia membaca kartu terakhir. Ada 24 kartu, total. Semuanya dengan pesan berbeda-beda. Semua kartu akan dimulain dengan "Dear B" dan diakhiri dengan "Love C" sebagaimana mereka memanggil satu sama lain waktu pacaran. Hanya Chanyeol-lah yang memanggilnya "B" dan dia yakin bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang pernah memanggil Chanyeol, "C". hah! Peduli setan dengan memori itu. Dia tidak akan terperangkap lagi oleh gombalan Chanyeol. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia memanggilnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jana membuang tumpukan kartu itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah menghadiri rapat bulanan kantor yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Kepalanya sudah pusing karena tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. berarti dia memiliki tiga puluh menit sebelum Sehun dan Jongin sampai. Hari ini sekali lagi mereka harus menghabiskan sore mereka dengannya karena eomma ada acara, jadi tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan dompetnya dari laci untuk pergi makan siang ketika teleponnya bordering. Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang sakit, jadi tugas menerima telepon dialihkan ke Luna, resepsionis kantor.

"Baekhyun, ada Tuan Chanyeol di ruang tunggu yang mau bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun pikir dia sudah salah dengar dan bertanya, "Did you say Chanyeol?" "Benar." Tegas Luna.

Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang di maksud Luna adalah Park Chanyeol. Shit! What the hell is he doing here?! Dia pikir dia sudah aman karena setelah mengirimkan bunga padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak mendengar kabar sama sekali darinya. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa semua mimpi buruk ini belum berakhir. Jam dinding berganti ke 12.35 dan kepanikannya menyerangnya. Oh, my God. Dia harus mengusir Chanyeol sekarang juga. Anak-anak akan tiba di kantor sebentar lagi dan mereka tidak boleh bertemu. Oh, andaikan Kyungsoo ada di sini. Dia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan cara mengusir Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo yang tahu persis perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol akan langsung menanganinya.

"Luna, tolong bilang ke Tuan Chanyeol kalau aku sibuk sekali dan tidak bisa menemui beliau hari ini."

Samar – samar baekhyun mendengar Luna mengulangi kata – katanya. Kemudian mendengar seseorang dengan suara berat menjawab, tetapi dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara Luna lagi.

"Baek, Tuan Chanyeol bilang dia akan duduk disini seharian sampai kau ada waktu untuk menemuinya."

Oh, this is stupid. Baiklah, kalau Chanyeol memang sebegini ngototnya ingin menemuinya. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia hanya berharap bahwa Chanyeol bisa pergi dengan damai, Karena dia betul-betul tidak mau menimbulkan keributan sampai bisa didengar oleh appa, yang untungnya hari ini sedang ada di Busan.

"Oke, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," ucap Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju ruang tunggu tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk tidak sabaran, menunggu Baekhyun yang menurut resepsionis sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu. Resepsionis itu kini menatapnya dengan seksama, seakan dia specimen penelitian. Dia terlihat tidak senang sama sekali melihatnya dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa. Seingatnya, mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelum sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketikadia menginformasikan ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sekilas dia melarikan matanya pada jins gelap dan kemeja putih dengan lengan di lipat hingga ke siku yang dikenakannya. Apa si resepsionis ini tidak menyetujui penampilan kasualnya?

Well tough shit, woman. Dia suka jins dan kemeja putihnya dan tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah opininya ini. Well, kecuali Baekhyun mungkin. Dia akan secepat kilat menanggalkan semua pakaian ini kalau Baekhyun sedikit saja menunjukkan dia tidak menyukai penampilannya. Memikirkan tentang gadis itu, membawa senyum simpul pada wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia bisa juga menembus benteng pertahanan baekhyun dan membuatnya menemuinya. Meskipun dengan sedikit… okay fine, banyak paksaan. Dia menyalahkan situasi ini sepenuhnya pada yeoja itu. Kalau saja ia tidak terus menghindarinya, maka dia tidak perlu berkelakuan seperti ini. Dia merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun sebelum melihatnya dan mendongak. Dia melihat wanita itu sedang bergegas ke arahnya dengan wajah serius. Dia segera berdiri dan menunggu hingga Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya sebelum menyapa. "Hey, Baek."

"what are you doing here?" desis Baekhyun

"mencarimu." Baekhyun menyedekapkan tangannya dan berkata, "oke, kau sudah bertemu denganku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya, sikap dingin Baekhyun mulai membuatnya pissed off.

"did you get my flowers?"

"yes."

"apa kau menyukainya?"

"aku membuang semuanya ketempat sampah, Chanyeol."

"you did what?!" teriaknya membuat siresepsionis bangkit dari kursinya dan beberapa orang yang berseliweran diruang tunggu menoleh dengan pandangan kaget.

"sssstt" ucap Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya pada resepsionis untuk kembali duduk sebelum menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu.

"aku tidak tau cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sadar jika aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan nafasnya pendek – pendek. God, she's beautiful when she's mad, pikir Chanyeol. tanpa pikir panjang ia bertanya, "apa kau sudah makan siang?" Baekhyun menatapnya seakan dia baru saja menanyakan apakah ia mau tidur dengan Chanyeol atau tidak.

"what?"

"sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 siang. Tadi resepsionis kantormu bilang kalau kau ada meeting dari tadi pagi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melirik kearah jam tangannya sambil mengetuk – ngetuk sepatunya tidak sabar. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan kalau dia sedang pusing dan bingung. Dan tatapan Chanyeol langsung mengarah pada bibir itu, mencoba sebisa mungkin mengusir keinginannya untuk menciumnya. Pikiran kotot Chanyeol terpotong oleh terbukanya pintu lift sebelah kiri dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Lift itu memamerkan kesesakan luar biasa, dan tanpa Chanyeol sangka – sangka Baekhyun memasukinya dengan paksa dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengikutinya kalau tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan berbicara dengannya.

Selama lift dalam perjalanan turun dari lantai delapan menuju lobi, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu, tapi Baekhyun menolak menatapnya. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka turun di lobi dan Baekhyun menariknya kebelakang pilar besar, jauh dari lalu lalang orang.

"untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mohon kepadamu untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kalau kau pikir kau bisa datang begitu saja setelah delapan tahun tanpa hubungan dan mengharapkanku untuk menerimamu lagi dalam hidupku hanya dengan kata – kata manis dan karangan bunga, kau salah. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri Chanyeol, dan itu tidak termasuk dirimu didalamnya. So please, for the love of God, leave me the hell alone." Ucap Baekhyun.

"aku tidak bisa." Tolak Chanyeol.

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

"karena aku masih mencintaimu oke? Dan aku yakin kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Chanyeol tau pengakuannya ini mengagetkan Baekhyun tapi dia tidak mau menariknya lagi. Mungkin kalau Baekhyun tau persis perasaannya, dia tidak akan lari lagi. Namun harapannya ini hancur lebur ketika Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah titik disamping kepalanya dan mengatakan, "aku yakinkan kepadamu kalau aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadamu." Katanya datar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memutuskan langkah selanjutnya. Ia tau Baekhyun sedang berbohong kepadanya.

"oke aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol. tatapan Baekhyun langsung terfokus padanya. Dia memicingkan mata dengan curiga, "dont screw with me, Chanyeol."

Namja itu menyeringai, senang karena bisa membuat Baekhyun terus berbicara dengannya meskipun hanya untuk mengata-ngatainya.

"aku serius. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini, asalkan kau bisa mengulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan...dengan menatap mataku."

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup berkali – kali, tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Dan Chanyeol tau, dia sudah menang.

"just as i thought," ucap Chanyeol, dan tanpa permisi lagi dia langsung menarik bahu Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

Tanpa memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan hanya dengan satu gerakan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu dia sudah meninggal dan masuk surga. Rasa gadisnya ini masih sama, percampuran mint, citrus, dan Baekhyun, dan holy hell, dia merindukan rasa itu. Dengan sedikit kasar dia mendorong punggung Baekhyun ke pilar tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dan mengurung tubuh yeoja itu dengan tubuhnya. Dia mensyukuri betapa kecilnya tubuh Baekhyun sehingga bisa ditutupi seluruhnya oleh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik diri, tapi Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke dadanya untuk mendorongnya, tangan pemuda bergerak ke rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis itu sadar apa yang mendominasi ciuman ini. Dia tahu bahwa dia kemungkinan sudah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan keganasannya, tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk membuat yeoja itu sadar bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Terserah dia mau atau tidak. Dan ya, dia tahu pikirannya ini sangat primitive bak kaum barbar dan kalau saja kaum feminis mendengarnya, mereka akan meneriakkan sumpah serapah sebelum melemparkan panic, penggorengan, piring, mangkuk, pisau, dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Tapi dida tidak peduli. Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan dia milik Baekhyun. Mereka tidak akan komplet tanpa satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

_And all i've tried to hide_

_Its eating me apart_

_Trace this life out._

Chanyeol harus menghentikan dirinya dari menggeram ketika tubuh Baekhyun tidak lagi kaku didalam pelukannya dan tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya mau mendorong dadanya, sudah naik untuk melingkari lehernya. Kuku – kuku yang panjang mulai mencakar kilut kepalanya dan kalau saja rambutnya lebih panjang, dia tau Baekhyun pasti sudah menjambaknya. Ya dia selalu tau bahwa Baekhyun likes it rough, dan dia tidak pernah ada masalah sama sekali dengan itu. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah membalas ciumannya seganas ia menciumnya.

Untuk beberapa menit, itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Mencium satu sama lain. Bibir dan lidah mereka seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa perlu diperintahkan oleh otak mereka, seakan-akan delapan tahun yang memisahkan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol harus menarik napas dalam kalau tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan pingsan di hadapan Baekhyun. Detak jantungnya sudah nggak keruan dan dia mengalami masalah mengontrol libidonya. Tapi dia harus mengontrolnya.

Perlahan-lahan dia menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya dan mendapati gadis itu terlihat sama-sama out of control seperti dirinya. Pupil matanya lebih besar dari normal dan baekhyun sedang menatapnya seperti ingin melahapnya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah gadis itu, dan Baekhyun mendekatkan keningnya hingga bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol. Suatu tindakan yang sangat simple, tapi penuh dengan intiminasi dan pengertian yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membawanya pulang sekarang juga dan meneruskan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan di atas tempat tidur. Di sudut pikirannya Chanyeol sadar bahwa mereka sedang di tempat umum. Siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka dan kemungkinan bisa menyebabkan mereka ditangkap polisi, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti, biarpun api nereka menjilati kakinya sekalipun. Dan dengan ini dia kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun.

Ketika dia sedang mencoba menarik lidah Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mulutnya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara anak kecil bertanya, "eomma.. eomma sedang apa?"

Baekhyun langsung menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Chanyeol dan tubuhnya kaku di dalam pelukannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke dua anak kecil yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. "Oh, shit," ucap Baekhyun dan buru-buru mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauhinya. Namun Chanyeol tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tatapannya melekat pada dua anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dua anak kecil yang sangat mirip satu sama lain sehingga orang yang melihatnya tidak akan punya pikirain lain selain bahwa mereka kembar. Sepasang kembar yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

.

.

Shit! Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua anaknya kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan mulut menganga.

"eomma itu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang pelan – pelan berjalan kearahnya, wajahnya penuh keingin tahuan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya satu langkah dibelakangnya.

Oh crap! Kalau saja ada tombol rewind yang bisa ia tekan pada saat ini, dia akan kembali kedua minggu yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri acara amal sumber bencana yang kini sedang dialaminya.

"eomma?" suara Jongin membangunkannya dan buru – buru mendorong Chanyeol dengan paksa dan melangkah mendekati anak – anaknya untuk memeluk mereka. "halo sayang," ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium kepala Sehun dan Jongin. Dia lalu berlutut dihadapan mereka dalam usaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Chanyeol, dia berkata, "bisa tolong kalian naik duluan keatas? Eomma masih ada urusan. Sebentar lagi eomma akan menyusul."

"oke, tapi itu siapa eomma?" Sehun bertanya lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit ngotot. Tatapan Sehun terkunci pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika diberikan waktu yang cukup, Sehun akan mengenali ayahnya. Dan kepanikan menyerang, "hanya teman eomma," ucap Baekhyun cepat dan segera bangun untuk menutupi Chanyeol dari tatapan Sehun dengan tubuhnya.

"kekasih eomma ya?" tanya Jongin.

"bukan"

"tapi tadi aku lihat eomma mencium ahjussi itu!" Jongin berkeras,

"Byun Jongin berhenti menginterogasi eomma!" geram Baekhyun. Dan bukannya terlihat takut, untuk beberapa detik Jongin justru kelihatan bingung. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum bertanya dengan polos, "menggasi itu apa eomma?"

Dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengalami masalah untuk bertahan pada rasa kesalnya. Yang ia inginkan adalah tertawa terbahak – bahak karena Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan kata menginterogasi. Tentu saja kata itu terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun. Merasa tawanya akan meledak, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Minhyuk yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Sehun dan Jongin,

"Hyuk, tolong bawa anak – anak keatas, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul."

"ayo Sehun, Jongin, " ajak Minhyuk sambil menggandeng dengan sedikit memaksa.

"tapi eomma..."rengek Sehun dan Jongin pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sehun! Jongin! Kalau kalian tidak mau naik sekatang eomma tidak akan mengajak kalian berenang lagi, arrasseo?"

Sehun dan Jongin langsung memberikan tampang cemberut dan mengikuti Minhyuk tanpa berkata – kata lagi. Setelah mereka menghilang dalam lift, baru Baekhyun berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap pintu lift yang sudah lama tertutup.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol bahkan tidak terlihat mendengar panggilannya sama sekali, "Chanyeol," sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya. Seperti sadar bahwa ada orang dihadapannya, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu lift kepada Baekhyun. Dan pada saat itulah Baekhyun melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Chanyeol. dear God, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia sudah membuat namja paling maskulin yang pernah ditemuinya menangis.

"Chan aku minta maaf, aku.."

"they're mine." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, memotong kata – kata Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mengangguk, "aku tidak pernah..."

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya lemas dan diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah, tapi dia menemukan dirinya sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang dia coba tahan sepanjang perjalanan dan tangannya gemetaran tidak karuan. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya seperti bayi di dalam rahim ibu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia punya anak laki, bukan satu, tapi dua. Ketika matanya jatuh pada mereka sejam yang lalu, dia menyangka sudah salah lihat, bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi kemudian dia sadar memang melihat dua anak laki dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan dirinya hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa seseorang sudah membuat klon dirinya tanpa seizinnya. Segala sesuatu tentang mereka mengingatkannya pada dirinya, bahkan aura kebandelan yang terpancar darisetiap pori mereka. Dia tidak lagi perlu membayangkan wajah anaknya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun ini, anaknya bukan hanya bayangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya, tapi kenyataan yang menamparnya persis di muka. Son of a bitch. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa setega ini padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa berbohong tentang sesuatu sebesar dan sepenting ini? Dia tahu bahwa dia memang seorang asshole delapan tahun yang lalu, tapiapakah dia berhak diperlakukan seperti ini?

Dan bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya? Mereka juga berhak mendapatkan kasih saying dan perhatian seorang ayah. Bukannya, dia mempertanyakan kemampuan Baekhyunsebagai orang tua, karena semenjak dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia tau Baekhyun memiliki potensi menjadi ibu yang baik. dan dari sedikit interaksi yang dua lihat antara Baekhyun dan anaknya tadi, pikirannya benar. Tapi tetap saja, akan lebih baik lagi seorang anak untuk memiliki kasih sayang dari appa dan eomma.

Mereka sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandikan anak-anaknya, mengganti popok mereka, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, mengajari mereka cara membaca dan berhitung, memeluk mereka kalau mereka takut tidur sendiri, menuntun mereka naik sepeda untuk pertama kali, nonton finding nemo sama-sama dan tertawa-tawa melihat kelucuan Dori, dan banyak lagi hal yang biasanya di lakukan seorang ayah dengan anak mereka ketika mereka balita. Ini semua adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan lagi.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah hidup leha-leha sebagaiman layaknya laki-laki single dengan pekerjaan mapan dan tanpa tanggung jawab lain selain dirinya, sementara Baekhyun harus membagi waktu antara bekerja dan mengurus anak, sendiri. Bayangan Baekhyun sebagai ibu tunggal yang hanya bisa memberikan kehidupan pas-pasan kepada anak-anaknya sementara dia hidup mewah, mengahantuinya. Kenyataan bahwa yeoja itu berasal dari keluarga kaya dan kemungkinan mendapatkan support financial dari keluarganya, tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia bertanya-tanya, pengorbanan apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk mendapatkan support itu? Seingatnya dari cerita Baekhyun, appanya tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari bayaran.

Dia selalu bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun, tapi rasa bangga itu sekarang bercampur dengan rasa salut dan hormat. Rasa bersalah karena dia sudah lalai akan tugasnya untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya, menyelimutinya. Holy shit! Tadi pagi dia bangun hanya sebagai laki-laki single yang tanggung jawab terbesarnya adalah memastikan proyek konsultasinya berjalan lancar, dan sore ini, dia adalah seorang ayah dari dua anak laki berumur tujuh tahun. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, AKU SEORANG APPA! Apa dia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang appa yang baik untuk anak-anaknya? Dia tahu Yoochan selalu senang bermain dengannya, tapi Yoochan baru berumur empat tahun dan selalu bisa disogok es krim kalau menangis. Dia yakin tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada sepasang anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Sehun dan Jongin, itulah nama mereka. Nama yang terdengar kuat untuk anak laki. Apa Baekhyun memilih nama itu sendiri atau mendapatkan input dari orang tuanya? Dan marga mereka adalah Byun. Well, setidak-tidaknya dari yang dia dengar, marga Raka adalah Byun, maka kemungkinan besar Sehun juga memiliki marga yang sama. Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberikan marga Park kepada Sehun dan Jongin, tapi tetap saja, dia merasa sedikit dicurangi karena anak-anaknya, darah dagingnya, tidak memiliki identitas yang mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan mereka. Yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah miliknya dan dia milik mereka.

Park Jongin dan Park Sehun. Mmhhh… nama itu terdengar lebih cocok untuk mereka daripada Byun Jongin dan Byun Sehun. Seperti apakah mereka? Apa mereka punya banyak teman? Apa hobi mereka, makanan favorit mereka? Apa mereka akur? Apa mereka pernah bertanya-tanya tentang ayah mereka? Dan kalau memang mereka bertanya, apa yang sudah Baekhyun katakan kepada mereka? Andaikan dia bisa menanyakan semua ini, sayang ia terlalu shock untuk melakukan apapun selain menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga.

Perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sedikit kuyu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan delapan tahun yang lalu dengan tidak meminta bantuan ketika membutuhkannya, dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama. Setelah lebih segar dia mencari ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Yoora.

"hey," ucap Yoora

Hanya dengan mendengar suara Yoora membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Oh God, sejak kapan dia jadi seperti perempuan begini? Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis sebanyak ini. Dengan menarik nafas, ia berkata, "Noona," sebelum emosinya mengambil alih dan dia tersedak.

Chanyeol mendengar Yoora memanggil namanya tiga kali, setiap kali terdengar semakin khawatir tapi dia tetap tidak bisa membalas. "Chanyeol tell me what's wrong. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada eomma? Pada appa? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT. YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Yoora mulai histeris. Dia tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkannya, tapi dia mendengar dirinya berbisik. "aku punya anak noona,"

"APA?!" teriak Yoora.

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mengulang kata – katanya. "aku punya anak. Baekhyun tidak pernah menggugurkan kandungannya delapan tahun yang lalu." Dan untuk beberapa detik tidak ada balasan apa – apa dari Yoora. Ketika Chanyeol berpikir bahwa sambungan teleponnya secara tidak sengaja sudah terputus, dia mendengar Yoora berteriak sekeras – kerasnya, "HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS. IM COMING OVER." Sebelum sambungannya betul – betul terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

HIIIIII sekai udah ketemu Chanyeol nih hohoho the longest chapter i've ever written, ini dari 3 bab gue ringkes jadi 1 chapter. Thanks buat readersku semuanyaaaaaa i love you guys so much! Makasih udah support terus, udah favs udah follows udah review dan nungguin ff ini buat update. Maaf banget kalo ada typo, buat mastiin aja, ben = chanyeol, jana = baekhyun, erga = sehun, raka = jongin, itu nama – nama siapa tau gue sempet salah ketik okay karena ini buru – buru banget nulisnya hehe. Well segitu dulu ya, gue punya ff baru kalo kalian berminat hohoho. Last but not least, review please? :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Ketika Yoora masuk kedalam kamarnya sejam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Ia menuliskan sebuah daftar tentang apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk menhadapi situasi ini. Salah satunya adalah menghubungi Eric. Eric William adalah pria berkebangsaan Belanda yang merupakan atasannya di Chicago. Hanya membutuhkan satu menit untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa kembali ke amerika saat ini. Sulit baginya untuk membayangkan dirinya kembali kerutinitas yang dulu seakan kejadian paling penting dalam hidupnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tau Eric mungkin saja akan memarahinya habis – habisan begitu mendengar ia ingin memperpanjang cutinya untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan ditengah pelaksanaan proyek konsultasi besar yang sedang mereka tangani saat ini tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal. Oleh karena itu, hal ini menjadi prioritasnya, keputusannya sudah bulat, bahwa jika ia sampai dipecat karena hal ini, ia harus menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Kedua adalah ia harus memberi tau eomma dan appanya. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol panas dingin daripada ide kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia yakin eomma dan appanya akan senang bukan main ketika mereka tau tentang keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin, semua orang tau bahwa Chanyeol sudah lelah diteror oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk memberikan cucu. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka akan senang mendengar ia sudah menghamili seorang yeoja delapan tahun yang lalu dan tidak menikahinya. Disinilah bantuan Yoora sangat ia butuhkan.

Ketiga, hubungi Baekhyun. Untuk yang satu ini ia harus melakukannya dengan berhati – hati karena ia tidak mau Baekhyun berumah menjadi defensive dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, bagaimana bisa dia menyayangi manusia yang baru saja ditemuinya kurang dari sepuluh menit, dan ia tidak menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaan itu.

"Channie," ucap Yoora dan langsung menyelubunginya didalam pelukannya.

"terimakasih noona sudah datang," kata Chanyeol sambil menerima pelukan itu dengan pasrah.

"tidak masalah, aku bahagia kau mau berbagi denganku," Yoora mencium keningnya dan melepaskannya untuk duduk disebelahnya sebelum bertanya,

"darimana kau tau jika kau memiliki anak?"

"dua anak."

"excuse me?" tanya Yoora,

"anakku kembar noona,"

"apa kau sedang bercanda?" Yoora terlihat tidak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab keraguan ini yang disambut dengan, "Oh Jesus," oleh Yoora.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, keluarga kita tidak memiliki gen kembar sama sekali. Apa kau yakin itu anakmu?" tanya Yoora dengan sedikit terbata.

"noona, mereka terlihat seperti kembaranku ketika aku berada diusia mereka."

"apa mereka sepreman dirimu?"

"salah satunya, namanya Jongin, tubuhnya tinggi, tegak, seperti siap untuk berkelahi dengan siapa saja."

"jadi nama anakmu Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "dan Sehun."

"noona aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku mengatakan hal ini kepada appa dan eomma,"

"mereka belum tau?" Chanyeol menunduk dan menggeleng, "aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya,"

"its alright, i'll help you, okay?"

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Baekhyun terakhir melihat Chanyeol dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Telepon dan e-mailnya tetap tidak bersuara, padahal dia sudah membatalkan untuk memblokir nomor telepon Chanyeol dan spam pada e-mail namja itu. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon Chanyeol tapi mundur pada detik terakhir. Dia juga mencoba mengirimkan e-mail, tapi e-mailnya stuck pada kata "Chanyeol". Ya Tuhan, dia bisa mati oleh rasa bersalah kalau Chanyeol tidak segera menghubunginya.

Dia beruntung Minhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada appanya, tapi seharusnya dia tahu ada dua orang lagi yang menyaksikan kejadian ketika hormonnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Sejujurnya, kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana dia berakhir mencium Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Satu detik dia sedang mencoba meneriakkan "Fuck you" kepada Chanyeol atas kata-katanya yang jelas-jelas memojokkan itu, detik selanjutnya mereka sudah saling berciuman seolah-olah alien telah menyerang bumi dan inilah saat terakhir yang mereka bisa habiskan bersama-sama sebelum mereka punah. Betul-betul memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

_If I had the chance, love_

_I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

Semuanya semakin memalukan ketika Baekhyun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan bertubi – tubi yang ditembakkan Sehun dan Jongin tentang "Ahjussi yang sudah mencium eomma". Ya begitulah mereka memanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mencoba membenarkannya karena panggilan itu jelas – jelas tidak jauh lebih baik daripada "appa".

"eomma, kalau ahjussi tadi hanya teman eomma, kenapa dia mencium eomma?" tanya Jongin,

"ya karena terkadang orang dewasa suka mencium teman mereka," jawab Baekhyun

"kalau begitu, kenapa eomma tidak mencium Minhyuk Ahjussi?"

"eomma cium Minhyuk Ahjussi kok,"

"tapi itu di pipi eomma. Kalau tadi eomma dibibir," tegas Jongin.

Dengan sedikit terbata – bata Baekhyun membalas, "itu karena...biasanya...orang dewasa hanya akan mencium teman lama dibibir sayang."

"jadi eomma sudah lama kenal dengan ahjussi yang mencium eomma itu?"

You have no idea, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi ia hanya menjawab, "dulu kami teman sekolah."

Jongin dan Sehun mengernyitkan kening, tanda bahwa mereka sedang berfikir keras. Untungnya kemudian ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi biasa kembali, membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

Tapi itu sayangnya hanya sementara karena Sehun sudah bertanya kembali,

"ahjussi itu namanya siapa eomma?"

Baekhyun harus bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak menggeram frustasi. Andaikan dia hanya punya satu anak, dia akan bisa menangkis pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dengan lebih efektif. Tapi kenyataannya, dia harus menghadapi dan diinterograsi oleh Sherlock Holmes dan Dokter Watson wannabe ini. Baekhyun berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah dia akan lagi-lagi berbohong kepada Sehun, tapi dia tahu ini mungkin saat terbaik untuk mulai memperkenalkan anak-anak kepada ayah mereka. Dia yakin Chanyeol belum selesai berurusan dengannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan muncul lagi, dan ketika itu terjadi, dia harus siap. Akhirnya dia berkata sambil menempelkan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Chanyeol,"

"Chanyeol siapa eomma?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Sehun mengangguk – angguk, seakan menyetujui nama itu. "Chanyeol ahjussi tinggal dimana eomma?" lanjut Jongin

"eomma tidak tau sayang, memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berkata, "hanya ingin tau saja,"

Seakan belum cukup, anak – anaknya yang polos ini melaporkan kejadian itu kepada eomma dan appanya. Hari minggu setelah kejadian, ia dan kedua anaknya pergi kerumah orangtuanya untuk makan siang rutin bulanan mereka ketika eommanya bertanya, "ada kabar apa minggu ini?"

"rambut Jinny ditarik oleh Mark halmeoni,"

"loh kok Mark jahat sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan kening berkerut,

"sebenarnya Mark suka dengan Jinny," ucap Jongin santai,

"darimana kau tau kalau Mark suka dengan Jinny?"

"soalnya Mark pernah mencium pipi Jinny," Sehun menimpali.

"Baek kau harus berbicara dengan guru mereka untuk mengingatkan Mark yang sudah dengan lancang menjambak dan mencium temannya. Kalau anak itu dibiarkan, ia bisa melakukan hal itu kepada semua murid perempuan. Mungkin dia perlu dirotan agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi kembali."

"rotan itu apa?" Eunhyuk hampir saja tersedak ketika ia sadar bahwa Sehun tengah mendengarkan pembicaraannya,

"rotan itu untuk menghukum anak yang bandel,"

"jadi mark perlu dirotan?"

"kalau Mark cucu halmoni, tentu saja sudah halmoni rotan"

Baekhyun harus tetap mengunyah makanannya agar tidak menegur eommanya yang sudah menanamkan pikiran yang tidak – tidak kepada Sehun. Satu hal yang dia tau tentang orang tuanya adalah, mereka tidak suka kalau pendapat mereka dipertanyakan.

"apa itu berarti ahjussi yang mencium eomma harus di rotan?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya. Dan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak daging yang baru saja ditelannya. Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan percakapan itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Untuk menghindari tatapan Donghae, Baekhyun menoleh kearah eommanya yang sedang menatap cucunya dengan tajam.

"apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sedingin es.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini secepatnya, tapi otaknya terlalu kaget untuk menghasilkan ide. Dia seperti melihat kereta api dengan rem blong meluncur dengan kecepatakn tinggi diatas rel. Dia tau kecelakaan akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tapi ia tidak berdaya untuk menghentikannya.

Jongin yang tidak menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan, mengulangi beritanya. "iya, aku dan Sehun baru saja pulang sekolah. Ketika aku akan naik lift, kami melihat eomma sedang berciuman dengan seorang ahjussi, iyakan, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk mengonfirmasi kata – kata saudara kembarnya dan mata Eunhyuk langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "siapa ahjussi yang dimaksud mereka semua Baekhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Dan Baekhyun tau bahwa pada detik itu, hidupnya sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu seminggu sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Seminggu yang penuh dengan:

Telepon nonstop kepada Eric dan timnya di Chicago yang tidak menerima beritanya dengan sukacita, tetapi bersedia memberinya cuti tambahan selama satu bulan tanpa memberikan bayaran untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, meskipun tidak bisa menjamin posisinya jika ia harus mengambil waktu lebih lama.

Memberitau appanya lebih dulu mengenai situasinya. Setelah mendapatkan ceramah yang membuat telinganya bengkak, beliau mempertemukannya dengan beberapa anak buahnya, yang akan membantunya menangani situasi ini.

Memberitau eommanya, setelah beliau menangis tersedu – sedu, ia memaksa ingin bertemu dengan cucunya secepatnya. Beliau baru berhenti memborbardirnya dengan permintaan ini setelah appanya turun tangan menjelaskan duduk permasalahan dan hukum yang terlibat didalamnya.

Keinginan mencekik dan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, serta memikirkan langkah-langkah terbaik untuk mengenal anak-anaknya. Dia sudah memutuskan ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka secepatnya. Dia sudah ketinggalan tujuh tahun hidup mereka dan berencana mengejar waktu yang hilang itu.

Yang dia masih belum punya jawabannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bagian kehidupan mereka kalau dia tinggal beribu-ribu mil jauhnya? Dia sudah membangun kehidupannya di Amerika, dan semenjak dia mendapatkan green cardnya dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah berencana untuk hidup di tempat lain. Sejujurnya, prospek hidup di Korea membuatnya sedikit panic karena ada kemungkinan dia harus mulai dari bawah lagi. Tentu saja kalau menginginkan posisi bagus, dia bisa meminta appanya mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya melalui kenalannya, tapi dia tidak pernah setuju dengan budaya KKN yang sangat kental diKorea itu untuk mengeksploitasinya.

Alternative penyeselaian masalah ini adalah menikahi Baekhyun dan memboyongnya dan anak-anak ke Amerika dengannya. Sesuatu yang tentunya tidak akan pernah disetujui oleh Baekhyun kalau dilihat dari cara ia mengambil langkah seribu setiap kali melihatnya. Sudah untung kalau Baekhyun memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan anak-anaknya, untuk memintanya menikahinya, sama saja seperti cari mati.

.

.

Intinya, selama seminggu ini Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, alhasil dia hampir kelihatan seperti zombie ketika menemui Baekhyun siang itu. Dia akhirnya menelepon Baekhyun kemarin dan meminta ketemu di area yang netral bagi mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengusulkan sebuah restoran bernuansa tenang dengan desain bersekat yang bisa memberikan privasi.

Ketika dia sampai di restoran, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya. Dan meskipun terlihat tenang, Chanyeol tahu dari mata yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut dan curiga, bahwa Baekhyun nervous setengah mati. Entah kenapa, tapi ini membuatnya merasa sedikit puas. Sedetik kemudian dia merasa bersalah karena sudah merasa seperti itu.

"Sehun dan Jongin dimana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah pelayan pergi dengan pesanan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan nama anak mereka tanpa ragu. What the hell?! Apa Baekhyun pikir ia akan melupakan nama anak – anaknya begitu setelah mengetahuinya? Nama mereka sudah terukir dikepalanya semenjak siang itu. Nama mereka pula lah yang menjadi kata – kata pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan ketika ia bangun tidur dan terakhir sebelum ia tertidur selama seminggu ini.

"disekolah," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut mendengar berita ini. Anak – anaknya sudah sekolah? Pikirnya. Lalu ia teringat ketika melihat kedua anaknya dengan seragam sekolah siang itu. Untuk menutupi kekaguman bahwa anaknya sudah sekolah dan kesedihan karena ia tertinggal moment untuk mengantarkan mereka pada hari hari pertama kedua anaknya sekolah, Chanyeol bertanya, "umur mereka tujuh tahun kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun memberikan informasi lebih lanjut. Ketika ia hanya diam saja, Chanyeol bertanya lagi, "kelas beraoa mereka sekarang?"

"kelas satu SD."

Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Apa mereka pintar di sekolah? Apa sering dihukum guru seperti dirinya waktu seumur itu? Karena seingatnya eommanya sering sekali dipanggil ke sekolah. Kalau bukan karena dia berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya yang laki-laki, dia mengisengi teman perempuan sampai mereka menangis. Memutuskan dia masih punya waktu untuk menanyakan ini semua, dia memilih pertanyaan lain,

"kapan tanggal ulang tahun mereka?"

"dua januari."

"siapa yang lebih tua?"

"Jongin yang keluar duluan, beda empat menit dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat apa yang dia sedang lakukan pada tanggal dua januari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ingat atau merasakan apa-apa yang special untuk mengingat tanggal itu membuatnya sedikit depressed.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi," ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa – basi.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun meneriakkan sumpah serapah padanya, bahwa ia tidak berhak memina itu darinya, tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya pasrah. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika pelayan sampai dengan makanan mereka dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik pelayan itu. Ketika pelayan itu berlalu lima menit kemudian, ada bekas kuku ditelapak tangannya, hasil mengepalkan yangannya terlalu kuat karena mencoba mengontrol ketidaksabarannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengangkat garpunya dan perlahan-lahan mulai memakan pesanannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat sendoknya karena terlalu gugup. Yang ada, dia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun penuh antisipasi. Setelah tiga suap dan Baekhyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun yang diistirahatkan di atas meja. Alhasil garpu yang dipegang Gadis itu terlepas dari genggamannya dengan bunyi "klaaang" yang cukup keras. Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman Chanyeol, seakan dia tidak tahan disentuh olehnya.

Dan ini membuat Chanyeol pissed-off tak tergambarkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sedingin ini terhadapnya, setelah mereka menjulurkan lidah ke kerongkongan satu sama lain seminggu yang lalu? Belum lagi suara-suara erotis yang Baekhyun keluarkan ketika dia menciumnya dan reaksi tubuh gadis itu ketika menempel pada tubuhnya. Dia cukup berpengalaman dalam memahami reaksi tubuh wanita dan tahu kalau mereka tertarik padanya. Dan pada detik itu, Baekhyun betul-betul tertarik padanya. Garis bawah pada kata betul-betul. Jadi kenapa dia bereaksi malu-malu seperti ini sekarang? Lagi pula, ini tidak seperti Baekhyun yang masih virgin atau tidak. Dia yakin bahwa seperti juga dirinya, selama delapan tahun ini Baekhyun sudah berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Bayangan Baekhyun di dalam pelukan laki-laki lain selain dirinya, mencium dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian-bagian yang biasanya tidak pernah dipertontonkan kepadai orang ramai, tidak menolong kemarahannya yang sudah mulai mendidih. Pelayan mereka muncul untuk memberikan garpu baru sementara Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Ketika pelayan berlalu lagi, Chanyeol sudah bosan dengan aksi kucing – kucingan Baekhyun dan berkata,

"Baek,"

"Sehun dan Jongin suka sekali berenang," potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berkedip, tidak bisa mencerna kata – kata itu, dia mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya otaknya menolak untuk memahaminya. Melihatnya diam saja, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "hari minggu ini kami berencana untuk berenang. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut dan pergi sama – sama."

Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan suaranya untuk berkata, "minggu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "dalam waktu dekat ini aku mungkin perlu untuk mencari guru renang untuk mereka..."

"aku tidak bisa menunggu mereka sampai minggu untuk bertemu dengan mereka," potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh perhitungan, "kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka ditengah – tengah minggu, Chanyeol. mereka ada tugas sekolah. Dan kau harus bekerja, apa kau punya waktu?"

"aku tidak bekerja," ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia bisa berpikir lagi.

Oh crap! Dia tidak berencana memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang statusnya ini sampai nanti, setelah ia bisa bertemu dan akrab dengan anak – anaknya.

"HAH?! Kau pengangguran?!"

Chanyeol harus menggigit lidahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mendengar nada Baekhyun yang menghakimi itu.

"no, aku bukan pengangguran. Aku punya pekerjaan yang bagus dan mapan."

"dimana?"

Biasanya kalau ada orang menanyakan hal ini kepadanya, dia pasti akan langsung tersinggung. Tapi dari cara Baekhyun menatapnya, dengan penuh kecurigaan bahwa dia tipe laki-laki pemalas yang mau istri kaya supaya tidak harus kerja seumur hidup, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Pertama, karena dia sudah cukup kaya sehingga memiliki kebebasan menikahi siapa saja yang dia mau. Kedua, orang bisa menempelkan banyak nama padanya, tapi "Pemalas" bukan salah satunya.

"perusahaan konsultasi managemen di Chicago. Aku senior consultant disana," jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

Tidak ada gunanya baginya berbohong. Kalau kata orang amerika "The cats are out the bags".

"Chicago? As in Chicago, Amerika?!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"wait a second. Are you telling me bahwa kau tidak tinggal di Seoul, bahwa kau tinggal diamerika?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, yang membuat Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa restoran sedang cukup sepi siang ini sehingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka bertengkar kecuali staf restoran.

Chanyeol bisa melihat degradasi percakapan mereka dalam hitungan detik. Dia tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan ini karena Baekhyun sudah berkata – kata lagi, "jika kau tinggal di Amerika, untuk apa kau ingin mengenal Sehun dan Jongin, toh mereka tinggal disini?"

"karena mereka anak – anakku. Aku berhak mengenal mereka." Desis Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berapi – api, "kau harus mencari argumentasi yang lebih meyakinkan daripada itu. Sumbangan DNA tidak bisa memberikanmu hak untuk mengatur kehidupan mereka. Apa pernah kau pikirkan tentang hak mereka? Bahwa mereka mempunyai hak untuk tidak mau mengenalmu?"

"Argument goes both ways," gumam Chanyeol.

"apa kau bilang?"

"aku bilang, the argument goes both ways. Kau bilang mereka punya hak untuk tidak mau mengenalku. Tapi mereka juga punya hak untuk mengenal aku kalau mereka mau." Jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Jelas – jelas tidak menyukai logika itu. "oke, lets say mereka mau mengenalmu. Selama berapa lama kau berencana untuk mengenal mereka? Sehari? Satu minggu? Atau sampai kau bosan? Atau sampai kau memutuskan untuk lari setelah kau tau jika mengurus anak itu perlu waktu dan energy yang banyak? Terakhir aku cek, kau menolak mentah – mentah diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini."

Inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyinggung kejadian delapan tahun lalu dan dari tatapan matanya yang penuh kesedihan, Chanyeol tahu memori itu masih menyakitkan baginya. Rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan selama ini tidak bisa menandingi apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu," ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dengan permintaan maafnya dan Chanyeol melanjutkan, "aku minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu ketika kau sedang benar – benar membutuhkanmu, karena tidak pernah ada untuk Sehun dan Jongin dan untukmu selama ini. Kalau aku bisa kembali lagi ke hari iru dan memperbaiki semuanya, i would. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah aku buat dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama kedepannya."

Dengan siap Chanyeol memindahkan piringnya dan piring Baekhyun dari hadapannya mereka kesudut meja dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak sentuhannya, dan Chanyeol menganggap ini pertanda baik untuknya, "beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini, Baek."

Chanyeol menunggu hingga es didalam hati Baekhyun mencair, dan ada satu detik ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah melakukannya, oleh karena itu dia terkejut ketika Baekhyun justru menarik tangannya dan berkata, "i cant. Sehun dan Jongin berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik didalam hidup mereka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengenalmu, belajar menyayangimu hanya untuk kemudian kau tinggalkan."

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka."

"but you will, Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol meledak. "GOD, you're so stubborn! Aku sudah meminta maaf dan bisakah kau memaafkanku agar aku bisa moved – on dari ini semua? Sebagai appa Sehun dan Jongin, aku berhak bertemu dengan mereka!"

"jangan berbicara masalah hak denganku, Chanyeol. im not stupid. Aku sudah bicara dengan pengacara dan mereka bilang kau tidak punya hak atas mereka."

"apa pengacaramu juga bilang kalau Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa menuntut hak waris dariku karena kita tidak pernah menikah? Bahwa mereka tidak bisa menerima uang tunjangan anak kecuali kau mengakuiku sebagai appa mereka? Apa kau tega melakukan itu kepada mereka?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"selama tujuh tahun ini aku sudah membiayai mereka sendiri dan mereka baik – baik saja. Aku tidak perlu bantuan apapun darimu. Apalagi uangmu. We're done here." Dan dengan itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya, menarik beberapa lembar uang. Dia kemudian membanting uang itu keatas meja sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran. Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dan buru – buru melakukan hal yang sama sebelum berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung pelayan ketika dia berlari seperti restoran sedang kebakaran. Ketika sampai dipelataran parkir, ia melihat Baekhyun naik kedalam SUV biru. Ia berusaha mengejarnya, bahkan berdiri dilintasan SUV itu, tapi Baekhyun hanya membanting setir bak pembalap formula 1 dan melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pos bayaran parkir, kemudian jalan raya.

GODDAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

.

.

.

.

.

_Cause I've relied on my illusions_

_To keep me warm at night_

_But I denied in my capacity to love_

_I am willing, to give up this fight_

Kepala Baekhyun berkecamuk dengan segala sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri, yang selama seminggu ini sudah merasa bersalah terhadap Chanyeol. ia sudah bertekad memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah menyembunyikan Sehun dan Jongin dari Chanyeol dengan memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk betul – betuk mengenal anak – anaknya jika ia mau.

Membayangkan ekspresi Sehun dan Jongin ketika mereka tau bahwa mereka memiliki seorang appa yang mau bertemu dengan mereka sempat membuatnya terharu. Meskipun ia merasa sedikit takut bahwa ia tidak lagi menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling disayangi oleh anak – anaknya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, tapi ia rela melakukannya dengan harapan anak – anaknya akan menjadi seperti anak – anak lain yang memiliki appa dan eomma.

Ia bahkan sudah mempertimbangkan untuk suatu hari nanti menjalin tumah tangga dengan Chanyeol jika pilihan ini dipersembahkan padanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Laki – laki itu bahkan tidak tinggal dibenua yang sama dengan mereka. Kalau benua yang ia tinggali adalah Australia, yang hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih delapan jam terbang dari Seoul, dia mungkin masih bisa memikirkan suatu argument dimana Chanyeol akan datang mengunjungi anak – anaknya setiap dua minggu sekali, atau dia yang akan membawa Sehun dan Jongin mengunjungi Chanyeol. tetapi Chanyeol tinggal dibenua yang paling jauh dari Korea. Kutub utara atau selatan saja masih lebih dekat dengan Korea dibandingkan Amerika.

Dengan keterangan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sudah cukup mapan di Chicago, bahkan ada kemungkinan namja itu sudah memiliki green card, atau lebih parah lagi, kewarganegaraan Amerika. Itu berarti ia berada di Seoul hanya untuk liburan, yang mengindikasikan bahwa cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali ke Amerika. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak – anak mereka setelah Chanyeol pergi? Ia tidak meragukan kemampuan Chanyeol untuk membuat anak – anaknya menyayanginya kalau ia diberikan kesempatan. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang dengan aura dan personality yang mudah disukai oleh siapa saja. Tapi seingatnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah punya teman baik. Dia lebih senang loncat dari satu teman ke teman yang lain.

Tetapi anak – anaknya bukanlah teman – teman sementara Chanyeol yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja kalau dia sudah menemukan teman baru. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti kenapa seorang laki – laki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai appa mereka tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja. Kunjungan setiap beberapa bulan atau kapan saja Chanyeol ada waktu tidak akan cukup bagi mereka. Anak – anaknya berhak memiliki full-time yang bisa mereka telepon kalau mereka memerlukannya dan dia akan datang dalam hitungan menit, bukannya dua puluh jam. Mereka berhak memiliki appa yang menghabiskan setiap hari sabtunya untuk mengajari mereka berenang, dan setiap malamnya menyelimuti mereka. Dan jika Chanyeol tidak memberikan itu semua, lebih baik tidak usah sama sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa sampai didepan gerbang sekolah anak – anaknya tapi tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mendorong perseneling dari D ke P, dan menunggu hingga Jongin dan Sehun muncul. Merasa terlalu resah untuk duduk, Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan ketika matanya terkunci pada Sehun dan Jongin, ia langsung berlari menyambut dan memeluk mereka seerat – eratnya.

"eomma aku tidak bisa bernafas!" protes Jongin dengan suara agak teredam. Baekhyun tertawa dan melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi ia menolak melepaskan mereka. Yang ia inginkan adalah satu menit saja bersama anak – anaknya, dimana tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, lalu lintas padat yang harus ia lalui untuk mengantar mereka kerumah eomma dan monster besar dan menakutkan bernama Chanyeol. beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap anak – anaknya dalam – dalam dan berkata, "eomma sayaaaaaaang sekali dengan kalian"

"aku juga sayang dengan eomma," balas Sehun

"aku yang paling sayang dengan eomma," timpal Jongin tidak mau kalah, yang menerima pelototan dari Sehun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak – bahak.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai dirumah eommanya, beliau sedang berdiri dihalaman depan, mengenakan blus dan celana panjang putih katun dan topi lebar, sibuk menyirami tanamannya. Baekhyun baru saja turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada eommanya sambil meneriakkan, "hai eomma", ketika sadar bahwa perhatian eommanya tidak tertuju padanya.

Ia belum sempat menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang menarik perhatian eommanya ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Hey kita belum selesai bicara!"

Terkejut, dia segera menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang bergegas ke arahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Untuk beberapa detik dia hanya bisa menganga. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar pintu mobil dibuka dan ditutup, diikuti suara Sehun dan Jongin sedang membicarakan sesuatu, meskipun dia tidak tahu tentang apa. Kalau bukan karena Jongin yang mengatakan, "Halo Chanyeol ahjussi," dia mungkin menyangka bahwa dia sedang berkhayal.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang berkelebatan didalam kepalanya adalah, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berada disini? Bagaimana dia bisa tau alamat orang tuanya? Apa dia mengikutinya dari restoran? Tapi karena terlalu kaget, tidak ada satu katapun yang kelyuar dari mulutnya untuk mengemukakan semua pertanyaan ini.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut oleh sapaan Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menatap Jongin dengan sesuatu yang mirip seperti kebanggaan, ketakutan, dan kebingungan. Baekhyun menunggu detik ketika Chanyeol akan berlari pontang – panting, tapi yang ia dapatkan justru Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Jongin.

"halo," sapa Chanyeol. "kau pasti...Jongin."

Darimana Chanyeol bisa membedakan Jongin dan Sehun, ia tidak tau. Memang ada kemungkinan jika Chanyeol hanya asal menebak. Jongin yang memang tidak pernah mengenal kata malu – malu mengangguk dengan antusias, "iya! Bagaimana ahjussi tau?"

"tentu saja," balas Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak – acak rambut Jongin yang menatapnya seakan Chanyeol adalah dewa.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tertawa sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang berdiri ragu dibelakang Jongin. "dan kau pasti Sehun, kembaran Jongin," ucapnya. Dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya selama tujuh tahun Baekhyun membesarkan Sehun-pun terjadi. Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah pasti. Berhenti sekitar setengah meter darinya untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatakan, "Byun Sehun."

Hilang sudah jejak anaknya yang pemalu dan susah untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah...Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Rasa bangga sedikit ditaburi kekecewaan karena Chanyeol, tanpa harus berusaha berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun, menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali segera menarik tangan Sehun, "Park Chanyeol." ucapnya kemudian memutar tangan kanan Sehun dan mengomentari, "jam tanganmu keren. Optimus Prime kan?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sehun dan mengangguk antusias.

"Jongin punya Bumblebee," ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Jongin langsung mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk memamerkan jam tangannya. Dan untuk beberapa menit Chanyeol menginspeksi jam tangan itu dengan keantusiasan luar biasa.

Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, Baekhyun mengucapkan mantra ini dalam diam sementara menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya. Dan dia masih merasa cukup oke, sampai Sehun dan Jongin menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke Chanyeol dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa tubuh Chanyeol akan mampu menahan tubuh mereka. Sekilas mata namja itu melirik Baekhyun, bukan dengan penuh kemenangan karena dia bisa membuat Jongin dan Sehun ngobrol dengannya, tapi seperti menanyakan: "Is this okay?"

Tentu saja tidak oke! Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia seriously freaking out. Apa dia oke dengan semua ini? Dengan anak-anaknya yang langsung lengket kepada Chanyeol? Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dan melihat interaksi mereka sekarang, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah appa Sehun dan Jongin. Dan mereka tidak salah karena connection yang dimiliki Chanyeol dengan anak - anaknya adalah pertalian yang hanya dimiliki orangtua dengan anak mereka. Pertalian darah yang lebih daripada hanya DNA. Melihat betapa nyamannya Jongin dan Sehun dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol dengan mereka, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia pernah berpikir untuk memisahkan mereka. Tiga namja terpenting didalam hidupnya.

Ya, dia tahu apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Dan betapa pun sulit baginya untuk mengakuinya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Chanyeol adalah orang penting di dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol masih menatapnya dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mengangguk dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung mendudukkan mereka pada kedua pahanya dan melingkari pinggang mereka supaya tidak jatuh. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menarik napas sambil menutup matanya selama beberapa detik, seakan mencoba mengingat aroma anak-anaknya, sementara mereka berbicara panjang lebar tentang transformer. Apa Chanyeol sadar bahwa Sehun dan Jongin memiliki aroma yang sama dengannya?

Baekhyun meloncat kaget ketika ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya dan menemukan eommanya sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Oh shit! Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa mereka tengah berada dipekarangan rumah eommanya.

"eomma," ucap Baekhyun, sambil memutar otak mencoba menjelaskan keadaan ini.

Tapi dari ekspresi wajah eommanya sekarang, yang jelas – jelas bisa melihat kesamaan wajah antara Chanyeol dengan kedua anaknya, Baekhyun tau bahwa dirty little secretnya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Satu – satunya hal yang ia syukuri adalah bahwa eommanya tidak berteriak – teriak memarahinya seperti orang gila, atau lebih parahnya lagi mencekik Chanyeol dengan selang kebun.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama dia sudah berjongkok dengan anak-anaknya di pangkuannya. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa kakinya sudah mati rasa, tapi dia menolak bangun dan kehilangan kehangatan mereka. Dan dia bukan membicarakan tentang suhu tubuh. Rasa sayang yang dia rasakan untuk mereka minggu lalu tidak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan jauh melewati rasa sayangnya terhadap Yoora, Yoochan, eomma, appa, dan Baekhyun. Dia menyayangi Sehun dan Jongin lebih daripada apa pun juga di muka bumi ini. Rasa proktektif yang tidak tergambarkan meremas hatinya. Dia bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjauhkan mereka dari segala hal buruk di dunia ini.

Dia tersadar kembali dari segala rasa haru yang sedang menyergapnya ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Perlahan – lahan ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Inilah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan efeknya hampir membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"aku harus kembali ke kantor," kata Baekhyun.

Oke ia tidak tau maksud Baekhyun dengan kata – kata ini. Melihat kebingungannya, Baekhyun menambahkan, "aku harus meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin dengan eomma,"

Pada saat itulah dia melihat wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Is this… no way. Ini eomma Baekhyun? Tidak salah lagi, ini Nyonya Byun. Dia terlihat seperti Baekhyun versi lima puluh tahun dan orang Jepang. Dan Chanyeol jatuh terduduk membawa Sehun dan Jongin bersamanya. Chanyeol berusaha bangun untuk memeriksa apakah anak-anaknya sudah cedera karena keteledorannya, tapi yang ada mereka malah tertawa-tawa dan bergantian menindihnya seperti WWF SmackDown. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Baekhyun meminta Sehun dan Jongin untuk berhenti, yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh mereka.

Lima menit kemudian dia masih mendapati dirinya ditindihi anak-anaknya, dia sadar bahwa kemeja dua ratus dolarnya kemungkinan sudah kotor kena tanah dan rumput dan tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi setelah ini. Tapi dia having too much fun untuk memedulikan hal sepele seperti itu. Kemeja dia bisa beli lagi, tapi main dengan anak-anaknya seperti ini kemungkinan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dia membalas serangan Sehun dan Jongin dengan memiting mereka, membuat mereka guling-guling tidak karuan di atas rumput, mencoba menghindari serangannya. Anak-anaknya memang berukuran besar untuk anak seumuran mereka, tapi tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Dengan mudahnya dia menarik mereka ke dalam pelukannya dan terus memiting mereka.

"stop...stop...hihihi," teriak Sehun.

"ampun...ampunn...AAAARGHH! tidak akan kuulangi lagi, aku berjanji," teriak Jongin.

Chanyeol mengasihani mereka yang sudah minta ampun dan melepaskan pitingannya. Dia baru saja akan menarik napas panjang ketika ditabrak dengan ganas oleh dua tubuh kecil yang meneriakkan, "SERAAAAAAAAAAANG!" dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang dirumput. Lain dari sebelumnya, dimana mereka akan menindih seperti pyramid, kini mereka menggabungkan serangan untuk balik memitingnya.

Alhasil selama semenit ke depan mereka sibuk saling memiting sampai dia merasakan semburan air cukup kencang yang diarahkan pada wajahnya, membuatnya berteriak, "Aaaaggghhh!"

Dan sepertinya bukan dia saja yang terkena semburan air itu karena dia mendengar Sehun dan Jongin berteriak, "hujaaaaan! Hujaaaaaaaaan!" pada saat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol mencoba bangun dari posisinya agar bisa menarik Sehun dan Jongin untuk berteduh. Dia bingung sesaat ketika melihat langit masih cerah, tidak ada setitik hujan pun. Baru pada saat itu dia melihat eomma Baekhyun memegang slang dengan moncong menghadap mereka, siap menyemprot lagi bila perlu. Chanyeol tahu dia seharusnya takut melihat wanita itu bertolak pinggang dan melemparkan tatapan siap membunuhnya, tapi yang ada dia malah mulai cekikikan. Dan cekikikannya ini membuat Sehun dan Jongin cekikikan juga. Cekikikan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tawa lepas ketika dia mendengar Jongin bertanya, "Ayo, Halmoni, semprot lagi."

"iya, lebih kencang ya!" timpal Sehun.

Ya Tuhan kalau ada orang yang pernah meragukan bahwa Sehun dan Jongin adalah anak – anaknya, mereka tidak akan meragukannya setelah ini. Anak – anaknya adalah Chanyeol seratus persen, beserta dengan keiblisannya juga. God, he loves them to death. Diantara tawanya, ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya. Hal ini membawa kehangatan tersendiri pada hatinya. Setidak – tidaknya dia tau bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki sense of humor seperti dulu. Mata mereka bertemu dan sebuah pengertian muncul. Apapun yang terjadi atau akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, pada detik ini, dia, Sehun, Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah satu kesatuan.

.

.

Karena gugup tiba – tiba ditatap dengan pandangan penuh arti oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak – anaknya, "Jongin, Sehun, ayo masuk. Seragam kalian basah dan penuh tanah dan perlu dicuci. Kalian juga perlu mandi, ada tanah dirambut kalian," perintah Baekhyun.

"tapi eomma..." rengek Jongin.

"tidak tapi – tapian," potong Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung bangun dari posisi mereka yang sudah menggunakan tubuh Chanyeol sebagai bantal, "Chanyeol ahjussi bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol ahjussi bagaimana, apa?"

"Chanyeol ahjussi bajunya kotor, rambutnya juga. Apa Chanyeol ahjussi harus mandi juga?"

"ya, Chanyeol ahjussi juga harus mandi." Jawaban ini membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya penuh pertanyaan dan Baekhyun menambahkan, "dirumahnya sendiri,"

Dan namja itu berani – beraninya menampangkan wajah cemberut, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Damn him!  
>"apa Chanyeol ahjussi tidak bisa mandi disini?" timpal Jongin. Ketika pertanyaannya itu tidak menerima jawaban, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya kepada eomma dan bertanya dengan nada memohon, "halmoni, Chanyeol ahjussi bisa mandi disini?"<p>

Menyadari bahwa eommanya kemungkinan akan mengatakan "iya", Baekhyun langsung memotong, "Jongin, eomma yakin Chanyeol ahjussi lebih suka mandi dirumahnya sendiri. Udah, ayo say good bye dengan Chanyeol ahjussi dan masuk kedalam rumah. Eomma masih harus kembali kekantor."

Baekhyun mengucapkan syukur ketika Jongin tidak berdebat lagi dengannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ketika dia melihat Jongin memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya kaki kanan Chanyeol, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dicapai Jongin ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak, Baekhyun ingin menendang dirinya sendiri.

"bye Chanyeol ahjussi," ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengangkat Jongin dan memeluknya erat, seolah tidak akan mau melepaskannya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, menyadari dia kemungkinan meremukkan tulang rusuk anaknya itu, dia melonggarkan pelukannya. "Bye, buddy," ucapnya pelan dan mencium pipi Jongin dengan bunyi "Ceplok".

"kapan – kapan kesini lagi ya ahjussi. Kita main lagi."

"oke" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar dan menurunkan Jongin.

Seakan tau Sehun lebih sensitive daripada kembarannya, Chanyeol tidak langsung memeluknya, meskipun dari matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat itulah yang ingin ia lakukan. Chanyeol memilih menunggu sinyal dari Sehun yang perlahan – lahan berjalan kearahnya.

"bye Sehun," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"bye ahjussi," balas Sehun dengan wajah serius.

Dan tanpa memberikan pelukan atau ciuman kepada Chanyeol, Sehun berlalu memasuki rumah. Jongin terlihat ragu sebelum mengikutinya. Baekhyun benar – benar ingin menangis melihat wajah penuh kehilangan yang dipaparkan Chanyeol sekarang. Dan baru saja akan berkata – kata ketika didahului eommanya,

"jadi kau adalah appa Sehun dan Jongin?"

Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana percakapan antara eomma dan Chanyeol ini akan berakhir. Pada detik itu Baekhyun benar – benar mengasihani Chanyeol. wajah berlepotan lumpur, dipelototi seperti seorang pemerkosa pula. Oleh sebab itu dia terkejut ketika Chanyeol justru melangkah pasti mendekati eommanya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "ya, Ahjumma. Saya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Whoa ternyata Chanyeol jauh lebih bernyali daripada yang ia pikirkan. Sejujurnya kalau ia menjadi Chanyeol, ia mungkin sudah berlari sekencang mungkin.

Eommanya menyipitkan mata, seakan mencoba menilai Chanyeol, sebelum berkata, "apa kau punya hubungan dengan Park Yoochun?"

Oh crap! Baekhyun tau betapa Chanyeol tidak suka jika orang menilainya hanya karena nama appanya. Itu sebabnya ia kuliah di Amerika, dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenal atau peduli dengan itu dan memperlakukannya biasa – biasa saja. As if orang yang mengenal Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entah kapan Chanyeol sadar bahwa yang membuat orang menempel padanya adalah karena dia, bukan appanya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meringis dan ia berfikir Chanyeol akan menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika mendengar Chanyeol menjawab, "itu appa saya."

Mata eommanya langsung melebar bak piringan hitam membuat Baekhyun takut beliau sedang mengalami serangan jantung. Setitik pengenalan muncul pada matanya, disusul sesuatu yang mirip dengan kebanggaan? What the hell? Ketika Baekhyun melihat eommanya tersenyum. Kebingungannya berubah menjadi rasa waspada. Dan ketika detik selanjutnya eomma berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya, menempelkan blus putih bersihnya dengan kemeja Chanyeol yang super kotor, jantung Baekhyun sudah hampir meloncat keluar.

"welcome to the family, son." Ucap eommanya.

Dan segala sumpah serapah terlintas dikepala Baekhyun, sesuatu yang ia sadari semakin sering ia lakukan semenjak Chanyeol muncul lagi didalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

HAI akhirnya update lagi nih, apa kalian seneng? Hahahahaha first of all, gue mau nanggepin salah satu review yang menarik perhatian gue. If i dont mistaken, gue pernah bilang kalau kalian ga suka sama ff ini, BERHENTI BACA, gausah maksain baca dan pada akhirnya Cuma speaking shade. Ya oke, gapapa itu hak lo buat berkomentar, tapi kalau kalian nilai ff ini bahasanya gaenak, sok asik karena terlalu banyak inggris, mengecewakan padahal ceritanya bagus, then kalian berarti lagi ngomentarin gaya penulisan author aslinya, karena gue sama sekali ga merubah gaya penulisan beliau. Jadi kalo ngomong tolong hati – hati :-) well, makasih buat review kalian. Jelek apa bagus gue coba terima, cuman disini gue mau ngelurisin aja. Serius, kalo kalian ga suka, silahkan tutub tabnya dan baca ff lain aja. Gue sebenernya Cuma mau nanggepin review yang bagus – bagus aja tapi disini yang dikomentarin gaya penulisan yang katanya sok inggris which is menurut gue disitu daya tariknya dan emang dinovel aslinya pun begitu. Dan 6k+ words ini buat kalian semua yang masih ngedukung gue buat ngelanjutin ff ini, buat masih masih nunggu, buat yang excited sama jalan ceritanya, buat kalian yang ngasih correction sama typosnya which is gue yakin disinipun maybe masih banyak typonya hehe, pokoknya buat lo pada yang masih minat sama ff ini. Maaf ya kalo gue terlalu frontal yang maybe galak atau apalah ya emang gue orangnya gini lol segitu dulu deh ya, makasih yang masih mau favs follows sama review, you are my everything!

Last but not least, review please? :-)


	8. Chapter 8

_I light a candle in the garden of love_

_To blind the angels looking down from above_

Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol menemukan dirinya duduk dimeja makan rumah Eomma Baekhyun, memakai pakaian, bahkan celana dalam yang bukan miliknya sementara menunggu hingga pakaiannya kering. Menurut beliau pakaian ini milik adik Baekhyun yang sedang kuliah di Amerika. Setelah memeluknya dengan antusias, alhasil membuat pakaian putih bersihnya kotor dan menyambutnya kedalam lingkaran keluarga, eomma Baekhyun memaksanya untuk mandi dirumahnya, bahkan Eunhyuk bersedia mencuci pakaiannya.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam yang lalu hanya dengan mengenakan handuk, Nyonya Byun menghadangnya sebelum ia berpakaian,

"permisi ahjumma," ucap Chanyeol pelan, mencoba mengambil langkah kekiri untuk melewatinya.

"aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata – kata ini membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap perempuan paruh baya yang sedang menghakiminya dengan tatapannya.

"B-baiklah, tapi bolehkah saya berpakaian dulu?"

Eunhyuk hanya memicingkan matanya dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa takut ketika wanita yang bobot tubuhnya kemungkinan hanya setengah bobot tubuhnya dan tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya, tapi ia menemukan dirinya hanya menutup mulut dan menunggu.

"ahjumma tidak tau apa yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu antara kau dan Baekhyun. Sampai setengah jam yang lalu, ahjumma bahkan tidak tau jika appa Sehun dan Jongin adalah orang asli korea. Apalagi putra Park Yoochun."

Apa yang wanita ini inginkan darinya? Apa eomma Baekhyun berencana untuk memerasnya setelah tau siapa dirinya? Well, Beliau tidak perlu repot – repot kalau begitu, Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk memberikan support keuangan penuh kepada anak – anaknya sampai mereka berdiri sendiri. Andaikan beliau tau bahwa satu – satunya penghalang baginya untuk melakukannya adalah Baekhyun, yang terlihat lebih baik mati daripada menerima sepeserpun darinya. Tapi terlepas dari apa yang eomma Baekhyun inginkan darinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan siapa dirinya kepada orang tuanya. Baekhyun pasti benar – benar membencinya sampai – sampai memutuskan semua asosiasi dengan dirinya seperti itu, meskipun dengan resiko dinilai buruk oleh semua orang karena sudah hamil tanpa suami.

"apa kau tau kalau Baekhyun hamil?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dengan dalam. Ia tau, jika ia salah mengucapkan satu kata saja, ia bisa kehilangan segalanya, oleh karena itu ia harus memilih kata – katanya dengan hati – hati. "saya tahu ahjumma. Tapi saya tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya daripada...menggugurkannya."

"kau ini siapanya Baekhyun saat itu?"

"saya kekasihnya,"

Melihat eomma Baekhyun yang seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung mendengar hal ini, Chanyeol buru – buru menambahkan, "Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang saya kepada ahjumma atau ahjussi. Dia takut ahjumma tidak akan setuju kalau dia mempunyai kekasih saat kuliah dulu."

"kapan kau tau keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, memori hari itu membuat hatinya hancur, "seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya pelan.

Nyonya Byun terpekik dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, matanya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "jadi kau tidak pernah tau kalau kau tidak punya anak sampai minggu lalu?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "waktu Baekhyun meninggalkan saya dulu, dia bilang bahwa dia sudah menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran saya sama sekali bahwa dia sudah berbohong."

"kenapa dia harus berbohong kepadamu?"

Oh god. Here we go. Lebih baik Nyonya Byun tahu ini semua darinya, mungkin dengan begitu, beliau akan lebih toleran terhadapnya. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan berkata secepat mungkin, "saat Baekhyun datang menemui saya dan berkata bahwa ia hamil, saya... saya...meminta...meminta Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

Chanyeol menunggu Nyonya Byun untuk meneriakinya dan menyumpah serapah atau menamparnya seperti yang dilakukan Yoora. Chanyeol terkejut ketika ia menemukan Nyonya Byun yang hanya menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"saya tau saya salah besar ahjumma. Bukan hanya terhadap Baekhyun, tapi juga terhadap Sehun dan Jongin. Saya tau kalau ahjumma akan memarahi saya atau bahkan memaki, menampar dan memukuli saya. Saya berhak mendapatkan itu. Tapi saya mohon, jangan jauhkan saya dari anak – anak saya. Beri saya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Saya **harus** memperbaiki ini semua, ahjumma."

Nyonya Byun menatapnya dengan penuh pertimbangan dan berkata penuh ancaman,

"ahjumma seharusnya memotong testikelmu dan mengusirmu dari rumah ini sekarang juga setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol meringis dan otomatis langsung menutupi testikelnya dengan tangannya, takut Nyonya Byun akan tiba – tiba mengeluarkan pisau dan benar – benar melakukannya.

"tapi Baekhyun juga bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan Sehun dan Jongin darimu," sambung Nyonya Byun dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Untuk beberapa menit, Chanyeol hanya menatap Nyonya Byun dengan tidak berkedip, berpikir beliau sedang bercanda. Ketika ia sadar bahwa beliau sedang serius, ia menghembuskan napas yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari sudah ia tahan. Chanyeol jelas menginginkan pengampunan, bukan saja dari Baekhyun, tapi juga kedua orang tuanya.

"oleh karena itu, ahjumma akan memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu, begitu juga Baekhyun. Tapi ingat, Chanyeol, kalau sampai kau membuat semuanya berantakan lagi, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan cucu-cucuku lagi."

Sesaat Nyonya Byun berjalan mendekat kepadanya setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian menepuk – nepuk pipinya,

"jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Baekhyun?"

HAH?! Chanyeol mencoba memformulasikan jawaban yang tepat, tapi tidak bisa. Ia hanya berhasil terengah – engah sedangkan nyonya Byun malah terkekeh dan berkata,

"ahjumma akan membawa Sehun dan Jongin membeli es krim. Kami akan kembali satu jam lagi. Gunakan waktu ini untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sudah menelfon asistennya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menginformasikan bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke kantor siang ini. Chanyeol tidak mendengar jelas alasan yang diberikan Baekhyun dan sejujurnya, dia tidak peduli karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya, menghirup teh dari cangkirnya. Ada sesuatu yang domestic tentang apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan ini setiap hari dengan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, dia mau melakukan apa saja asalkan dia melakukannya dengan Jana dan anak-anaknya.

Mungkin Nyonya Byun benar. Mungkin dia harus betul-betul mempertimbangkan untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Apa beliau betul-betul serius menginginkannya untuk menjadi menantunya? Bajingan seperti dirinya? Tidak perduli ia putra orang terkenal dan memiliki pekerjaan mapan untuk menghidupi Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya dengan nyaman. Dan bagaimana dengan appa Baekhyun? Menurut Baekhyun, appanya jauh lebih strict daripada eommanya.

Ia yakin, di mata appa Baekhyun, dirinya tetap seorang bajingan yang telah menghamili anak perempuannya luar nikah. Dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena dia akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau sampai ada laki-laki yang macam-macam dengan anak perempuannya. Thank God Sehun dan Jongin terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan karma apa yang akan dia dapatkan atas perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun kalau ia sampai memiliki anak perempuan.

Chanyeol memang pulang ke Seoul dengan rencana untuk merayu Baekhyun, membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya, yang dia yakin bisa dilakukannya dalam hitungan minggu, sebelum menikahinya. Tapi rencana ini buyar setelah kejadian minggu lalu, kini, semuanya jauh lebih rumit dengan kebaradaan Sehun dan Jongin. Dan Chanyeol bukannya menyalahkan kehadiran anak-anaknya, dia hanya menyatakan fakta. Karena kini dia tahu bahwa kalau dia ingin menikahi Baekhyun, dia bukan saja harus menyakinkan Baekhyun, tapi juga anak-anaknya, bahwa dia laki-laki yang pantas dinikahi. Which is stupid. Mereka adalah anak-anaknya sendiri, damn it.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang memberikan senyuman ragu dan untuk beberapa menit dia tidak bisa berkedip meskipun matanya mulai memanas. Betapa berbedanya keadaan mereka kini dari tadi siang ketika mereka bertemu di restoran. Keraguan dan ketidakpastian yang menyelimuti mereka tadi siang masih ada, tapi, setidak-tidak nya kini ada sedikit kehangatan ketika Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa berlagak bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada dihadapannya. Dia ingat cara Baekhyun menatapnya ketika Sehun dan Jongin berada di pelukannya. Ada kerinduan dan kesedihan pada tatapan itu. Seakan dia menginginkannya menjadi bagian keluarga kecil yang sudah dia bangun selama ini, tetapi takut membiarkannya masuk. Baekhyun-lah yang memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah duluan untuk berjalan menuju salah satu rak. Dan Chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak mendesah karena merasa kehilangan. God, this is insane. Dia betul-betul tergila-gila pada wanita ini dan dia tidak tahu cara menghapuskan atau setidak-tidaknya mengurangi rasa itu supaya dia bisa berfungsi seperti layaknya laki-laki normal.

Baekhyun berjinjit mencoba meraih sesuatu dari rak yang terlalu tinggi untuknya, "Baek, apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"biskuit. Ada dirak paling atas," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk mengaduk – aduk rak sambil berjinjit. "aduuuuh kenapa susah sekali sih!" omel wanita itu,

"sini biar ku bantu," Chanyeol langsung bangun dan mendekati Baekhyun,

"tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri,"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun dan berdiri di belakangnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam rak yang penuh dengan segala macam biscuit, cukup untuk memberi makan orang satu kampung. "Biskuit mana yang kau mau?"

Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget mendengar suaranya, langsung mengambil langkah mundur, alhasil punggungnya menabrak perut Chanyeol. Dan namja itu justru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Easy there," ucapnya.

Dia mendengar Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dan Chanyeol tahu dia seharusnya melepaskannya, tapi dia mendapati lengannya menolak mendengarkan perintah otaknya. Dia justru mendapati dirinya menunduk untuk mencium samping kepala wanitanya. Aroma sampo citrus menyerangnya, membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. God! Aroma itu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya, tapi dia menghiraukannya. Dia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangnya dan menariknya ke atas agar lebih bisa menguburkan hidungnya pada rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengar yeoja itu mendesahkan, "Oh my God." Sebelum tubuhnya lunglai di dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik rambut Baekhyun ke samping dan menguburkan hidungnya pada kulit leher yang mengundang itu. Ketika dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun naik untuk melingkarkannya pada lehernya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia mulai menaburi leher Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Dari cara tubuh Baekhyun meleleh ketika dia melakukannya, ia tahu bahwa seperti dulu, area paling sensitive tubuhnya masih terletak pada lehernya.

"Chan, we need to stop," desah Baekhyun dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Not gonna happen, baby," jawab Chanyeol dan menarik leher sweater tipis yang dikenakan Baekhyun ke samping berikut dengan tali branya, sebelum melarikan lidahnya dari telinga hingga bahu.

Yeoja itu menggeram dan berkata dengan sedikit terputus-putus, "Chan stop. Kita… oh help me God.. kita perlu… perlu bicara."

Chanyeol tersenyum karena kata-kata Baekhyun jelas-jelas tidak sinkron dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Meskipun Baekhyun mengatakan tidak, tapi ia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan suhu tubuhnya sudah naik beberapa derajat. "Nanti," bisik Chanyeol dan melanjutkan aktivitas lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah untuk tenggelam dalam Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu ia sudah mendorong Baekhyun terlalu jauh ketika tubuh yeoja itu menjadi kaku didalam pelukannya dan menggeramkan, "Chanyeol, aku serius!"

Meskipun enggan, tapi tahu ia harus menghormati permintaan Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, seperti akan melepaskannya. Ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah relaks kembali, Chanyeol membisikkan, "Oke, let me just do this."

Dan dengan hanya peringatan itu, yang sama sekali bukan peringatan kalau dipikir lagi, Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan warna keunguan disana. Ya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa tindakannya ini sama sekali tidak cool, tapi ia tidak bisa mengusir keinginan untuk menandai Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Yap, namja itu betul-betul sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

Baekhyun tidak percaya ia baru saja membiarkan Chanyeol menciumi dan melarikan lidahnya pada lehernya seakan – akan ia punya hak untuk melakukannya didapur eommanya. DAPUR RUMAH EOMMANYA. Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi Chanyeol baru saja meninggalkan kissmark dilehernya. Oh Tuhan, this man is a pig.

"you're a pig," teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar dan mengambil beberapa langjah menjauhinya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai seakan ia baru saja memenangkan sesuatu. Bagaimana Baekhyun pernah tertarik kepada namja ini? Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tempat Chanyeol baru saja meng-kissmarknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kulitnya terasa agak perih, membuatnya meringis.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "did i hurt you?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap memeriksa leher Baekhyun.

Sebagai jawaban, sekali lagi Baekhyun mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Ia betul-betul tidak mau disentuh oleh namja ini lagi, tidak setelah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namja itu selalu bisa menggoreng akal sehatnya dengan sentuhannya. Dan dia memerlukan seluruh akal sehatnya kalau ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Jelas – jelas tidak suka bahwa Baekhyun secara blak – blakan menolak perhatiannya,

"berhenti menghindar! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa lehermu baik – baik saja." Geram Chanyeol.

"what do you think? Kau baru saja meninggalkan kissmark!" Baekhyun balik menggeram. Kali ini Chanyeol hanya nyengir dan berkata, "seingatku, kau suka ketika aku meninggalkan kissmark, babe."

Menolak mengomentari cara Chanyeol memanggilnya, ia berkata, "kau ini masih mau melihat Sehun dan Jongin tidak sih?"

"of course"

"Kalo begitu berhenti membuatku marah dan duduk di meja makan. Kita perlu bicara," geram Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan kesal padanya. Tatapan itu mirip sekali dengan tatapan yang Sehun dan Jongin selalu berikan ketika mereka tidak menyukai perintahnya. Baekhyun memberikan satu ekspresi yang paling ditakuti oleh Sehun dan Jongin, yaitu merapatkan bibirnya hingga menjadi garis lurus dan melontarkan tatapan setajam pisau. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, ekspresi ini juga berfungsi pada Chanyeol yang pada detik itu melangkah menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang tadi ia tempati.

Baekhyun memilih tetap berdiri dan memulai pidatonya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar dengan melakukan ini. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena sudah pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja di restoran tadi siang. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sampai tidak… tidak bisa menghargai usahamu yang sudah mencoba jujur tentang situasimu."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan saksama sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tebakkau berada diSeoul hanya untuk liburan?"

"Not exactly." "Sambil bekerja, then?

Chanyeol sekali lagi menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Oke, jadi apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku pulang ke Seoul specifically untuk mencarimu. Untuk meminta maaf tentang situasi delapan tahun yang lalu, dengan harapan kau akan memaafkanku. Dan mungkin… kita bisa mencoba mengenal satu sama lain kembali. Tapi itu sebelum aku tahu tentang Sehun dan Jongin."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti mondar-mandir untuk menatapnya. Holy cow, is he really serious? Apa dia betul-betul datang ke Seoul hanya untuknya? No way. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan mendengar kata-kata ini. Akhirnya ia hanya berdiam diri. "Sehun dan Jongin are great kids, Baek. happy kids. Dan aku bisa melihat mereka betul-betul menyayangimu dan juga sebaliknya. Aku selalu tahu kau akan menjadi Ibu yang baik, dan aku benar. Thank you… karena sudah membesarkan dan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu selama ini. Aku ingin sekali mengubah itu dengan membagi tanggung jawab denganmu, kalau kau setuju. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan membuatnya tiba-tiba pusing dan tidak bisa menarik cukup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Whoa, dia perlu duduk.

Setengah detik saja ia terlambat, Chanyeol yakin kepala Baekhyun sudah akan membentur lantai. Dan ia akan memiliki masalah menjelaskan kepada Nyonya Byun kenapa ada benjolan dikepala anaknya, atau lebih parah lagi, kenapa anaknya dibawa pergi menggunakan ambulans. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa.

"breathe, Baek, breathe... there you go...oke sekali lagi tarik nafas. lepaskan. Good."

Ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun sudah kembali fokus, ia berlari ke meja makan untuk mengambil teh manis yang tadi ditinggalkan Baekhyun. Buru – buru ia meminta Baekhyun untuk meminumnya sampai habis. Setelah wajah yeoja itu yang tadinya pucat sudah kembali berwarna kembali, Chanyeol bertanya, "better?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau mau teh lagi? Aku bisa membuatkanmu lagi kalau kau mau."

Yeoja itu menggeleng dan Chanyeol mengambil cangkir kosong dari genggamannya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"kapan kau harus kembali ke Amerika?" Baekhyun memotong kata – katanya.

"aku baru memperpanjang cutiku sampai bulan depan. Aku bilang ke atasanku bahwa aku ada urusan keluarga yang harus kuselesaikan."

"jadi kau hanya memiliki waktu sebulan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada skeptic.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak meringis ketika mengatakan, "iya."

Melihat keraguan dimata Baekhyun membuat namja itu oanik, dan tanpa berpikir ia sudah berkata, "aku berharap bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengenal Sehun dan Jongin lebih jauh. Dan kau bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk memutuskan apa kau mau aku permanen didalam kehidupan mereka."

"dan kalau aku memutuskan satu bulan tidak cukup untukmu mengenal anak – anakmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku akan resign dari pekerjaanku di Chicago dan kembali ke Korea."

Chanyeol kaget sendiri dengan kata – katanya itu. Apa ia betul – betul akan melakukan ini? Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam agendanya ketika ia merencanakan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun seminggu belakangan ini.

"you would do that?" tanya Baekhyun, sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau ia memang serius ingin menjadi appa bagi Sehun dan Jongin dan berkesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia harus melakukan ini sekarang. Ia sudah mementingkan diri sendiri delapan tahun yang lalu, ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya: terjun kedalam air yang ia tidak tahu kedalamannya.

"absolutely. Sehun dan Jongin bukan hanya anak – anakmu, mereka juga milikku. Pekerjaan akan selalu bisa dicari di Korea, tapi aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian hidup dari Sehun, Jongin dan kau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You get me knockingat your door_

_And I'll be coming back for more_

"eomma tidak peduli, pokoknya eomma ingin bertemu dengan cucu eomma."

Chanyeol mencoba mengitari eommanya, yang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang dan berbicara dengan nada tidak terbantahkan didepannya. Semenjak beliau tau tiga hari yang lalu bahwa ia akan pergi berenang dengan Sehun dan Jongin, beliau tidak henti – hentinya memburunya agar diperbolehkan ikut.

"hanya sebentar Channie, eomma bahkan tidak akan turun dari mobil." Desak eommanya.

Chanyeol melirik appanya yang meskipun tidak mengatakan apa – aoa, tapi wajahnya terlihar seperti anak anjing ditempat penampungan yang meminta diadobsi. Chanyeol tidak akan mendapatkan pertolongan dari pihak ini.

"eomma, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Baekhyun dulu sebelum aku membawa Sehun dan Jongin bertemu keluarga kita." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"tapi kita ini nenek kakeknya. Kita sudah menunggu tujuh tahun untuk bertemu mereka, Channie."

"i know, i know. Aku akan bicara dengan Baekhyun. Oke?"

"kapan kau akan berbicara dengannya?"

"hari ini. Aku janji. Tolong jangan marah – marah lagi, aku sudah terlambat." Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol langsung mencium eommanya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada appanya sebelum buru – buru menuju pintu depan.

"setidaknya kau bisa naik mobil untuk berangkat kekolam renang!" teriak eommanya.

"tidak apa – apa eomma, aku sudah memesan taksi." Jawab Chanyeol dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, Jongin, dengarkan eomma. Seperti yang sudah eomma katakan, Chanyeol ahjussi akan ada dikolam renang bersama kalian hari ini. Eomma tidak ikut berenang, tapi eomma akan ada didekat kalian oke? Jangan bandel. Jangan main tindih – tindihan dengan Chanyeol ahjussi di kolam renang. Eomma tidak mau kalian tenggelam."

"ya eomma," jawab Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"apa Chanyeol ahjussi benar – benar akan mengajari kita berenang?" lanjut Jongin dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"tentu saja sayang. Kan Chanyeol ahjussi sudah berjanji."

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Chanyeol menjanjikan ini kepada anak-anaknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pandai berenang, tapi ia tidak menyangka namja itu akan mau melakukan ini. Yang ia lebih tidak percaya lagi adalah betapa antusias anak-anaknya mendengar Chanyeol akan ikut berenang sehingga mereka tidak berhenti membicarakannya selama tiga hari ini.

Ia belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi semenjak di rumah eommanya, tapi mereka banyak berbicara di telepon untuk merencanakan acara renang ini. Selain itu, mereka juga membicarakan tentang berbagai cara untuk mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan kedua anaknya.

Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengantar-jemput mereka ke sekolahan dan menjaga mereka sampai Baekhyun pulang kerja minggu ini, tapi yeoja itu belum merasa cukup comfortable untuk meninggalkan anak-anaknya berjam-jam sendiri dengan Chanyeol. Ya, ia tahu ia terdengar seperti orangtua super protektif terhadap anak-anaknya, tapi mau dibilang apa lagi? Bukannya dia merasa Chanyeol tidak kompeten untuk menjaga Sehun dan Jongin selama beberapa jam, sebaliknya, dia takut Chanyeol akan terlalu kompeten sehingga anak-anaknya tidak pernah mau pulang lagi dengannya. No, dia bukan orangtua super protektif, dia orangtua yang memiliki ketakutan tidak jelas tentang ayah anak-anaknya.

Melalui pembicaraan di telepon ini Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol kini tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, sesuatu yang katanya membuatnya sudah hampir gila. Baekhyun sangat mengerti perasaannya karena sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia masih harus tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Tadinya Chanyeol langsung akan mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke kantor dan mencari tempat tinggal permanen di Seoul saat itu juga, tapi Baekhyun berkata ia seharusnya menggunakan waktu sebulan ini untuk memikirkan masak-masak apakah menjadi appa bagi Sehun dan Jongin adalah sesuatu yang memang ingin dan bisa ia lakukan. Setidak-tidaknya itulah alasan yang ia ajukan kepada Chanyeol, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah, ia sendiri juga perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia bisa menerima Chanyeol menjadi bagian kehidupannya secara permanen.

Ketika memasuki pelataran parkir, ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja turun dari taksi. Ia kini tahu bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyetir mobilnya sendiri di Seoul, memilih naik taksi ke mana-mana. Ia bilang ini lebih mudah karena Chanyeol tidak tahu jalan – jalan di Seoul yang sudah banyak berubah selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

"eomma itu Chanyeol ahjussi. Ayo turunkan kaca jendelanya, aku mau memanggil Chanyeol ahjussi," teriak Jongin yang terlihat siap loncat dari kursinya.

"mana? Mana?" tanya Sehun tidak kalah antusias.

"tunggu sebentar sayang, eomma sedang mencoba parkir," ucap Baekhyun dan memundurkan mobilnya pada tempat parkir yang ditunjukkan satpam disana.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan sempurna, ia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendela dan harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan keras Sehun dan Jongin, yang dia yakin bisa terdengar sampai ke Jeju. Chanyeol sempat celingukan mencari asal suara itu dan langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat mereka. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana pendek kargo dan kaus polo berwarna biru langit. Lain dari biasanya, kali ini kakinya hanya ditutupi sendal warna hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tas kecil, yang Baekhyun tebak berisi peralatan renang. Ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil, Chanyeol sudah melakukannya untuknya.

"hey," sapanya.

"hi," balas Baekhyun.

Kenapa ia terdengar seperti yeoja yang kehabisan nafas begini? Damn it! Chanyeol hanya mengatakan "hey" dan ia sudah melumer seperti es krim dibawah matahari. Untungnya, namja yang sudah mengitari mobilnya untuk membantu Sehun dan Jongin turun dari mobil itu, tidak menyadari hal ini.

Untuk beberapa menit, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti bicara sambil sekali-sekali diselingi oleh Sehun, sementara mereka mengeluarkan semua peralatan berenang dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk. Di antara semua kehebohan ini, Chanyeol tidak kelihatan bingung atau tidak sabar sama sekali. Dia berhasil menjadi bagian pembicaraan itu dengan memberikan komentar sana-sini, yang membuat kedua jagoan kecilnya tergelak. Setelah Chanyeol, yang menolototinya ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompet, membayar tiket masuk, mereka menuju kolam renang.

Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun dan Jongin untuk berjalan duluan sebelum berkata,

"hey, terimakasih sudah memperbolehkanku untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan mereka."

Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan kata – kata Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan sangat tulus itu. Mau tidak mau senyum simpul muncul disudut bibirnya.

"you're welcome, Chanyeol. sejujurnya aku tidak tau siapa yang lebih excited untuk hari ini. Kau atau mereka. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka nonstop membicarakan tentangmu dan acara renang ini."

"oh ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat keterkejutan, keheranan, kemudian kegembiraan yang terpapar diwajah Chanyeol.

"they really like you. aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebegini antusiasnya untuk bertemu dengan orang lain, terutama Sehun. Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, ia jauh lebih pendiam daripada Jongin. Kupikir kau membuat impression yang bagus dimata mereka. Mereka tidak sabar untuk wrestling lagi denganmu."

"well mereka bisa wrestling denganku kapanpun mereka mau."

"ya, selama itu bukan dikolam renang, aku tidak masalah."

"whatever you say, eomma." Ledek Chanyeol, sengaja menekankan kata 'eomma'.

Baekhyun mendelik dan Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh. Tawa itu membawa kehangatan tak diundang pada hatinya.

"apa Sehun dan Jongin perlu kekamar ganri untuk memakai celana renang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak. Mereka sudah memakainya dibawah celana pendek mereka. Kau sendiri?"

"sama."

"oh okay, lets go then," ucap Baekhyun, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul anak – anaknya yang sudah menemukan tempat dibawah payung.

"kau tidak berganti?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mencoba menyamai langkah cepatnya.

"oh aku tidak akan berenang hari ini."

"kenapa begitu?"

"sedang tidak ingin saja."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Andaikan Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun enggan berenang karena memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan hanya ditutupi baju renang dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri. Ya, Chanyeol memang pernah melihatnya tanpa busana tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, Baekhyun sudah melahirkan dua orang anak laki – laki yang berarti tubuhnya tidak seperti ketika Chanyeol melihatnya dulu, meskipun, sadar atau tidak, tubuh Baekhyun masih sama rampingnya, bahkan jauh lebih seksi daripada delapan tahun silam.

"apa Sehun dan Jongin biasa masuk kedalam kolam sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung.

"tidak pernah, biasanya pasti ada aku."

"oke. Jadi kenapa kau tidak berenang hari ini?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti menginterogasinya. Untungnya Jongin berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol pada saat itu.

"go ahead. Aku perlu ke toilet sebentar. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dan dengan begitu ia langsung berlari ke kamar kecil meskipun ia tidak berniat menggunakan fasilitas itu sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Baekhyun keluar beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan anak – anaknya sudah melepaskan kaus mereka dan hanya mengenakan celana renang. Chanyeol yang kini mengenakan celana renang selutut, meskipun masih mengenakan kausnya, sedang mengaduk – aduk tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"sepertinya ahjussi lupa membawa Coppertone,"

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berkata dan respons Jongin yang menanyakan Coppertone itu apa.

"umm.. itu sunblock yang kau oleskan dikulit agar tidak terbakar matahari," jelas Chanyeol.

"seperti Nivea?" tanya Sehun.

"nah thats it," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat Sehunmengeluarkan botol Nivea dari dalam tas renangnya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"kalian jangan lupa memakai Nivea juga," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar suaranya dan tersenyum sebelum meletakkan botol itu diatas meha dan mulai menaggalkan kausnya. Ketika kaus itu melayang ke salah satu sandaran kursi, dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bisa melihat tubuh namja itu setengah telanjang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri setelah bertahun – tahun ini, ia hanya bisa menganga. Apa yang dilakukan namja ini selama delapan tahun belakangan? Perhi ke gym setiap hari? Ia terlihat seperti model iklan Abercrombie&Fittch.

Dengan sekuar tenaga ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari dada yang bidang dan perut six, no wait, eight packs mulus itu, tapi otot lehernya menolak untuk bekerja sama. Kerongkongannya mulai terasa kering, dan ia sepertinya juga tidak bisa menyuruh otot rahangnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak sadar akan pesona tubuhnya, kini sudah mengoleskan Nivea pada tubuh Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha tidak menggeram ketika Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mempertontonkan punggungnya yang tidak kalah seksinya. Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun terkesima melihat gerakan otot pada punggung Chanyeol. ia ingin melarikan tangannya pada punggung itu. Oh hell, ia ingin melarikan tangan, lidah, bibir dan giginya pada punggung indah namja itu.

Chanyeol mengenakan celana renangnya cukup rendah sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dua lesung pada dasar tulang punggungnya. Mau tidak mau matanya mengambil inventori punggung Chanyeol, dari belakang leher, hingga kedua lesung yang -oh Dear God, im going to hell- seksi sekali itu. Apa punggung Chanyeol selalu seseksi ini? Kalau iya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya? Bagian tubuh apalagi yang ia tidak pernah sadari keseksiannya? Oh, dia ingin membawa Chanyeol pulang, menelanjanginya, dan mengeksplorasi tubuh itu dengan lebih teliti.

"oke sudah selesai."

Kata – kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menutup mulut. Ketika pikirannya sedang melayang bersama libidonya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah selesai mengoleskan Nivea pada Jongin juga dan kini ia sedang mengolesi lengannya. Dear God, ia perlu pergi dari sini sebelum ridak bisa mehanan nafsunya lagi dan melakukan tindakan keganasan. Misalnya, menyerang Chanyeol dikolam renang umum seperti ini. Ia baru saja akan lari terbirit – birit menuju tempat persembunyiannya lagi, alias toilet wanita, ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan botol Nivea padanya dan berkata, "bisa tolong oleskan di punggungku? Tanganku tidak sampai."

CRAAAAAAAP!

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol hari ini. Ia bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan anak-anaknya. Karena mereka sampai di kolam renang pagi, maka kolam renang masih cukup sepi dan Chanyeol menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengajari Sehun dan Jongin cara berenang yang benar. Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam pertama untuk pemanasan tubuh. Setelah yakin otot-otot mereka tidak akan kejang, Chanyeol meminta mereka masuk ke kolam renang. Dia sengaja menggunakan sisi kolam renang yang paling dangkal untuk memulai latihan pernapasan dalam air. Melihat konsentrasi kedua buah hatinya mulai lari sejam kemudian, Chanyeol mengusulkan agar mereka main tembak-tembakan dengan pistol air yang mereka bawa. Bosan dengan tembak-tembakan, mereka main cebur-ceburan dan baru berhenti ketika Baekhyun memanggil mereka untuk makan siang.

"ahjussi setelah ini kita berlatih bernafas dalam air ya." Ucap Jongin dengan mulut penuh hotdog.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun, yang sibuk mengurusi makan anak-anak dan juga dirinya. Yeoja itu mengenakan topi lebar dan dress katun berwarna putih longgar tanpa lengan. Dress itu memang biasa-biasa saja dan jauh dari kata seksi, tapi entah kenapa, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat lebih seksi daripada model-model iklan Victoria's Secret. Ketika Baekhyun melewatinya, ia bisa mencium aromanya yang bercampur dengan matahari, membuat libidonya naik. Untung saja dia sedang duduk, maka tidak ada yang bisa melihat kondisi tubuhnya sekarang.

Menyadari Jongin menunggu jawabannya, buru – buru Chanyeol berkata, "boleh saja. Nanti kalau kau sudah bisa bernafas dalam air, ahjussi akan ajari bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengapung."

"aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengapung!" sambut Jongin

"oh ya?" Chanyeol mengambil hotdog yang ditawarkan Baekhyun padanya sambil memberikan tatapan penuh terima kasih yang membuat pipi yeoja itu memerah.

"iya, aku bisa mengapung lebih lama daripada Sehun."

"hebat dong," puji Chanyeol, menggigit hotdognya.

"iya kalau menurutmu salah satu kaki masih menyentuh dasar kolam bisa dikategorikan sebagai mengapung." Celetuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

Baekhyun buru – buru memberikan botol minum yang dibawahnya kepadanya lalu menepuk – nepuk punggungnya. Chanyeol langsung meminum setengah isi botol itu untuk mendorong hotdog yang tersangkut dikerongkongannya.

"apa Chanyeol ahjussi baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun penuh kekhawatiran.

"iyaaa.. uhuk...uhuk...ahjussi tidak apa – apa. Hanya...uhuk...uhuk...tersedak hotdog saja."

"you okay?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeo mengangguk. Ia menyukai perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya. Benar – benar menyukainya. Terutama ketika tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya menepuk – nepuk punggungnya sudah naik ke bahunya dan mulai memijatnya. Oh God! Sentuhan tangan Baekhyun membuat matanya hampir saja berputar kebelakang kepalanya.

"yeah, im good. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk batuk – batuk lagi kalau kau terus memijatku seperti ini."

Seperti baru menyentuh bara api, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya. Tapi kalah cepat karena tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya erat, "hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun dan berusaha memutar pergelangan tangannya agar dilepaskan.

"yes, babe?" jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa pada tatapannya.

"not here. Ada anak – anak." Bisik Baekhyun sambil melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah selesai memakan hotdog mereka dan sibuk mengolesi Nivea ke tubuh masing – masing.

"oh. Mereka bisa survive tanpamu untuk beberapa menit tanpamu."

"thats not the point," geram Baekhyun dan dengan tangan kanannya berusaha mengangkat cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangannya.

Ketika Chanyeol menolak untuk bekerjasama, Baekhyun menacakarnya, tidak sampai merobek kulitnya, tapi cukup dalam sehingga meninggalkan bekas – bekas bulan sabit pada kulitnya. Damn it, thats hurt. God this woman is pissing him off. Baekhyun sudah menggodanya dengan pakaiannya, aromanya, senyumannya dan sentuhannya selama beberapa jam ini. Yeoja ini sudah gila kalau ia menyangka Chanyeol akan diam saja setelah disiksa seperti ini.

Perlahan – lahan Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya dan menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa kedalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "kalau kau ingin bermain kasar, all you have to do is ask, honey."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun terkisap sebelum menggeramkan, "lepaskan aku Chanyeol! kalau tidak aku akan membawa Sehun dan Jongin pulang sekarang juga."

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun yang segera mengusap – usap pergelangan tangannya sambil menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu membuatnya bingung dengan tingkah lakunya yang sudah seperti lirik lagu yang ia dengar diradio akhir – akhir ini. Satu detik ia terlihat hot, detik selanjutnya dia terlihat begitu cold. Dan hari ini bukan pengecualian.

"Chanyeol ahjussi, ayo kita belajar nafas lagi," panggil Jongin, membuyarkan pikirannya.

"oke, kau dan Sehun masuk saja duluan. Ahjussi akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Jawab Chanyeol sebelum duduk kembali dikursinya.

Baekhyun sibuk membereskan sisa makanan diatas meja dan menolak menatapnya. Chanyeol membuat tutup botol Nivea dan mengoleskan keseluruh tubuhnya, "eomma dan appaku bertanya kapan mereka bisa bertemu Sehun dan Jongin,"

Kata – kata ini membuat Baekhyun menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya dan menatapnya. Dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menolaknya ketika ia berkata,

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

"jam berapa?"

"pagi. Mungkin jam sembilan."

"oke, dimana?"

"kalau kau memberikan alamat orang tuamu, aku bisa mengantarkan mereka kesana."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran murah hati ini, "apa yang akan kau katakan kepada Sehun dan Jongin tentang orang tuaku?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya,

"bahwa mereka orang tuamu dan bahwa mereka ingin sekali bertemu." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia tahu kata – kata "ingin sekali bertemu" terlalu jinak untuk menggambarkan perasaan eomma dan appanya tetang cucu mereka.

"dan kapan kau akan bilang kepada mereka bahwa aku adalah appa mereka?"

Tanpa disangka – sangka, Baekhyun justru terlihat bersalah dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa was was.

"kau punya rencana untuk bilang kepada mereka kan?"

"iya aku memang punya rencana. Hanya saja...umm...aku perlu waktu untuk bilang kepada mereka. Perlu mencari kata – kata yang tepat."

"apa kau sudah mencoba, Sehun, Jongin ini Chanyeol ahjussi dan dia adalah appa kalian?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sarkastik.

"umm..situasinya lebih complicated daripada itu."

"complicated bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terlihat semakin bersalah, "aku bilang...aku bilang...appa mereka sudah...sudah disurga."

Membutuhkan beberapa detik Chanyeol untuk mencerna kata – kata Baekhyun, dan ketika ia memahaminya, namja itu langsung berteriak, "YOU TOLD THEM IM DEAD?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HIIIII GUESS WHO'S BACK! Hahaha hallooo readers, maaf banget ini updatenya super telat. Maaf banget ya soalnya gue sempet sakit gitu jadi mood nulisnya ilang gatau kemana. Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau nunggu ff ini update, yang udah setia buat review, favs, follows yaampun ga nyangka responnya bakal sekeren ini haha. Sejauh ini penyakit typo gue emang susah ilang diikuti penyakit males edit yang udah bener – bener kronis haha. Semoga ga ada salah nama sih disini tapi kalaupun ada mohon pengertiannya karena gue nulis malem – malem diantara orang – orang udah pada tidur gue masih sibuk sama laptop jadi ya maklum ya hehe.

Well, beberapa dari lo pada nanya apa ff ini bakalan happy ending apa happened ending, yang jelas happy ending guys karena gue sendiripun anti angst jadi tenang aja :-) buat chapter depan bakalan mulai muncul pendekatan Chanyeol ke anak – anaknya sama Baekhyun. Konfliknya ga bakal berat – berat kok, konflik utamanya cuman Baekhyun aja sebenernya, kalau kalian penasaran tungguin aja updatenya haha.

Yap segitu aja dulu, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini okay, see you!

Last but not least, review please? :-)


	9. Chapter 9

_Just see the signal when my heart explodes._

Gugup adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun hari ini. Untuk menebus kesalahannya yang sudah memberikan informasi tidak benar kepada anak-anaknya tentang keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memperbolehkan namja itu untuk menjemput anak-anaknya dari sekolah dan membawa mereka ke rumah orang tuanya, diaman ia akan menjemput mereka setelah pulang dari kantor. Agar Sehun dan Jongin tidak terkejut mendapati Chanyeol menjemput mereka dan agar Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas ini, belakangan ini Baekhyun sengaja mengajak namja itu kesekolah.

Setiap beberapa menit matanya kembali melirik jam tangannya. Chanyeol berjanji untuk memberi kabar begitu ia sudah menjemput Sehun dan Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tenang sampai ia mendapatkan kabar itu. Baekhyun hampir meloncat dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara appanya yang menggelegar memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Sajangnim?" untuk menjaga etika kerja profesional, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil appanya dengan "appa" ketika didepan umum. Ia selalu akan menggunakan "sajangnim" atau "BD".

"Kecuali ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan, aku sarankan kau untuk focus pada meeting ini." Ucap appanya.

"Baik, sajangnim." Balas Baekhyun.

Oh God, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak terlambat menjemput mereka. Kalau dia sampai terlambat atau tidak menampakkan dirinya, Baekhyun bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Sehun dan Jongin keluar sekolah sambil berdiri disamping mobil eommanya. Yoonjae, supir keluarganya, duduk dibelakang setir, menunggu sambil tetap menyalakan mesin. Chanyeol bisa melihat banyak sekali mobil yang antri disana, berisikan ibu-ibu dan sopir mereka. Dua kali ia ikut Baekhyun menjemput, ia selalu duduk didalam mobil karena Baekhyun selalu datang ketika anak-anaknya sudah berada digerbang sekolah dan langsung mengangkut mereka begitu saja. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol sedikit terkesima melihat antrian seperti ini.

Ada seorang ibu muda dengan dandanan yang (terlalu) glamour yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan penuh keingintahuan, membuat namja itu sedikit risih. Sesuatu pada ibu itu mampu mengingatkannya pada karakter di Desperate House Wives, penekanan pada kata "desperate". Wanita itu menatapnya seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah sepotong daging yang siap ia lahab mentah-mentah. Jujur saja wanita seperti ini selalu membuatnya bergidik.

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ketika menoleh, Chanyeol menemukan wanita "desperate" tadi sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangan, sebisa mungkin namja itu mengatur ekspresinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menggeram.

"Hai, perkenalkan, saya Minseok, eommanya Kibum."

Meskipun enggan, Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meraih tangan itu kalau tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan,

"Chanyeol," ucapnya pendek.

"Kalau boleh saya tau, sedang menjemput siapa? Saya rasa saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Saya hafal semua orang tua dan supir yang selalu menjemput disini," ucap wanita itu sambil menebarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh, ya kita memang belum pernah bertemu. Ini hari pertama saya menjemput anak-anak."

"Ooooh, jadi anda menjemput lebih dari satu anak? Istri anda sedang keluar kota ya, jadi anda yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput?"

DAMN IT. Kenapa wanita ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Oh tidak, istri saya ada dirumah. Masih kecapekan setelah sex maraton kami tadi malam. Selamat siang." Tandas Chanyeol lalu buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil dengan senyum puas ketika melihat kekagetan diwajah wanita itu.

"Apa kita harus pergi dari sini Tuan muda?" celetuk Yoonjae dengan aksen busannya yang begitu kentara.

"Ya, wanita itu begitu menakutkan,"

"Ya, saya juga melihatnya menatap Tuan muda sedari tadi,"

"Jangan mengadu kepada eomma,"

"Tidak akan, Tuan muda."

Yakin Yoonjae akan menepati janjinya, Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gerbang sekolah. Dia hanya harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum menemukan Sehun dan Jongin berhamburan bersama-sama dengan anak-anak yang lain dan terlihat bingung mencari keberadaannya. Chanyeol segera menurunkan kaca jendela dan meneriakkan nama mereka, Sehun dan Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobil. Dia kembali turun dari mobil untuk memeluk dan mencium mereka sebelum menaikkan mereka kekursi belakang.

Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang, Chanyeol meminta Yoonjae membawa mereka kerumah orang tuanya.

"Chanyeol ahjussi, kata eomma hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama ahjussi." Karena tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada layar ponselnya, mencoba mengirimkan SMS kepada Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan bahwa Sehun dan Jongin sudah ada bersamanya, ia tidak tau siapa yang sedang bertanya. Tebakannya adalah Jongin, oleh karena itu setelah menekan tombol send, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin sebelum menjawab, "rencananya memang begitu, apa kau senang dan excited?"

"Ahjussi, yang bertanya aku, bukan Jongin." Mendengar hal ini Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun, yang sekarang sedang menyeringai.

"Oh? Mian, ahjussi tidak bisa membedakan suara kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma juga masih suka salah," balas Sehun sambil sedikit cekikikan.

"Chanyeol ahjussi,"

"Ya Jongin?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada anaknya yang satu lagi.

"Esaited itu apa?"

"Esaited?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yang tadi ahjussi bilang," ucap Jongin sedikit tidak sabar. Chanyeol memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Ketika mendapatkannya, namja itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa ahjussi mentertawakanku?" Jongin terdengar betul-betul tersinggung karena sudah ditertawakan.

Chanyeol buru-buru berhenti tertawa dan berkata, "Mian, ahjussi bilang excited, itu bahasa inggris yang artinya..." dia mencoba mengingat-ingat perwakilan kata yang tepat dalam bahasa korea, "Excited artinya gembira atau bahagia,"

Ia mendengar Sehun dan Jongin mengatakan "Ooh" pada saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya tertawa lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memamerkan anak-anaknya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia yakin, seperti juga dirinya, mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka. Ia tau eommanya sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar dirumah. Itu terbukti dari frekuensi beliau mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan ETA atau Estimated Time of Arrival atau kapan mereka akan sampai? Chanyeol sampai-sampai harus mensilent ponselnya. Untungnya appanya masih menghadiri rapat penting dikantor, jadi beliau tidak akan ada dirumah sampai nanti sore. Dia sangat mensyukuri ini, karena kalau ia harus berurusan dengan dua orang tua emosional sekaligus, Chanyeol akan menembak kepalanya.

Sebagai persiapan menyambut cucu-cucunya, eomma sudah menstock rumah dengan jajanan yang bisa membuat orang satu kampung hyper atau bahkan koma karena overdosis gula. Mulai dari kue, biscuit, permen, sirup, susu cokelat, es krim, pokoknya apapun yang mungkin diinginkan oleh Sehun dan Jongin, eomma sudah menyediakannya. Appa juga tidak kalah parahnya, beliau pun menstock rumah dengan berbagai mainan dan bacaan. Mulai dari sepeda, skateboard dengan segala aksesoris keamanannya, mobil-mobilan dengan remote, robot-robot Transformers, bukan saja para Autobots, tapi Decepticons-nya juga dan berbagai jenis bola yang diciptakan didunia ini. Sejujurnya, kalau beliau bisa menggali kolam renang dihalaman belakang dalam waktu dua hari, beliau pasti sudah melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega karena bisa mendapatkan anak-anaknya kembali setelah dua jam eommanya memonopoli mereka dengan tidak memperbolehkan mereka meninggalkan sisinya. Eomma juga tidak henti-hentinya menyuguhkan semua jajanan yang ia miliki sampai Sehun dan Jongin mendekatinya ketika Eommanya sedang menerima telepon, dan berbisik, "Ahjussi kami lapar,"

"Umm, kalian mau kue lagi?" Jongin dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala mereka kuat-kuat.

"Es krim?" sekali lagi mereka menggeleng.

"Roti dengan susu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit ragu sambil memutar otak mencari makanan apa lagi yang bisa ia tawarkan. Dan lagi-lagi mereka menggeleng.

"Oke kalian mau makan apa kalau begitu?"

"Nasi," jawab Sehun

"Dengan sub jagung." Sambung Jongin.

"Nasi dengan sub jagung?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Sejak kapan anak-anaknya suka dengan sub jagung? Waktu dia kecil, sayuran yang paling ia benci adalah jagung. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, waktu kecil dia benci semua sayuran. Lalu dia ingat Baekhyun suka sekali makan sup jagung, entah dibakar atau digoreng dengan segala tetek-bengek yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sup. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak tau bumbu-bumbu apa yang akan ia perlukan. Selama ini jika ia ingin memakan sup, ia selalu membeli versi instan kalengan yang dijual di supermarket, dan yang ia perlu lakukan adalah mencampurnya dengan air dan memasukkannya kedalam microwave sampai mendidih.

Chanyeol melirik eommanya yang masih menerima telepon. "Okay kalau begitu ayo kita cek apa ada jagung di dapur," ucapnya pasrah dan berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

Namja itu membuang nafas lega ketika menemukan beberapa jagung di lemari pendingin yang terlihat masih segar. Setelah itu ia juga mengeluarkan kol, daun bawang dan seledri dari dalam. Dan sambil menunggu hingga eommanya selesai dengan urusannya, ia menugaskan Sehun dan Jongin unyuk mencuci semua sayuran itu.

Sesaat anak-anaknya terlihat bingung, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada masalah?"

"Bagaimana cara mencucinya ahjussi?"

"Oh, seperti ini," Chanyeol mencoba menunjukkan cara mencuci sayuran sebaik yang ia tahu.

"Ahjussi,"

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Halmoni itu eommanya ahjussi ya?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia baik sekali kepadaku dan Jongin. Aku menyukainya." Mau tidak mau Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kepolosan Sehun beserta pertanyaannya,

"Apa itu berarti kau mau bermain kesini lagi besok-besok?" Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk pada saat yang bersamaan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau appa Chanyeol ahjussi ada dimana?"

"Appa ahjussi masih berada dikantor,"

"Pulangnya jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan appa ahjussi?"

"Apa appa ahjussi sebaik eommanya ahjussi?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini, "Tergantung, tapi biasanya sih begitu," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Ahjussi?"

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Bagaimana sih rasanya punya appa?"

Chanyeol merasakan hantaman kuat di ulu hatinya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Rasa bersalah kembali meremas hatinya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jongin, takut akan menemukan kesedihan diwajah kecilnya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah keingintahuan. Chanyeol mencoba memformulasikan jawaban sebaik mungkin, pertanyaan ini mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi untuk memberikan jawaban yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak berumur tujuh tahun, tentu saja bukan hal mudah.

"Umm..kau tau bagaimana Optimus Prime selalu bisa membuat kita merasa aman? Bahwa jika dia ada, kita tau bahwa tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa menyakiti kita?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya itulah yang ahjussi rasakan tentang appa ahjussi. Dia adalah Optimus Prime-nya ahjussi,"

Jongin menunduk dan menggumam, "Kalau saja aku masih punya appa, aku juga ingin seperti Optimus Prime. Sayang sekali appa sudah berada di surga."

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membunuh Baekhyun atas kebohongannya. Rasanya ia ingin berlutut didepan anak-anaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa dialah appa mereka dan dia memang Optimus Prime. Demi Tuhan, dia adalah Omega Prime yang tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi kepada mereka. Ia menyesali keputusannya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menunda memberitahukan anak-anaknya tentang identitasnya hingga waktu yang dinilai tepat olehnya. Karena lebih dari apapun juga, Chanyeol ingin sekali mendengar Sehun dan Jonhin memanggilnya "Appa" bukan "Chanyeol ahjussi" saat ini.

"Dimana istri ahjussi?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa berkedip mendengar pergantian topic ini,

"Um.. ahjussi tidak memiliki seorang istri," ucapnya sambil menurunkan panci dari gantungannya diatas kompor.

"Ahjussi sudah memiliki kekasih?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ketika menjawab, "Tidak, ahjussi juga tidak memiliki kekasih,"

Jongin terlihat mengerutkan dahinya lalu berkata, "Eomma juga tidak punya kekasih,"

"Atau suami," tambah Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak tau kemana anak-anaknya akan membawa percakapan ini sampai Jongin berkata, "Menurut ahjussi, eomma cantik tidak?"

Dan kali ini Chanyeol tertawa. Bless them, mereka sedang mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Menurut ahjussi, eomma kalian cantik sekali," ucap Chanyeol diantara tawanya. Pujian itu membuat wajah Sehun dan Jongin berseri-seri. "Ahjussi mau tidak menjadi kekasih eomma?"

APA?! Dari mana datangnya pertanyaan itu? Yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan ini? Suatu pertanyaan yang penuh dengan ranjau. Kalau ia menjawab mau dan kedua putranya melaporkannya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin wanita itu akan lari sebelum ia bisa berkedip. Sedangkan kalau ia menjawab tidak, kemungkinan akan menyinggung hati Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak mau ia lakukan sama sekali, terutama karena kepalanya terus meneriakkan agar ia mengiatakan "IYAA".

"Ya ahjussi sih mau-mau saja. Masalahnya adalah, apa eomma kalian mau menjadi kekasih ahjussi?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata dengan antusias, "Aku akan menanyakannya kepada eomma..."

"No no no! Jangan tanya eomma," potong Chanyeol cepat.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung menatapnya heran. Chanyeol menelan ludanya dan berkata dengan lebih tenang, "Maksud ahjussi, lebih baik kalau...kalian tidak bilang kepada eomma tentang obrolan kita hari ini, oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena...karena ini...rahasia penting. Rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh kita bertiga...laki-laki. Perempuan tidak boleh tau, termasuk eomma. Oke?"

Sehun dan Jongin menatapnya seolah-olah ia setengan gila dan dia tidak menyalahkan mereka. Dia memang terdengar gila, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Chanyeol berkata, "oke, sepertinya sayurannya sudah bersih, ayo kita potong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul lima sore, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari kantornya, tidak menghiraukan teriakan appanya yang memanggilnya. Ia harus segera menjemput anak-anak sekarang juga. Sesuai permintaannya, Chanyeol sudah memberikan update tentang apa yang Sehun dan Jongin lakukan setiap jamnya, tapi itu tetap tidak membawa ketenangan untuknya. Oh God, dia tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah memperbolehkan Chanyeol menjaga anak-anak semenjak tadi siang. Parahnya lagi, dia bahkan memperbolehkannya mengenalkan mereka kepada orang tua Chanyeol. Orang tua yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata adalah jenis orang tua sadis yang senang memukul jika anak-anaknya bandel dan nakal? Mengingat betapa bandelnya anak-anaknya, Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan pantat merah yang akan Sehun dan Jongin miliki setelah ini. Shit! Dia seharusnya bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol lebih dulu sebelum hari ini untuk memastikan mereka "ramah anak". Sebenarnya ia sudah merencakanannya, namun harus mundur sebelum ia bisa melakukannya karena sejujurnya prospek bertemu orang tua Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya panas-dingin. Baekhyun takut mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya. Takut mereka akan menghakiminya sebagai perempuan egois yang sudah menyembunyikan cucu-cucu mereka hanya karena ia membenci Chanyeol bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketakutan ini hampir membuatnya menelpon Chanyeol untuk lokasi penjemputan. _Get a grip woman!_ Baekhyun mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari untuk bertemu orang tua Chanyeol selamanya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan harus bertemu mereka.

**.**

**.**

Senja baru saja turun ketika Baekhyun dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang anak muda yang membukakan pintu gerbang rumah orang tua Chanyeol. perlahan-lahan Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan dengan langkah sedikit tidak pasti dia menuju pintu depan. Rumah keluarga Chanyeol begitu indah dengan sentuhan bangunan tempo dulu, berbeda dengan rumahnya yang serba modern dan eksklusif tapi terkesan dingin, rumah ini terlihat hangat dan mengundang. Baekhyun baru saja akan menekan bel ketika pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tua yang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol sedang menghisap pipa, berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun," ucap Park Yoochun,

"Be-benar, ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

Telapak tangannya sudah basan dan dia mersakan tetesan ketingat mengalir dipunggungnya padahal hari sudah menjelansg malam dan udara sudah mendingin. Yoochun hanya menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sambil terus menghisap pipanya, tanpa menawarkan tangannya untuk dijabat, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri diam, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jangan berdiri disitu saja. Ayo masuk, Chanyeol dan anak-anak ada didalam." Heram Yoochun tidak sabaran.

Buru-buru Baekhyun melangkah masuk, dan ia melihat Sehun dan Jongin dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi duduk manis dimeja makan. Mereka terlalu focus mengerjakan apapun yang mereka kerjakan sehingga tidak ada dari mereka yang mendengarnya masuk. Baru setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun sadar bahwa anak-anaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah...dibawah pengawasan Chanyeol.

_HOLY SHIT_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I__want, I need the fruit of you pine_

_It tastes so bitter sweet cause I know it's not mine_

_I wanna come inside_

"Bolehkah aku mengantar mereka kesekolah besok pagi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Sehun dan Jongin masuk kedalam mobil. Rencana Baekhyun yang hanya ingin menjemput anak-anak dan langsung pulang gagal total ketika mereka bersikeras menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya dirumah orangtua Chanyeol. Dan parahnya lagi, anak-anaknya tidak mau dibantu sama sekali olehnya, lebih memilih Chanyeol. Alhasil, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk manis dengan anggota keluarga Chanyeol sementara mereka menginterogasinya. Well, menginterogasi terdengar terlalu kejam, karena pada dasarnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menanyakan banyak hal tentang Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka terlihat benar-benar tertarik untuk menjadi bagian hidup anak-anak dan Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolak.

Setelah puas membedah kehidupan Sehun dan Jongin, orangtua Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupannya. Hal pertama yang mereka tanyakan adalah apakah dia baik-baik saja? Suatu pertanyaan yang agak aneh, membutuhkan beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun sadar bahwa mereka bukan menanyakan kabarnya hari ini, tapi kabarnya selama delapan tahun ini.

"Awalnya memang sedikit sulit. Saya harus membagi waktu antara kuliah dan anak-anak. Tapi orang tua saya banyak membantu menjaha mereka dan untungnya anak-anak tidak terlalu rewel," jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepada mereka, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja dan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Tapi sepertinya penjelasannya ini menghasilkan efek sebaliknya, karena kini Nyonya Park dan Yoora mengusap dada dengan tatapan tidak tega. Dengan sedikit panic Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, yang masih duduk dengan Sehun dan Jongin di meja makan di seberang ruangan, mencoba mengirimkan sinyal "Help meee!" padanya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Untungnya Chanyeol mengerti karena dia langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

"You okay?" Tanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan matanya dia menunjuk kepada Nyonya Park yang sudah menguburkan wajahnya pada saputangan sambil menangis tanpa bersuara, sementara Yoopra mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eomma? Eomma kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, beliau justru bangun dari sofa dengan kecepatan yang tidak disangka. Detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sudah ditarik kedalah pelukan Nyonya Park dengan paksa. Baekhyun yang masih terlalu kaget hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika mendengar beliau membisikkan kata maaf atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya dan juga karena mereka tidak bisa membantu sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengharapkan yang terburuk dari keluarga Chanyeol, seperti mereka memintanya melakukan tes DNA pada anak-anaknya, toh appa Chanyeol adalah seorang pengacara. Melihat Nyonya Park menangis seolah hatinya sudah remuk membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah. Dia harus meluruskan masalah ini. Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya yang bersalah pada situasi ini.

"Saya juga meminta maad karena tidak pernah memperkenalkan Sehun dan Jongin kepada ahjumma sebelumnya," ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya dan menrangkum wajah Baekhyun kedalam kedua telapak tangannya sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ahjumma mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Ahjumma mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau berada di posisimu." Baekhyun melihat Yoora mengangguk, menyutujui kata-kata eommanya dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin ditelan bumi saja. Demi Tuhan dia mungkin akan datang kepada mereka delapan tahun yang lalu kalau ia tau mereka sebaik ini. Tapi mungkin mereka berbaik hati sekarang setelah semuanya berlalu. Mungkin saja kalau ia datang menemui mereka depalan tahun yang lalu dalam keadaan hamil dan melaporkan betapa brengseknya Chanyeol, mereka akan menendangnya dari teras rumah tanpa menengok-nengok lagi.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali kemasa kini dengan menaiki mobil dan menyalakan mesin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Mereka biasa berangkal pukul 06.30 dari rumah, apa kau bisa sampai dirumahku sepagi itu?"

"I'll be there," kata Chanyeol pasti.

"Kau tau jalan menuju rumahku?"

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada supir keluarga, dia bilang dia tau."

"Oke, aku tunggu besok pagi." Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil dan harus menurunkan jendelanya karena Chanyeol masih berdiri disamping mobil, seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu. "Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin menjemput mereka dari sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menanyakan hal ini kepada Sehun dan Jongin, "Apa kalian mau bermain bersama Chanyeol ahjussi lagi besok?"

"Mauuuu," teriak Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

"There's your answer," ucap Baekhyun.

Dia begitu terkejut ketika Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam mobil dan mencium pipinya. Dia belum sempat bereaksi ketika Chanyeol menarik bibirnya kembali, "Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil meremas lengannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan membalas, "Sama-sama. Terimakasih karena sudah mejaga mereka hari ini."

"Anytime, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam,"

Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Sehun dan Jongin yang membalas dengan antusias dan dengan satu anggukan kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru mengenakan sabuk pengaman lalu membawa mobil keluar gerbang. Dari kaca spion dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan gerbang sampai mobilnya berbelok diujung jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan selama beberapa hari ke depan itulah rutinitas mereka. Chanyeol akan mengantar dan menjemput anak-anak dari sekolah dan menghabiskan setiap siang dengan mereka. Kadang mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah orangtuanya, kadang di rumah Nyonya Byun. Dan Baekhyun akan menjemput mereka setelah dia pulang bekerja. Setelah beberapa hari di bawah pengawasan Yoonjae, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyetir sendiri, dengan begitu memudahkannya untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Contohnya seperti menghabiskan hari minggu ini dengan Sehun dan Jongin di rumahnya.

Baekhyun sudah seperti cacing kepanasan semenjak dia mengiyakan rencana Chanyeol ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengiyakannya? Oh iya, itu karena dia sudah diperdaya oleh laki-laki itu dengan menanyakannya di depan anak-anak, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak kalau tidak membuat Sehun dan Jongin menolak berbicara lagi dengannya. Entah bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Dia masih ingat masa-masa ketika dialah Wonder Women mereka. Saat ketika dia adalah orang yang paling di puja oleh mereka, dan kata-kata yang paling sering diucapkan oleh mereka adalah "Eomma bilang". Tapi sekarang, kata-kata favorit mereka adalah "Chanyeol ahjussi bilang", yang akan mereka ucapkan setidak-tidaknya seratus kali dalam sehari, membuatnya ingin mencekik si Chanyeol ahjussi itu. Hanya dalam hitungan minggu Chanyeol sudah menjadi superman bagi mereka, dengan begitu menurunkan statusnya dari pemeran utama menjadi pemeran pengganti. Dia bukan lagi Wonder Women, dia hanyalah supergirl bagi mereka. And that sucks, karena she hates supergirl.

Untuk kesekian kali dia memastikan celana kapri yang dikenakannya tidak kusut. Dia membutuhkan waktu 45 menit hari ini untuk memilih pakaian. _Stupid_, _she knows_! Memangnya Chanyeol akan peduli dengan pakaiannya? Toh, Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya hari ini untuk hangout dengan anak-anak, bukan dengan dirinya. Tugasnya hanyalah untuk memastikan Chanyeol, sebagai tamu, merasa nyaman dirumahnya. Itu saja. So what kalau dia jadi sedikit gila akan bersih-bersih beberapa hari ini? So what kalau dia sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan kesukaan Sehun dan Jongin semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk makanan hari ini? Dan so what juga kalau kemarin sore dia sengaja pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli beberapa rangkaian bunga sedap malam untuk mengusir bau-bau aneh yang mungkin dimiliki rumahnya?

Oh, God, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Dia melakukan ini semua bukan untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman, tapi untuk menunjukkan kepada laki-laki itu bahwa rumahnya layak ditinggali anaka-anak. Bahwa dia ibu yang bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan anak-anaknya. _This is insane_! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba peduli akan pendapat Chanyeol tentangnya? Tidak pernah sekali pun dia mendengar Chanyeol mengeluh tentang caranya memperlakukan anak-anak. Jadi kenapa dia masih keringat dingin memikirkan laki-laki itu akan menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya?

Dia tahu Chanyeol sudah sampai ketika Sehun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah membuka dan menutup pintu depan, takut tidak bisa mendengar suara mobil Chanyeol, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka, berteriak, "Chanyeol ahjussi sudah sampai! Chanyeol ahjussi sudah sampai!," dan berlari keluar sebelum dia bisa berkedip.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan mengucapkan, _"Dear God, help me!"_ dalam hati. Dia bisa mendengar suara nyaring anak-anak berteriak menyambut Chanyeol dan suara berat Chanyeol yang membalas sambutan itu. Lalu laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tangkap, tapi sepertinya lucu sekali karena Sehun dan Jongin langsung tertawa dengan keras. See? "Chanyeol" sama dengan "Superman". "Eomma" sama dengan "Tidak penting kalau ada Chanyeol ahjussi".

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dekat meja makan mengasihani dirinya. Meja makannya hari ini ditutupi taplak border eommanya. Di atasnya ada empat set peralatan makan porselen yang sudah di tata rapi oleh Sehun dan Jongin tadi pagi, juga miliki eommanya. Karena dia tidak pernah mengundang tamu ke rumah, dia tidak pernah melihat kepentingan untuk memiliki taplak. Dan karena Sehun dan Jongin sering sekali menjatuhkan piring hingga hancur atau pecah, maka semua peralatan makan miliknya yang masih utuh tidak ada yang _match_.

Menyadari hal ini tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin menangis. Ibu macam apa dia yang bahkan tidak punya taplak meja atau cukup peralatan makan untuk menjamu empat orang? Mungkin dia memang tidak layak untuk menjadi ibu. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_! Ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk memanggil-manggil nama Tuhan inilah Chanyeol muncul sambil menggendong Sehun yang sedang merentangkan tubuhnya seperti pesawat dan meneriakkan, "WIIIIIIIIII~", Dan Jongin yang melingkari kaki kanannya dalam proses memanjat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol masih bisa tetap berdiri, apalagi berjalan, dengan anak-anak yang bergantungan seperti itu.

Suatu pikiran bahwa ia juga ingin bergelayutan kepada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkisap cukup keras sehingga tatapan Chanyeol langsung tertuju padanya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun berusaha menempelkan senyuman pada wajahnya. Chanyeol buru-buru menurunkan Sehun dan menunduk untuk menarik kaki Jongin dan menggantungnya terbalik. Pertama melihat Chanyeol melakukan ini, Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung, tapi kemudian dia melihat Jongin tertawa-tawa senang dan Chanyeol menurunkannya beberapa detik kemudian. Kini dia tau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu kalau Jongin tidak menyukainya atau akan membahayakannya.

Setelah menurunkan Jongin, Chanyeol bergegas kearahnya dan seperti biasa, memberikan ciuman dipipinya. Hanya satu ciuman, bukan dua, dan selalu dipipi kanan. Inilah satu hal lagi yang dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa terjadi, tapi semenjak dia memperbolehkan Chanyeol mencium pipinya dirumah eommanya, Chanyeol menilai itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia bisa melakukannya setiap bertemu dengannya. Sampai detik ini, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan kebiasaan itu berlanjut.

Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya menempel lebih lama pada pipi Baekhyun daripada hari sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah wanita itu sadar bahwa setiap kali Chanyeol mencium pipinya, dia selalu menambahkan setengah detik, membuat ciumannya semakin lama semakin panjang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun memperbolehkannya melakukannya, terutama karena dia selalu menciumnya dua kali, kadang tiga kali dalam sehari. Intinya setiap kali ada kesempatan mencium pipi Baekhyun, dia akan melakukannya. Ciuman inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya sepanjang hari. Bukannya dia tidak menunggu-nunggu saat ketika bisa melihat wajah sumringah Sehun dan Jongin setiap kali melihat kedatangannya, karena itu adalah salah satu saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupnya, tapi dia merasa lebih bisa menghargai kesempatan mencium Baekhyun karena tau ini tidak diberikan dengan rela, lebih seperti reflek. Suatu hari ia ingin Baekhyun balik menciumnya karena ia memang ingin melakukannya, bukan karena terpaksa. Dengan enggan Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari pipi Baekhyun dan berkata, "Hi,"

"Hi," balas Baekhyun.

Ada yang sedikit aneh dari Baekhyun, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur, "Are you okay?" tanyanya.

"Ya, fine. Never better, just awesome. Just... kau membawa apa itu?"

Chanyeol masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun yang diucapkan terburu-buru itu ketika Baekhyun menunjuk plastic bag yang dibawanya. "Oh, ini buah naga. Eomma bilang bagus untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Aku pikir kita bisa memakannya untuk dessert. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru meraih, lebih tepatnya merebut, plastic bag yang digenggamnya itu sebelum berlalu sambil berseru. "Aku akan memotongnya. Lebih baik kau bermain dulu bersama Sehun dan Jongin."

_Weird_! Tingkah laku Baekhyun benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Chanyeol ahjussi, kita mau main apa hari ini?" pertanyaan Jongin menariknya dari memikirkan Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

"Ahjussi akan mengajari kalian untuk bermain Ludo."

"Yaaaay!"

Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Jongin selalu antusias untuk diperkenalkan dengan hal-hal baru. Mereka sudah hampir selesai membaca-koreksi, dibacakan buku Harry Potter yang pertama minggu ini, dimana mereka, seperti berjuta-juta anak-anak diseluruh dunia, langsung jatuh cinta dengan dunia sihir-menyihir ciptaan J.K Rowling. Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkannya mengenalkan video game kepada mereka, takut otak mereka yang cemerlang itu jadi bubur dan meskipun Chanyeol tau itu tidak benar, dia menghormati permintaan ini. Lagi pula, masih ada banyak hal lain yang ingin ia ajarkan kepada anak-anaknya. Appanya mengusulkan agar mereka, dengan maksud Chanyeol dan appanya, membawa Sehun dan Jongin untuk memancing dan berkemah, sesuatu yang ia yakin akan disukai kedua jagoannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kita biarkan saja mereka tidur disitu?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik anak-anaknya yang sudah tertidur disofa setelah memaksa Chanyeol untuk bermain Ludo sampai empat kali. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Tidur siang memang bukan kebiasaan anak-anaknya, mereka terlalu energetic untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur, tapi terkadang kalau mereka memang kelelahan mereka akan langsung tertidur, tidak perduli dimana. Sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka tertidur dispfa seperti ini, mereka benar-benar lelah rupanya.

"Lebih baik mereka tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Mereka cenderung bangun dengan rewel kalau tidur siang disofa. Bisa tolong kau gendong Jongin? Aku bisa menggendong Sehun." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju anak-anaknya. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat Jongin yang terbangun sekejap untuk menggumamkan, "Chanyeol ahjussi?"

"Ssshh, _just sleep. I've got you_," bisik Chanyeol dan Jongin tertidur kembali.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengangkat Sehun, yang meskipun lebih enteng dari Jongin, tapi berat juga. Perlahan-lahan dia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tidur anak-anak dilantai atas, yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar tidurnya, meskipun rumahnya memiliki tiga kamar tidur dan dia bisa mengakomodasi kamar terpisah untuk Jongin dan Sehun, anak-anak memilih untuk tidur satu kamar, dan menjadikan kamar yang satu lagi untuk kamar bermain mereka.

Baekhyun menurunkan Sehun ketempat tidurnya dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah yakin anak-anak tidak akan terbangun, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu sebelum ia mengikutinya. Meninggalkan pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tangga lebih dulu. Dia sudah menuruni lima anak tangga ketika menyadari Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu kamar tidurnya. Kamar tidurnya yang bisa terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol karena dia lupa menutup pintu ketika turun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada tempat tidur ukuran Queen dengan bantal dan selimut berantakan. Dia tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk tau bahwa ini adalah kamar Baekhyun. Lain dengan seluruh bagian rumahnya yang bernuansa pastel dan cokelat, kamar ini bernuansa putih dan biru dongker. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cara Baekhyun mendekorasi kamar ini, membuatnya terlihat nyaman tapi juga seksi. Satu percampuran yang sangat sulit ditemukan.

Sebelum bisa berpikir lagi, ia sudah mengambil satu langkah memasuki kamar itu dan pada saat itulah Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya. "Kau tidak bisa masuk kekamar ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha memblokir jalan masuknya dengan tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun naik dengan telapak tangan menghadapnya, memintanya berhenti, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha meraih ganggang pintu. Tau Baekhyun akan menutup pintunya, dan dengan begitu menghalanginya memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol menahan daun pintu dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk kesini, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun lagi, kini dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena ini kamarku." Geram Baekhyun sambil berusaha menarik daun pintu.

"Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku ingin melihatnya." Dengan mudah Chanyeol menahan daun pintu hanya dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun sudah gila kalau dia pikir akan bisa beradu otot dengan laki-laki itu. Dia bisa menahan daun pintu dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, _its not a bad idea_. Baekhyun terpekik ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memutarnya, dengan begitu posisi Baekhyun kini diambang pintu, sedangkan Chanyeol berada didalam kamarnya. _Well, that was easy_. Dia ingin tertawa merayakan kemenangannya, tapi menahan diri, takut membangunkan anak-anaknya.

"CHANYEOLLLL KAU TIDAK BISA ADA DISINI!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

"Ssssttt, jangan berisik, nanti anak-anak bisa bangun," ucap Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintu.

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, dia menemukannya sedang berlari tidak karuan ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba melakukan beberapa hal pada saat bersamaan. Menarik bedcover tempat tidur untuk menutupi tempat tidur yang berantakan; mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, bergeletakan di karpet dan nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, lalu melemparkan semua pakaian itu ke keranjang baju kotor di sudut ruangan. Dia kemudian mulai membereskan meja riasnya yang penuh botol-botol berisi entah apa, kemungkinan segala tetek-bengek keperluan wanita.

"Aawww, kau membereskan kamarmu untukku? _Thanks honey_," ucap Chanyeol.

"_Shut up_, Chanyeol." geram Baekhyun sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

Berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengusirnya ke aktivitas bersih-bersih, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Baekhyun menggeram kesal sebelum kembali focus membereskan meja riasnya. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk benar-benar mensurvei kamar tidur ini. Jendela berkusen putih dengan tirai warna biru yang disingkap telah membiarkan sinar matahari siang menerangi setiap sisi kamar. Pintu setengah terbuka di sebelah kanan kamar menunjukkan kamar mandi. Dia bisa mencium aroma citrus, meski samar, dari area itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan perhatiannya jatuh pada dinding dengan lukisan berukuran besar. Itu lukisan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS_?!" teriaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HIIIIII maaf updatenya telat (banget). Udah keburu ditagih sama beberapa readers yang nongol di mention tab twitter, pm sama ada di line juga yaampun terharu (?) and here you're! Chapter 9 yeay. Sejauh ini belum ada masalah yang terlalu kompleks karena emang sebenernya masalahnya ga begitu rumit, dan terkesan lebih nyata kaya dikehidupan nyata (mungkin) beneran ada, ga terlalu drama juga karena sebenernya ini kan novel metropop modern yang kebetulan alurnya asik. Dan sepertinya chapternya gabakal lama lagi selesai, ya mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi, atau lebih hehe. Anyway makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu ff ini, udah fav, follow, review yaampun seneng banget. Buat saran-saran yang udah masuk segera ditampung ya. Yang ngasih masukan soal tanda baca (which is gua lupa di ff ini apa ff satunya) makasih banget sist, ini sebenernya auto correct gue yang sedikit sialan dan keyboard yang udah ga sekeren dulu kemampuannya. Jadi kalau ga reedit gue gatau kalo ternyata kapitalnya ada yang ilang-ilangan, so makasih banget yaaa koreksinya XD

Buat yang nanya soal twitter gue, usernamenya /stuckonyeol, mungkin dari kalian ada yang tau atau pernah liat, ya itu gue haha. But sorry im not really doing followback, kalo mau kenal lebih lanjut bisa liat bio aja ya disana lengkap ada instagram, line dan sebagainya yang bisa kalian hubungin buat kenal gue lbih private (duh).

Well segitu aja dulu ya, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian dan ga ada typo (ini penting). Kalopun ada tolong maklumin oke hahaha. lets respect each other with me respecting your opinion and you respect my fics with leaving a simple review, that would make my day and give me a little more spirit to write the next chapter. Well, last but not least, review please? :-)

Love ya babe(s)!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hold me right and don't let me go_

_Surrender to the sound_

_Hold on and don't look down_

Mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang bertolak pinggang didepan poster kanvas Ophelia karya Millais, yang dia beli beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tubuh Chanyeol menghadap lukisan itu, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan lukisanku?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan berteriak, "Tentu saja aku ada masalah."

Tanpa Baekhyun sangka, Chanyeol meraih bagian kiri dan kanan bingkai dan mengangkatnya seakan-akan siap menurunkannya dari singgasananya. Meja rias terlupakan, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri,

"Eh..eh.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriaknya panik.

"Aku ingin menurunkan lukisan ini," geram Chanyeol sebelum menarik bingkai dari gantungannya didinding.

Kalau saja ototnya sebesar milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mungkin sudah mencoba menarik bingkai itu darinya. Tapi sadar bahwa bingkai itu terlalu berat untuknya, alhasil dia hanya -bisa berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, "Chanyeol, apa kau gila? Kembalikan bingkai itu ke tempatnya sekarang!"

Chanyeol justru menurunkan bingkai itu kelantai lalu mengistirahatkan tangannya diatasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau punya gambar seperti ini didalam kamar tidur." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan tatapan kesal pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena sebuah lukisan.

"Ini lukisan paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat, Baek!" geram Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun.

"Mengerikan? Apa kau bercanda? Ini poster lukisan Ophelia."

"_Who the hell is Ophelia_?"

"Ophelia calon istri Hamlet?" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan dan ketika wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung, dia menambahkan dengan tidak sabaran, "Karya Shakespeare yang paling populer setelah Romeo and Juliet?"

Pemahaman muncul pada wajah Chanyeol, "Bukankah dia menjadi gila dan dibunuh pada akhirnya?" tanyanya.

"Dia tidak bunuh diri, dia jatuh dari pohon ke sungai lalu tewas karena tenggelam." Geram Baekhyun.

"Dan itu mengonfirmasi pendapatku sebelumnya, bahwa lukisan ini mengerikan. Aku bisa mendapatkan mimpi buruk malam ini karena lukisan ini."

"Lukisan ini tidak mengerikan. Ophelia itu lukisan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Maka dari itu aku membeli posternya untuk dipajang disini."

"Are you crazy? Bagaimana bisa lukisan orang tenggelam kau bilang indah?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu. Ini kamarku dan aku bisa memasang apapun yang ku mau."

"Apa kau pernah berfikir bahwa Jongin dan Sehun bisa saja mengalami mimpi buruk karena lukisan ini?"

"Asal kau tau saja, Jongin dan Sehun bukan banci sepertimu yang ketakutan hanya karena melihat lukisan. Mereka sudah melihat lukisan ini hampir setiap hari selama dua tahun belakangan dan mereka tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk sama sekali. Sekarang kembalikan lukisanku!"

Baekhyun mencoba merebut lukisannya dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak lagi peduli bingkai itu terlalu berat untuknya dan bahwa otot pinggangnya yang suka bermasalah semenjak dia melahirkan akan kembali terasa sakit jika ia melakukan gerakan ini. Setelah menggenggam bagian atas bingkai, dia langsung menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi dalam genggaman Chanyeol, bingkai itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan bingkainya," pinta Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan.

"Lepaskan!" geramnya. Lagi-lagi dengan satu tarikan, tapi kini lebih kuat. "Chanyeol, demi Tuhan kalau kau tidak melepaskan bingkai ini aku akan..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti ketika pada saat itu dia mendongak dan melihat wajah gelap Chanyeol yang sudah mirip langit sebelum badai. Dia tidak lagi terlihat kesal, dia terlihat marah besar. Padanya. _WHAT THE HELL_?! Otomatis Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada bingkai dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"What. , Just. Call. Me?" geramnya.

APA?! Apa laki-laki ini sudah gila? Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya apa-apa. Seingatnya Chanyeol-lah yang sudah mengatainya.

"I didn't call you anything. Bukankah justru kau yang bilang aku gila?"

"Setelah itu."

"Setelah itu yang mana?"

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung. Apa sih yang Chanyeol mau? Bosan dan tidak mengerti permainan ini, dia berkata, "Kau tau Chanyeol, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Bagaimana jika kau kembalikan lukisan itu setelah itu keluar dari kamarku."

"Kau bilang aku banci." Desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengatakan, "Jadi itu maksudnya, aaah~" didalam hati. Oke dia tahu dia telah memanggil seorang laki-laki maskulin seperti Chanyeol "banci" dan itu memang jauh dari kata sopan. Sebetulnya kalau dipikir lagi, memanggil laki-laki mana pun dengan kata itu adalah penghinaan. Jongin pernah membuat teman sekolahnya babak belur karena penggunaan kata itu. Tapi, Baekhyun menolak meminta maaf. Chanyeol sudah bertingkah seperti asshoole dengan memasuki kamarnya, area yang dia hitung sebagai teritori yang sangat private baginya, tanpa diundang dan mencoba mengatur-aturnya. Memang dia pikir dia siapa?

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu banci?" ucap Baekhyun sambil bertolak pinggang dan mengangkat dagu setinggi-tingginya.

Chanyeol terlihat siap mengamuk sebelum berteriak, "LALU KENAPA?! Aku akan menunjukkanmu 'lalu kenapa'."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa berkedip, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan bingkai, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'baaam' yang cukup keras, dan berjalan cepat kearahnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebulatan tekad untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Baekhyun yakin berhubungan dengannya. Spontan dia langsung mundur dengan cepat. Dia tahu wajahnya pasti sudah memaparkan ketakutan, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol berniat memojokkannya.

Kepanikan mulai meramat. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya, tetapi dia juga tahu dari ekspresi wajahnya, bahwa Chanyeol akan membuatnya membayar kata-katanya tadi. Entah dengan apa. Dia lebih memeilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Dia berpikir cepat. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari kamarnya, yaitu pintu yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Baekhyun harus mengernyit bingung menyadari bagaimana bisa pintu itu tertutup rapat? Dia hampir saja tersedak ketika sadar dia sudah sendirian dengan Chanyeol, laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, didalam ruangan dengan pintu tertutup selama beberapa menit belakangan ini. Entah apa yang Eomma akan pikir kalau beliau sampai tau tentang ini. Satu kata yang sering diasosiasikan dengan PSK muncul dikepalanya. Oh, peduli setan dengan pendapat eomma. Dia masih perlu memikirkan rute keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar ini. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lihat adalah dengan melompat keatas tempat tidur dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu. Tapi mengingat betapa panjangnya kaki Chanyeol, dia hanya perlu mengambil dua langkah untuk menggagalkan rencananya. Kecuali dia bisa...

"Hey look," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kesatu titik dibelakang kepala Chanyeol. dan rencananya berhasil, karena Chanyeol langsung menoleh, dengan begitu memberinya kesempatan untuk lari lebih dulu.

Secepat kilat dia melompat keatas tempat tidur dan berlari ke sisi satunya. Dia baru saja mengambil tiga langkah ketika kakinya tiba-tiba hilang pijakan. Untuk seperempat detik dia melayang diudara sebelum tubuhnya menghantam kasur, punggungnya jatuh terlebih dahulu dengan cukup keras.

"Oommmphh"

Dan untuk beberapa detik mata Baekhyun berkunang-kunang dan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Ketika dia baru saja mendapatkan napasnya kembali dan sadar yang menyebabkannya jatuh telentang seperti ini adalah tangan Chanyeol yang kini melingkari pergelangan kakinya, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya dan wajahnya hanya sekitar sepuluh senti meter darinya. Seakan itu belum cukup, Baekhyun juga sadar kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan kiri Chanyeol di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa membela diri sama sekali. "Tarik kembali kata-kata kamu," geram laki-laki itu.

"_Are you crazy?_ Kau bisa saja mencelakakanku barusan!"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya dengan menggunakan otot lengan kanannya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, "_Are you hurt?_" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tadinya ingin berbohong, mengatakan otot pinggangnya tertarik, atau apapun, tapi yang ada dia justru berkata, _"Well, no."_

"_Are you sure?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun baru saja menurunkan dagunya untuk mengangguk sebelum Chanyeol mulai memarahinya lagi. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu!" perintahnya.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me!"_

"Tarik tidak?!"

Kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan permintaannya, Baekhyun berteriak, "Tidak akan!"

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Gejolak emosi terbaca jelas didalam matanya. Ada kemarahan, ketidakpastian, keinginan, dan satu lagi emosi yang dia tidak tau maksudnya.

Lalu mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meyakinkanmu bahwa aku bukan banci."

Baekhyun tidak sempat memproses kata-kata ini sebelum bibir dan lidah Chanyeol menyerangnya. Ciuman itu terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerimanya.

Menolak memberikan reaksi, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendengar Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Dengan paksa Chanyeol menarik dagunya agar mata mereka bertemu sebelum menciumnya lagi. Tersinggung dengan perlakuan barbar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan cukup keras sehingga Chanyeol berhenti menciumnya.

"You wanna play rough, honey? I'll play rough," geram Chanyeol sebelum balik menggigit bibir Baekhyun.

Dan satu rintihan meluncur keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Bukan karena rasa sakit, tapi ekstasi. Sebelum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Baekhyun sudah mencium Chanyeol balik dengan ganas. Seperti menyadari Baekhyun sudah dengan suka cita membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol menggeram dan mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Tangan kiri Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan mulai melakukan eksplorasi dengan meremas bagian tubuh mana saja yang bisa diraihnya, membuat Baekhyun menggeram. Wanita itu bahkan tidak tau dia rindu merasakan tubuh laki-laki diatasnya, menindihnya, mendominasinya seperti sampai saat ini. Dan dia tahu ini salah, bahwa wanita tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini terhadap laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, tapi Oh God, dia ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya menginginkan dan diinginkan oleh laki-laki. Walaupun untuk beberapa menit saja.

Di luar kontrolnya, kakinya sudah melingkari tubuh Chanyeol. satu pada pinggangnya, satu lagi pada betisnya, sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya pada rasa laki-laki ini. Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu suara yang sangat animalistic sebelum menggigit bibir atas Baekhyun dan melarikan lidahnya pada tempat yang baru dia gigit sebagai tanda bahwa mereka harus slow down kalau tidak mau berakhir naked diatas tempat tidur ini dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun menuruti keinginannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Chanyeol, yang langsung mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. Wanita itu bisa mendengar dan merasakan betapa kacau-balaunya napas Chanyeol, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hanya karena dia sudah tidak menyentuh laki-laki selama delapan tahun, bukan berarti dia lupa caranya. Dan walaupun dia kini seorang ibu, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membuat laki-laki kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan ciumannya. Terutama laki-laki ini.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping kepala Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dan napasnya yang tadinya hanya tidak teratur sudah menderu, seperti orang terkena serangan asma. Dia tau Chanyeol tidak memiliki penyakit itu atau semacamnya yang menyebabkan reaksi tubuh seperti ini, tapi itu dulu.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya khawatir.

Untuk beberapa menit Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata, hanya berdiam diri dengan tubuh gemeteran dan napas memburu. Dan Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang dia janji tidak akan pernah dia lakukan. Dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, seakan dia tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Dengan pelukannya ini dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia ada di sini kalau saja Chanyeol memerlukannya.

Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa menit sebelum bersuara lagi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata, "_Touch me_."

Karena bibir Chanyeol menempel pada lehernya ketika mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pikir dia sudah salah dengar. "Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya terkesiap. Ada cinta yang mendalam pada tatapan itu, tapi juga ada ketakutan bahwa cintanya ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Sentuh aku, Baek."

Dan semua oksigen baru saja ditarik keluar dari paru-parunya. _Oh my God, no. no, no, no_. _not this_. Chanyeol baru saja membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Bukan "Cinta" tapi "jatuh cinta", dua istilah yang sering dipertukarkan penggunaannya, padahal artinya berbeda sama sekali. Kita mungkin mencintai orangtua, adik, kakak, atau teman karena mereka adalah sebagian hidup kita, tapi kita hanya akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang membuat kita tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka. Semua perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol ketika mereka berkencan dulu kembali lagi. Chanyeol bukan hanya seorang kekasih baginya, laki-laki itu adalah soulmate-nya.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dalam proses menuju kepanikan. _Stop freaking-out, Baek_. Ambil napas, buang napas, ambil napas, buang napas. Shit, ini tidak bekerja sama sekali. Dia betul-betul freaking-out.

"_Please_," ucap Chanyeol lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Tatapan Chanyeol yang ragu itu membuat hati wanita itu merasa seperti sedang ditusuk-tusuk sejuta jarum dan kepanikannya terlupakan sesaat. Dengan sedikit tergagap, dia bertanya, "Di-di mana?"

"_Anywhere. Everywhere. I don't care. Just touch me_."

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh Chanyeol. Hanya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Begitu jarinya bersentuhan dengan rambutnya, lelaki itu langsung mendesah, seakan-akan sentuhannya adalah sentuhan malaikat yang bisa menghapus semua dosanya. Baekhyun membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit kepala laki-laki itu di bawah rambut yang sudah lebih panjang dari sebulan yang lalu. Dia lalu turun ke kening, di mana dia melarikan jari-jarinya pada kerutan di antara alis Chanyeol, memintanya untuk relaks. Alis, yang memberikan aksen kuat pada wajahnya; mata, yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama selama dia melakukan ini semua; hidung yang mancung; tulang pipi yang membuat wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang luar negeri; dan bibir yang masih merah hasil menciumnya habis-habisan barusan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kanannya lalu memberikan ciuman pada telapak tangannya sebelum melepaskannya lagi. Baekhyun melanjutkan eksplorasinya dengan menyentuh daun telinga, yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada sentuhannya itu sambil menutup mata, bak kucing yang sedang dibelai. Ketika tangannya sampai pada dada Chanyeol, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat diatas jantungnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa cepat detak jantung Chanyeol pada saa itu.

"_Anything wrong_?" Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol bertanya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu terlihat khawatir." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh... aku hanya... hanya sedang menghitung detak jantungmu. Dan menurut perhitunganku, detak jantungmu diatas normal."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka berada didalam kamar, Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang terdengar agak garing, "Itu biasanya terjadi ketika seseorang sedang nervous, takut atau excited." Ucapnya.

"Dan emosi yang mana yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Tiga-tiganya. Tapi lebih ke nervous."

"Dan kenapa kau merasa nervous?"

"Karena aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana memulainya."

Merasa waswas, Baekhyun langsung menarik kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku hanya perlu bangun. Bisa tolong kau mundur sedikit?" pinta Baekhyun. Menuruti permintaannya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mundur. Tapi dia tidak pergi jauh, dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Baekhyun sebelm mengulurkan tangannya membantu Baekhyun bangun. Baekhyun menggeleng, memilih menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menopang bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Oke, apa pembicaraan ini menyangkut Sehun dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, lalu menggeleng sebelum terlihat pasrah sambil menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Whoaaaa! Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sebingung dan se-nervous ini sebelumnya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apa Chanyeol sudah bosan bermain appa-appaan kepada Sehun dan Jongin, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Chicago? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu setelah menghabiskan setiap waktunya dengan penuh kegembiraan dengan mereka? Dari cara Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin, Baekhyun tau bahwa dia lebih baik mati daripada meninggalkan mereka lagi. Tapi kalau bukan itu, hal penting apa lagi yang perlu dia bicarakan dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol ingin mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih atau lebih parahnya lagi, istri yang ditinggalkan di Chicago?

SIAL! Kenapa ini tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya? Topik ini bahkan tidak pernah muncul didalam semua percakapan mereka karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan urusan Sehun dan Jongin. Selama ini dia berkesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki single. Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan ini? Dari cara Chanyeol mengejar-ngejarnya sampai terlihat menyedihkan, that's why. Tapi bukanlah hal aneh bagi Chanyeol untuk mendekati lebih dari satu perempuan sekaligus, mengingat sejarah dating-nya sebelum mereka bertemu. Shit. Shit. Shit. Jangan bulang dia sudah flirting dan make-out dengan kekasih apalagi suami orang selama beberapa minggu ini? Oh, dia tidak bisa dibiarkan menggantung seperti ini. Dia perlu jawaban sekarang juga.

"_Are you married?"_ tanya Baekhyun, tidak bisa menahan diri.

"_What?!"_ Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"_Are you married_?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan ini kepadaku?"

"_Just answer the question_, Chanyeol."

"_No. Im not married_, Baek. God, aku tidak tau pandanganmu tentangku sebegitu rendahnya sampai kau berfikir aku adalah tipe laki-laki yang masih sering bermain perempuan meskipun sudah menikah." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Dia lalu bangun dari pangkuan Baekhyun untuk berdiri, tapi Baekhyun meraih lengannya, "Apa kau memiliki kekasih di Chicago?"

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap kukuh memegangi lengannya sampai Chanyeol menjawab, "Ya, aku puny dua kekasih di Chicago. Ada dua. Satu rambut pirang dan satunya lagi cokelat." Lalu menarik lengannya paksa dan berdiri.

Dua kekasih sekaligus? Dia tidak tau kenapa dia terkejut mendengar ini, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Untuk beberapa menit dia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang berdiri cuek dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini? Bagaimana setelah delapan tahun, Chanyeol masih bisa memperdayanya dengan mempermainkan emosinya seperti ini? Matanya mulai terasa panas dan dia tau sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Satu isakan keburu keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia bisa menahannya dan dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya disana.

_What just happened?!_ Adalah hal pertama yang terlintas dikepala Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari kekamar mandi dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya. Dia pikir Baekhyun sudah marah padanya, oleh karena itu dia terkejut setengan mati ketika beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan, seakan-akan Baekhyun tidak mau dia tau bahwa dia sedang menangis.

_Is she crying? What the hell?_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya, "Baek?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu selain suara tangis Baekhyun yang kini semakin teredam, seakan-akan dia sengaja menguburkan wajahnya pada handuk. Membayangkan Baekhyun menangis seperti ini karena sesuatu yang telah diperbuatnya, meskipun dia tidak yakin itu apa, membuat hati Chanyeol remuk begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ada satu pekikan dan suara beberapa benda jatuh, diikuti langkah cepat sebelum Chanyeol mendengar suara air mengalir deras dari keran. Baekhyun sepertinya berpikiran dia bisa menyembunyikan suara tangisnya dibalik aliran air. Tapi bahkan diantara bunyi air, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarkan isak tangisnya. Chanyeol mencoba memutar gangang pintu, tapi Baekhyun sudah menguncinya. Kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu di Eaton Hall terlintas dikepalanya, membawa sesuatu yang mirip seperti kepanikan kedalam hatinya. Dia mulai mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras sementara memutar gangang pintu berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun tolong buka pintunya. _Im sorry okay_? Apapun kesalahanku sampai membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf. Please, just open the door."

Sementara melakukan semua ini, otaknya berputar memikirkan alasan kenapa Baekhyun menangis. Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah bahwa Baekhyun jealous ketika mendengarnya memiliki kekasih. Setitik harapan muncul didalam hatinya. Dia tau Baekhyun masih peduli padanya, Well, tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik daripada sekarang untuk mencari tahu seberapa dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll be your saint and I'll be your sinner_

_I'll be anactor or an acrobat_

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintu, _can you at least talk to me?_" tanya Chanyeol memohon.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun masih menolak berbicara dengannya, dia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"O-oke." Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata diantara tangisnya, dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernapas lagi.

"Kau tau kan aku hanya berbohong waktu bilang aku punya kekasih di Chicago? Karena sumpah mati aku tidak punya sama sekali, Baek."

"Ke-kenapa kau harus berbohong, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun masih sesenggukan.

_Because im a dumbass_. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih di Chicago, padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada wanita lain didalam pikirannya selain Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana percakapan mereka bisa berakhir kearah itu. Satu detik dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang kemungkinan baginya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berkencan kembali, setik selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah menanyakan apakah Chanyeol sudah menikah. Dan ketika Baekhyun menanyakan apa dia punya kekasih? _He just lost it_.

"_I dont know_," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Selang beberapa detik dia menambahkan, "Aku hanya _pissed, i guess_, karena kau menanyakan tentang hal itu, padahal kau tau persis perasaan.."

Kata-katanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit merah karena menangis, dan ada sisa air mata pada bulu matanya. Chanyeol ingin memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali tapi ia menahan diri.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah bertanya tentang statusmu. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Kau bisa berkencan atau menikah dengan siapa saja yang kau mau. Kita memang punya hubungan karena keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi itu tidak berarti aku punya hak apa-apa atas dirimu."

What the hell is she doing? Bahkan setelah menangis tersedu-sedu, wanita ini masih menolak mengakui perasaan terhadapnya. Oke, kalau Baekhyun ingin bermain gencatan senjata, dia bisa menanggapinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Dan Chanyeol menahan senyum kemenangan yang mulai muncul disudut bibirnya ketika Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mau tahu teoriku tentang mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi dan Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Kau menangis karena cemburu ketika mendengar aku memiliki kekasih. Dan satu-satunya penjelasan kenapa kau merasa seperti itu adalah karena untuk pertama kalinya kau sadar kalau sebenarnya kau masih menyimpan perasaan untukku."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah siap berlari, membuat kata-kata yang ada dipikirannya meluncur keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi.

"_I love you, Baek. Always have. Always will. Do you seriously not know that?_ Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan melirik perempuan lain sementara kau selalu ada didalam pikiranku? Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Baek. Dan itu bukan karena kita sudah punya anak dan itu langkah selanjutnya yang patut kita ambil. Aku mau menikah denganmu karena aku menginginkanmu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tau kau mungkin tidak siap mendengar kata-kata ini, tapi kau perlu tau perasaanku."

Chanyeol menutup monolognya dan menunggu reaksi Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkannya karena dia pada dasarnya sudah membuka hatinya lebar-lebar, dengan begitu memberi akses bagi Baekhyun untuk mencabik-cabiknya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi kalau memang ia mau. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak akan sesadis itu. Dia meliha Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya, kemudian satu langkah lagi. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun dengan mata, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Baekhyun berdiri ragu dihadapannya sebelum tanpa Chanyeol sangka-sangka, menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Meskipun bingung akan tindakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu sepenuh hati. Setelah beberapa menit yang Chanyeol tau cukup lama, Baekhyun melepaskannya.

"_Thank you_." ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkannya dengan mulut menganga didalam kamar tidurnya.

Yang terlintas dikepala laki-laki itu adalah "_thats it?"_ dia sudah menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti itu dan Baekhyun hanya mengatakan "_thank you?"_ this is bullshit! Dia memang tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun berteriak gembira dan membalas kata cintanya, tapi setidak-tidaknya Baekhyun bisa memberikan reaksi lebih positif daripada kata-kata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Baekhyun masih memproses apa yang terjadi. _Thank you? THANK YOU?_ itu saja yang bisa dia ucapkan ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta dan ingin menikahinya? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya gelar S1 kalau sebodoh ini? Tidak bisakah dia mengatakan, "Aku juga cinta mati denganmu, Chanyeol" atau "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu." Kenapa dia masih _stuck_ dimasa lalu? Masih tidak bisa melupakan kesalahan Chanyeol bertahun-tahun lalu? Bukankah sudah tiba saatnya melupakan itu semua dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Chanyeol yang selama beberapa munggu ini sudah mencoba menebus kesalahannya?

Kalau saja dia berani memberi Chanyeol kesempatan, dia mungkin sudah dalam proses merencanakan pernikahan dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya, tapi yang ada, dia kini duduk di meja kantornya, memikirkan betapa berantakan _love-life_-nya. Tapi betapa pun dia ingin memberi Chanyeol kesempatan kedua, dia tau dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol masuk lagi kedalam hatinya. Karena apa jaminannya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mengalami episode _freak-out_-nya dan meninggalkannya lagi? Dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika itu terjadi. Ini bukan lagi hanya masalah cinta dan perasaan, ini _self-preservation_.

Bunyi intercom membuyarkan pikirannya,

"Baekhyun, ada Sehun ditelepon line dua."

Mendengar ini Baekhyun langsung waswas. Anak-anak tidak pernah menelponnya di kantor. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat telepon dan menekan tombol untuk menyambungkan panggilan, jeda sedrtik dia mendengar suara Sehun, "Eomma?"

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma,"

"Jongin?"

"Jongin juga baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, "Jadi kenapa kau menelpon eomma, sayang?"

"Eomma, hari ini boleh tidak aku dan Jongin tidak kerumah halmoni?"

"Apa kalian mau kerumah Chanyeol ahjussi?"

"Tidak, aku dan Jongin mau langsung pulang saja kerumah, Chanyeol ahjussi bilang dia bisa menemani kami sampai eomma pulang, boleh kan eomma?"

Baekhyun ingin berteriak "TIDAK BOLEEEEHHH!" sudah cukup parah Chanyeol berada dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masuk kekamar tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kalau ditinggalkan sendiri tanpa pengawasannya. Tapi ketidaksetujuannya pada ide ini bukan hanya karena itu. Semenjak dia kabur setelah Chanyeol menumpahkan isi hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Dan meskipun Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyinggung kejadian itu sama sekali, dia tau dari tatapannya bahwa Chanyeol jelas-jelas sudah tersinggung dan sakit hati karena reaksi dinginnya. Selama ini dia memang bisa menghindari Chanyeol dengan selalu memastikan ada orang lain bersama mereka, entah itu eomma dan appa atau orang tua Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu jika ia menyetujui rencana Sehun dan Jongin, yang memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk memojokkannya kalau dia mau setelah anak-anaknya pergi tidur.

"Jadi boleh tidak eomma?"

Desakan ini membuatnya sadar bahwa putranya masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia tau bahwa dengan Sehun dan Jongin sudah ada dirumah waktu dia pulang, maka itu akan menghemat waktunya, dengan begitu untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga bulan ini dia mungkin bisa sampai rumah sebelum malam tiba. Dan anak-anak tidak akan terlalu lelah karena mereka tidak harus travel dari sekolah kerumah Chanyeol, kemudian dari rumah Chanyeol ke rumahnya.

"Oke," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. "Tapi katakan pada Chanyeol ahjussi, kalian harus mampir kekantor eomma untuk mengambil kunci rumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Baekhyun sampai dirumah sore itu, dia menemukan rumahnya yang biasanya sepi terlihat lebih hidup. Suara tawa Sehun dan Jongin serta aroma makanan yang membuatnya lapar menyambutnya ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Hellooo? Ada orang dirumah?"

Sedetik kemudian Jongin muncul dari arah dapur sambil berteriak, "Eommaaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun langsung berlutut untuk menyambut pelukan Jongin. Setelah dia memberikan ciuman beberapa kali pada pipinya, Baekhyun melepaskannya untuk memeluk dan mencium Sehun yang sudah mendekatinya dengan langkah lebih tenang daripada Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu. "Bagaimana hari kalian?"

"Seru, eomma," ucap Jongin, yang nonstop menceritakan petualangan mereka dengan 'Chanyeol ahjussi' hari ini.

Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana Jongin bisa begitu antusias diajak pergi ke supermarket oleh Chanyeol, karena biasanya anak-anak akan rewel kalau diajak kesana olehnya. Mungkin itu karena dia tidak memperbolehkan mereka membeli setiap jajanan yang mereka mau, yang untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun berarti seluruh supermarket.

"Ayo eomma kedapur sekarang. Chanyeol ahjussi sedang membuat...apa makanan yang Chanyeol ahjussi sedang masak Sehun?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh melet," jawab Sehun.

Ketika Baekhyun sadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah omelette, alias telur dadar, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Maaf sayang, eom-eomma bukan men-mentertawakanmu. Hihihi...serius! tapi kau lucu sekali," ucap Baekhyun diantara tawanya.

Pada saat itu Chanyeol keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua piring makan dengan serbet putih disampirkan dibahunya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menebarkan senyum sumringahnya dan Baekhyun tidak ingat alasan kenapa dia menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat nyaman menjadi bapak rumah tangga sejati yang menyambut istrinya pulang kerja.

_Wow, i can get used to this_, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Say What?! Itu pikiran gila darimana? _Slow down_, Baek. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hanya karena melihat Chanyeol dengan kain di bahunya. _Stay cool_.

"_Hey you_," ucap Baekhyun dan meletakkan piring diatas meja sebelum mendekatinya dan memberikan ciuman pada pipinya. "_How's your day?"_ tanyanya

_AAW crap_! Gimana dia bisa tetap bersikap cool jika Chanyeol bertingkah laku seperti dia benar-benar peduli dengan harinya?

"Its good," balas Baekhyun dengan suara seperti tikus terjepit.

"You okay?" tanya Chanyeol dan menatapnya heran.

"Ya, good." Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil pura-pura tersenyum.

Melihat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya, Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku dengan kau membuat omelette?"

"Yap, aku juga membuat nasi goreng. Mudah-mudahan kau juga lapar karena aku membuat banyak sekali,"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih memilih memakan pasir daripada makan makanan Chanyeol karena seingatnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Dia memiliki kecenderungan memasukkan apa saja kedalam masakannya, pas atau tidak. Tapi melihat keantusiasan pada wajah Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tidak tega.

"Sangat lapar," ucapnya dengan harapan dia tidak akan keracunan setelah memakan makanan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga jam kemudian Baekhyun menemukan dirinya duduk di sofa dengan perut nyaris meledak. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekenyang ini. Itu mungkin karena dia tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini. Ketakutannya akan rasa makanan Chanyeol tidak terbukti karena dia tidak pernah merasakan nasi goreng dan omelette seenak itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dan dia tidak mengatakan ini hanya karena lapar, atau karena Chanyeol yang memasaknya, tapi karena masakan itu betul-betul enak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa membuat makanan yang begitu membosankan seperti nasi goreng dan telur dadar menjadi special, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan keberatan kalau harus memakan menu itu setiap hari.

Dia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah mendekat. "Mereka sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol memintanya untuk relaks dan memerintahkan Sehun dan Jongin mencuci piring. Sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras mereka, Chanyeol naik ke atas untuk membacakan beberapa bab terakhir buku Harry Potter sebelum mereka tidur.

"Yeah," jawab laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum puas dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di sofa.

Kenyamanan yang mereka miliki selama beberapa jam ini perlahan-lahan menghilang, membawa kembali ketegangan hubungan mereka, membuat Baekhyun resah. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini berlarut-larut dan bahwa Chanyeol berhak menerima kata maaf dan penjelasan atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan selama beberapa hari ini. Dan tidak ada waktu yanglebih baik untuk melakukannya daripada sekarang.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "_I'm sorry."_

Tatapan Chanyeol yang tadinya terfokus pada TV langsung beralih padanya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk betul-betul mengahadap laki-laki itu dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah bertingkah laku terlalu childish selama beberapa hari ini. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu. Terutama setelah kau bilang..." Baekhyun sedikit tersedak, tidak bisa mengulangi kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya. "Apa yang kau bilang, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu kembali, Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah bisa mengucapkannya lagi kepadamu," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Untuk mencintai Chanyeol dalam hati dan mengucapkannya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol melebar, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi dia melanjutkannya.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, aku tidak bisa. Hatiku masih sakit sampai saat ini. Dan aku tau aku seharusnya tidak merasa seperti ini, terutama karena beberapa minggu ini kau sudah begitu luar biasa dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Kau sudah mencoba sedaya upaya untuk menunjukkan kalau kau sudah berubah dan berbeda, dan aku menghargai itu, _more than anything_. Aku hanya ingin kau tau aku tidak akan pernah menghalangimu jika kau ingin terus berhubungan dengan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dari teman."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap TV sebelum mengistirahatkan kedua sikunya diatas lutut, lalu menunduk. Dia tida mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit, wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kalah bertarung, meninggalkannya babak-belur luar-dalam. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Andaikan dia bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali, tapi dia tau kalau dia melakukan itu maka ia sudah bersikap tidak adil terhadap dirinya dan juga Chanyeol. dia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol mengharapkan sesuatu darinya yang tidak bisa ia berikan.

Ketika Baekhyun berkedip, Chanyeol sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya kembali dan Baekhyun menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti kenapa kau merasa seperti itu. Terimakasih karena sudah bersikap jujur kepadaku. Terimakasih juga karena sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk menjadi bagian hidup Sehun dan Jongin. Aku terima tawaranmu untuk menjadi teman." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tenang.

Dan Baekhyun merasa seperti baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupnya, tetapi tidak tau apa. Dia masih memikirkan tentang ini ketika Chanyeol bangun dari sofa untuk pamit.

"Aku lebih baik pulang, sudah malam, tidak enak dengan tetanggamu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke pintu.

"_Anyway_, bagaimana dengan _arrangement_ ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Arrangement apa?"

"Aku membawa pulang anak-anak langsung kesini daripada kerumahku ataupun eommamu?"

"_Um.. its good_."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Besok pagi mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan kunci rumah supaya aku bisa membuat duplicatnya? Jadi aku tidak usah bergantung denganmu untuk masuk rumah, bagaimana?"

"Er... oke." Ucap Baekhyun, memahami logika.

"_Excellent_."

Dan sebelum baekhyun bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol sudah mencium pipinya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Detik selanjutnya laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teman? TEMAN?! Setelah beberapa hari Chanyeol masih tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengatakan dia hanya menginginkan mereka untuk menjadi teman, tidak lebih. Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa bukannya mengamuk atau memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengakui perasaannya, dia justru menerima tawaran ini dengan tangan terbuka. Dasar idiot! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa hanya berteman dengan Baekhyun. Tidak dengan dulu, apalagi sekarang. Dia terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Pepatah yang mengatakan _"If you love someone, you gotta let them go"_ jelas-jelas diucapkan oleh seorang banci yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun masih paranoid dia akan menyakitinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa disalahkan mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya? Bahwa dia lebih baik mati daripada menyakitinya lagi? Ya, Baekhyun memang memperbolehkannya berhubungan dengan anak-anaknya, sesuatu yang dia inginkan lebih dari apapun, tapi itu tidak cukup. Dia juga menginginkan Baekhyun didalam kehidupannya. Dan ini bukan hanya karena Baekhyun adalah wanita paling cantik, seksi dengan bentuk tubuh yang membuatnya terangsang, tapi juga karena mereka berdua memiliki daya tarik luar biasa satu sama lain dan itu bukan tentang daya tarik seksual saja, yang dia harus akui mereka memiliki dengan empat kartu As.

Baekhyun memang keras kepala dan teguh akan pendiriannya, membuat Chanyeol sering ingin mencekiknya, tapi begitu juga dirinya, dan dia yakin Baekhyun membayangkan memancung kepala Chanyeol lebih dari sekali semenjak mereka bertemu. Tapi inilah yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau pendamping hidup yang hanya akan menuruti semua keinginannya tanpa memberikan input, yang tujuan hidupnya adalah memompa egonya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dia bisa mati bosan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun? Seperti yang dia ketahui beberapa minggu ini, tidak akan segan-segan mengemukakan pendapatnya dan memaki-makinya kalau dia mencoba menginjak-injak haknya. Hidupnya tidak akan pernah membosankan dengan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi ini dan tidak tau harus bagaimana. Hanya ada dua reaksi perempuan padanya, mengejar-ngejarnya seperti stalker, atau membencinya setengah mati karena tidak bisa berkomitmen. Dia tidak pernah hanya "berteman" dengan kaum wanita. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan. Kalau pertemanan yang Baekhyun inginkan darinya, pertemananlah yang akan ia berikan kepada wanita itu. Dia akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik, bertanggung jawab dan bisa dipercaya hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

HIIIII chapter 10 nih guyssss. Anyway, ini kayaknya kedepan masih ada 4 chapter lagi deh soalnya setelah dilihat kalo ceritanya terlalu diringkas, feelsnya malah ga dapet. Jadi gue mutusin buat ngikutin alurnya aja ya, walaupun jadi agak panjangan dari chapter yang udah gue perkirakan sebelumnya. Konflik udah muncul guys, chanyeol kena friendzoned duh kasian hahahahaha tapi jujur gue seneng, biasanya chanbaek itu yang paling sering dinistain Baekhyun, dibikin pihak yang lebah yang termehek-mehek, sekarang Chanyeol dan yang mesti gigit jari hahahahaha puas rasanya (?)

Gausah kelamaan deh, makasih yang masih setia buat baca ff ini, yang favs follows yaampun thankyouuu!

Last but not least, review please? :-)


	11. Chapter 11

_Don't be shy_

_The night has made you drowsy and the pills have got you high_

Beberapa hari setelah dia menolak Chanyeol adalah hari-hari paling membingungkan sepanjang hidup Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengikuti keinginannya untuk menjadi teman dengan bersikap sopan dan ramah, tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Berdasarkan keinginan anak-anak, mereka tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu di rumah eomma atau orangtua Chanyeol sepulang sekolah, lebih memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Awalnya dia memang merasa agak aneh menemukan lelaki itu di rumahnya setiap kali dia pulang kerja, tapi lambat-laun, dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Untuk memudahkan hidupnya, Chanyeol selalu memastikan anak-anak sudah mengerjakan pe-er sebelum memperbolehkan mereka main, sudah mandi sebelum dia pulang kerja, dan memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu memusingkan tentang itu. Chanyeol masih mencium pipinya setiap kali bertemu, tapi selalu sekilas saja. Seakan dia melakukannya hanya karena kebiasaan,bukan karena dia ingin melakukannya. Dia masih menatapnya ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun, tapi tatapannya itu kini terlihat kosong, tanpa emosi. Sejujurnya Chanyeol terlihat agak cuek terhadapnya. Dan wanita itu menemukan dirinya merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Chanyeol yang bisa membuat celana dalamnya kebakaran hanya dengan tatapannya, yang akan menciumnya seakan dia bisa mati kalau tidak melakukannya, yang tidak malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia merasa seperti ini, terutama setelah mengatakan kepada lelaki itu bahwa inilah yang dia inginkan. Dia seharusnya merasa lega karena Chanyeol tidak lagi mengganggunya, dengan begitu mereka sama-sama bisa move-on dengan kehidupan mereka.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa move-on kalau harus bertemu Chanyeol setiap hari? Chanyeol-lah alasan dia belum menikah sampai sekarang. Kenapa selama delapan tahun ini dia menggunakan anak-anaknya sebagai alasan untuk tidak berkencan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia masih mengharapkan Chanyeol. Jadi kenapa ketika lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, dia justru lari? Oh God, _I'm a mess._ Mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi menemui psikolog untuk menangani masalah emosinya yang berantakan ini. Atau, untuk penyelesaian cepat dan tanpa biaya, dia bia menyingkirkan penyebab utama kebingungannya ini. Dia harus menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia sudah buat terhadap Baekhyun karena selama beberapa hari ini wanita itu memperlakukannya seperti dia mengidap virus mematikan yang bisa menyebar hanya dengan berbagi udara dengannya. Dia sudah memenuhi keinginannya untuk menjadi teman. Dia sudah mengontrol sikap _dank at-katnya_ kalau ada di sekelilingnya, agar tidak dituduh mencoba menggodanya. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan darinya?

Hari pertama dia melihat Baekhyun menghindar, dia pikir wanita itu hanya lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat setelah makan malam dan tidak kembali lagi ketika Chanyeol pulang. Ketika dia mencoba mencium pipinya, Baekhyun selalu mengelak bahwa ia sudah mengenakan pelembab wajah. Keesokan harinya ketka Chanyeol baru saja akan menjemput anak-anaknya dari sekolah, dia menerima pesan dari Baekhyun bahwa hari ini wanita itulah yang akan menjemput anak-anaknya dan membawa mereka kekantor bersamanya. Hari selanjutnya Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol sebaiknya membawa Sehun dan Jongin ke rumah eommanya dengan alasan anak-anak rindu dengan halmoni mereka dan Baekhyun akan menjemput mereka disana. Satu hari sesudah itu Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke rumah eomma Baekhyun. Ketika sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk membawa anak-anak langsung kerumah, dia harus angkat bicara.

"Baek, anak-anak lebih senang jika bisa langsung pulang kerumah. Mereka terlalu lelah jika harus travel kesana kemari. Lagi pula kalau eommamu atau eommaku ingin bertemu, mereka bisa bertemu di akhir minggu." Ucap Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kan travelnya tidak setiap hari. Lagi pula ada bagusnya juga Sehun dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu dengan halmoni-halmoni mereka daripada denganmu terus."

Tunggu sebentar.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja menuduhnya memonopoli anak-anak? _That's bullshit_. Apa dia salah kalau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya? Lagi pula dia harus mengejar tujuh tahun waktu bersama anak-anaknya yang sudah Baekhyun rampas darinya. Chanyeol harus mengambil beberapa napas dalam sebelum berkata-kata lagi. Dia menolak bertengkar dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau akan lelah jika harus menjemput mereka setelah pulang kerja." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Oh, aku sih tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kan tidak setiap hari."

Nada santai Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati. Dia tau ada nalasan lain kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, dia ingin tau alasan itu.

"Baek, _what's going on?"_

"_Nothing's going on."_

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan ini terlalu cepat, membuat Chanyeol semakin curiga. "Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Udah beberapa hari ini kau mencoba menghindariku dan jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau."

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terkisap sebelum berkata dengan nada melengking, "Siapa bilang aku menghindar?"

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak pernah mau kucium lagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku pakai pelembab wajah..."

"_Don't you dare lie to me!"_ geram Chanyeol memotong penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" teriak Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa menit saluran telepon menjadi sunyi. Masing-masing mencoba mengontrol kemarahan mereka. Ketika Chanyeol yakin dia bisa berbicara lagi tanpa meninggikan nadanya, dia berkata, "Baek, bantu aku untuk mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Kau bilang kau ingin kita berteman dan meskipun aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ini, aku mencoba untuk menuruti kemauanmu. Aku sudah memperlakukanmu sebagai teman."

"Teman tidak perlu cium pipi setiap kali bertemu, Yeol."

_That's it!_ Perempuan satu ini sudah membuatnya marah. Tidakkah dia tau betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol hanya bisa mencium pipinya padahal yang dia inginkan adalah untuk pelan-pelan menanggalkan setiap pakaian yang dikenakan sebelum menggodanya dengan sentuhan tangan, bibir, dan lidahnya sampai seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menggeletar dan dia memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan baru setelah dia tau tubuh Baekhyun bisa menerimanya tanpa menyakitinya, dia akan menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan tidak akan keluar lagi.

Dia ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika dia tertidur nyenyak kapanpun dia mau karena mereka akan tidur disatu tempat tidur. dia ingin melakukan hal-hal kecil yang tidak dianggap penting oleh orang-orang, tapi penting baginya, seperti menggosok gigi bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan memasangkan ritsleting bajunya. Intinya dia ingin melakukan semua hal dengan Baekhyun. Kalau mengejarnya habis-habisan dan membiarkannya sendiri tidak berfungsi, hanya ada satu cara lagi yang dia tau bisa melelehkan wanita. "Apa kau lebih memilih kudorong ke dinding dan kucium hingga kau tidak ingat namamu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dia mendengar Baekhyun menarik napas terkejut dan melanjutkan, "Atau lebih baik lagi, aku akan memulai dari paha sebelum pelan-pelan naik keatas. Aku akan menghabiskan berjam-jam pada payudaramy dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan protes."

"Stop it," Baekhyun menggeram. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun coba lakukan karena yang ia dengar adalah desahan.

"Aku akan menyembah tubuhmu, terutama di bagian..."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" meskipun Chanyeol merasa _turn-on_ setengah mati membayangkan dirinya melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari tertawa mendengar nada histeris Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang sudah kutakan sebelumnya, Baek. _All you have to do is ask_. Kau tau aku akan selalu available untukmu."

"Well, aku mau kau available untuk mengantar anak-anak kerumah eommaku hari ini_. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good._" Tandas Baekhyun dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Mentertawakan kehidupannya yang merana karena cinta. _Love's sucks. Being in love is even suckier_. Jadi kenapa orang-orang tetap melakukannya? Karena kita semua _suckers_.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun dan mendapati Sehun dan Jongin sudah menunggunya untuk diantar kesekolah, tapi lain dari biasanya, wajah mereka sedikit sendu. Lalu dia sadar Baekhyun tidak ada bersama mereka. "Eomma kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada diatas. Eomma sedang sakit, ahjussi." Jawab Sehun dengan muram.

Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan dahi. Bukan karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa sakit dengan jadwal yang padat, dia justru heran bagaimana wanita itu masih sehat-sehat saja tapi juga karena Baekhyun tidak menyinggung ini sama sekali waktu dia mengirim pesan tadi malam, mengonfirmasikan jadwal jemputannya. Kemarin, atas permintaan Baekhyun, dia membawa Sehun dan Jongin kerumah eomma Baekhyun dan meninggalkan mereka disana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan halmoni mereka. Oleh karena itu dia tidak melihat Baekhyun semenjak kemari pagi. Dia pikir setelah percakapan mereka tentang menjadi teman, Baekhyun akan merasa cukup nyaman untuk meminta banruannya kalau memerlukannya. Sepertinya dia marah besar akan aksi menggoda Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, karena menelponnya untuk mengatakan dia sakit saja dia tidak sudi.

"Apa eomma sudah ke dokter?"

Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng. "Eomma bilang hanya kecapean dan perlu istirahat saja." Jelas Sehun, tapi dari wajah khawatirnya Chanyeol tau sakit Baekhyun lebih serius daripada itu.

Chanyeol ragu sesaat. Apa dia sempat lari keatas untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun? Melihat waktu yang sudah sangat terbatas akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun dan Jongin dulu kesekolah sebelum kembali untuk melakukan itu. Buru-buru ia menggiring anak-anaknya untuk berjalan menuju mobil, lalu mengunci pintu dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Kurang dari dua jam kemudian Chanyeol kembali berada di rumah Baekhyun. Rumah yang biasanya terang-benderang dan berudara segar kelihatan gelap dan pengap karena tirai dan jendela masih belum dibuka. Lelaki itu buru-buru membukanya, lalu menuju lantai atas, ke kamar Baekhyun. Pintu kamar dalam keadaan setengah tertutup. Sejenak dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia perlu mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk saja. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan menunggu sesaat. Ketika tidak mendengar gerakan sama sekali dari dalam kamar, dia mendorong pintu dan memasukinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun terbaring menyamping, setengah ditutupi selimut. Dan meskipun dia terlihat tertidur karena matanya tertutup, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat ada kerutan pada keningnya, seakan dia sedang berpikir wajahnya yang biasanya cerah terlihat pucat dan ada beberapa helai rambut yang lembab oleh keringat menempel pada pelipisnya. Dia terlihat begitu kecil dan lemah terbaring sakit seperti ini. Baekhyun-nya, yang selalu bersinar terang bagaikan matahari, kini terlihat redup tak bermaya. Chanyeol melarikan matanya pada beberapa botol obat diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun ternyata lebih sakit daripada yang ingin dia akui.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menalngkah mendekati tempat tidur dan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang panas, bahkan melalui selimut. Baekhyun jelas-jelas demam cukup tinggi. Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak menelponnya dan memintanya membawanya kedokter?!

"Baek," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun bereaksi dengan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedikit tidak fokus karena panas tubuhnya terlalu tinggi. Ketika dia mengenali Chanyeol, matanya langsung melebar.

"Chanyeol?"

"_Hey, baby_," ucap Chanyeol.

"_What are you doing here?"_ tanya Baekhyun

"Sehun bilang kau sakit," jelasnya.

Baekhyun menggeram. "_You shouldn't be here_. Aku tidak mau melihatku seperti ini. _You should go,_ Chanyeol."

Yeah like that ever gonna happen. Perempuan ini sudah gila jika ia berpikir Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Wanita yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya meskipun dia sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama, tergeletak sakit seperti ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Not happening, babe. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai aku memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Terserah kau mau atau tidak. Now, just shut it, okay?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengerang. Otomatis Chanyeol langsung duduk diatas tempat tidur untuk mengusap punggungnya. "Katakan bagian mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah berkali-kali sebelum menjawab, "Perut sakit. Kepala sakit. Badan panas."

"Ingin ke dokter?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum menutupnya kembali, seakan usaha untuk berkata-kata telah menguras semua energinya. Akhirnya dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda "tidak".

Chanyeol betul-betul ingin mendesak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke dokter, tapi tidak tega berdebat dengannya sekarang. Dia melirik botol-botol obat diatas nakas. Ada aspirin, obat untuk maag dan obat penurun demam. Oke, biarlah kalau Baekhyun memang ingin berobat sendiri sekarang ini, tapi kalau dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam lagi dia masih tidak membaik, Chanyeol akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Untuk sementara waktu yang dia perlu lakukan adalah mengambil makanan untuk Baekhyun supata dia bisa meminum obatnya.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Reaksi Baekhyun hanyalah satu anggukan kecil.

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dengan bubur, segelas teh hangat manis, dan segelas air putih. Dia membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mencari segala sesuatu di dapur dan harus menelepon Yoora untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya membuat bubur.

Tapi dengan kakaknya yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah bisa memasak kecuali membuat oatmeal cookies, justru meminta pembantunya untuk memberikan instruksi itu kepadanya. Dia hanya berharap bubur ini sesuai dengan perut Baekhyun.

Dia meletakkan nampan diatas nakas sebelum membangunkan Baekhyun. "Baek, kau bisa bangun? Kau harus makan supaya bisa minum obat. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung meringis ketika mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Melihat ini Chanyeol langsung membantunya dengan menumpukkan bantal dibelakangnya. Dia lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan sedikit-sedikit mulai menyuapi bubur untuknya. Dia tidak pernah menyangkan menjadi seorang suster, tapi dia mendapati dirinya semakin menyukai peran ini setiap kali Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menerima suapannya. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan rasa bangga karena Baekhyun bisa mempercayainya untuk mengurusnya,meremas hatinya. Setelah enam suapan, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Dia meminta Baekhyun untuk meminum teh hangat sampai habis sebelum memberinya obat demam.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata, "Sama-sama,"

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun terbaring dengan nyaman, Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk membawa peralatan makan kotor kembali ke dapur. Melihat keadaan dapur yang sudah seperti kapal pecah setelah aksi memasaknya, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkannya.

Puas dengan dapur yang sudah mengkilat kembali, Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Melihat bahwa hampir dua jam berlalu, dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa Baekhyun lagi. Dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan kaki menyentuh lantai, seakan sedang mencoba bangun.

"Baek, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku perlu ke toilet, tapi tidak bisa bangun." Ucapnya.

"Mau kubantu?"

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeol menunduk dan meminta Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada lehernya sebelum menggendongnya. Wanita itu sedikit mengerang sebelum mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh baekhyun mulai menurun. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas toilet sebelum bertanya.

"Kau bisa sendiri atau perlu bantuan?"

"Bisa sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Okay aku akan menunggumu diluar, _call me when you're done. I'll take you back to bed."_ Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Melihat tempat tidur Baekhyun yang berantakan, dia bergegas membereskannya. Dia baru setengah jalan ketika mendengar bunyi keran yang disusul bunyi shower yang dihidupkan. _What the_.. panik, Chanyeol langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan keadaan telanjang dan menggigil dibawah pancuran air. Tidak ada uap sama sekali dari pancuran itu yang berarti itu adalah air dingin.

"_Baek, what are you doing?"_ teriak Chanyeol langsung mematikan shower. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun sudah "High" karena terlalu banyak minum obat, membuatnya melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Apa orang bisa "High" hanya dengan dua tablet obat demam? _I don't know_, _apa kau pikir aku dokter__?_ Chanyeol mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Geez, jangankan jadi dokter,mata pelajaran kimia saja membuatnya muntah darah.

"Ja-jangan dimatikan. A-aku mau mandi," ucap Baekhyun dengan gigi bergemertak.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari handuk untuk menutupi tubuh wanita itu. Bukan karena dia malu melihatnya telanjang, tapi karena dia tidak mau Baekhyun kedinginan. Ketika menemukan handuk di atas toilet dia langsung menyambarnya dan buru-buru membungkus tubuh Baekhyun yang masih gemetaran.

"Baby, suhu tubuhmu masih terlalu panas untuk mandi. Bagaimana kalau di lap saja?"

"Pa-panasku sudah turun. Badan le-lengket. A-aku tidak bisa tidur. kumohon, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol ragu sesaat. Apa aman bagi Baekhyun untuk mandi? bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia kejang karena itu. Tapi semakin dia berdebat dengan dirinya seperti ini, semakin lama Baekhyun duduk di lantai shower yang dingin.

"Oke, kau boleh mandi, tapi dengan air hangat ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas toilet sementara dia mengatur suhu air shower. Setelah puas bahwa dia mendapatkan suhu air yang pas, dia membantu Baekhyun menanggalkan handuk yang menyelimutinya dan mendudukkannya di bawah pancuran air. Otomatis bajunya langsung basah karena ini, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Lelaki itu menurunkan botol sampo dan sabun dari tempatnya dan meletakkannya di lantai didekat Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja, Chanyeol berkata, "Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Sesuatu yang mirip kepanikan dan keraguan terlintas sekejap di mata Baekhyun, sebelum dia mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung berlutut di hadapannya dan mulai mencuci rambutnya, setelah itu baru tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak protes sama sekali selama Chanyeol melakukan ini semua. Ketika dia menyabuni tubuhnya, terlintas di pikirannya bahwa dia sudah melakukan sexual harassment kepada Baekhyun dengan melihatnya telanjang dan menyentuhnya ketika Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan "Tidak". Mungkin sebaiknya dia menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang dan menelepon eomma Baekhyun untuk memintanya menggantikannya. Tapi dia tahu betapa bodohnya ide ini. Mencoba membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, Chanyeol berkata dalam hati, _"__Baekhyun__ membutuhkan pertolongannya dan dia sedang memberikannya, itu saja." _Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah bersih dan Chanyeol menghanduki seluruh tubuhnya hingga kering. Dia lalu meminta Baekhyun menunggu sebentar supaya dia bisa mengambilkan pakaian untuknya. Chanyeol membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil kaus dan celana dalam pertama yang ditemukannya sebelum kembali ke kamar mandi dan memberikan pakaian itu kepada Baekhyun. Dia melihat wanita itu sedang menunduk sambil menutup mata. Dia kelihatan siap jungkir-balik dari tempat duduknya di atas toilet. Sadar Baekhyun kemungkinan terlalu lemah untuk memakai pakaian sendiri, Chanyeol membantunya.

Setelah Baekhyun berpakaian, Chanyeol bertanya. "_Do you fee better?"_

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkannya ketika dia melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Baek, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku. Aku sudah sangat menyebalkan beberapa hari ini tapi kau malah disini menjagaku ketika aku sakit. Kenapa kau masih disini, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan tidak percaya. Dia membelai lembut Baekhyun yang masih agak basah, menarik satu untaian rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"Karena kau sedang sakit dan kau memerlukan bantuanku." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya dan buru-buru bangun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dengan mengatakan apa yang sebetulnya ada dikepalanya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan membereskan tempat tidur. setelah tempat tidurnya rapi kembali, Chanyeol kembali kekamar mandi untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya sempat menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya tertidur kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You told me not to worry_

_Then I told you where to sleep tonight_

_I wanted to be with you_

_And you wanted me to come around_

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa jam sudah berlalu ketika dia terbangun. Dia hanya tahu kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, yang masih terasa agak lemas, agar bisa duduk. Dan untuk beberapa menit, itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan. Duduk dan mencoba tidak bernapas terlalu dalam, kalau-kalau pusing kepalanya kembali lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sakit seperti ini. Sepanjang hari kemarin dia merasa baik-baik saja, dia masih merasa oke ketika menjemput anak-anak dari rumah eomma, tapi kemudian dia sampai rumah dan kepalanya mulai terasa agak pusing. Dia tidak menghiraukannya karena berpikir itu hanya pusing biasa. Tapi tadi pagi dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal.

Samar-samar dia ingat beberapa kali Chanyeol memintanya makan bubur sebelum menyodorkan obat padanya. Dia juga ingat melihat Sehun dan Jongin di kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah jendela untuk mengukur waktu, tapi mendapati seseorang sudah menutup tirai jendela. Kamarnya kini juga diterangi sinar lampu kekuningan dari nakas sebelah kanan. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya untukmelihat jam dinding dan menemukan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.15. berpikir dia sudah salah lihat, dia meraih jam tangan di atas nakas dan waktu menunjukkan saat yang sama. Jam sepuluh? Malam atau pagi? Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menuju jendela dan menyingkapkan tirainya, menemukan langit di luar gelap tanpa bintang. Malam. Whoa… sudah berapa lama dia tidur? Siapa yang mengurus anak-anak sementara dia tidur? Dimanakah mereka sekarang? Sambil sedikit meringis dia bergerak ke pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, menuju kamar anak-anak. Dia mendorong pintu kamar anak-anak dan melihat pemandangan teraneh yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Membutuhkannya beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan tenda yang terbuat dari sprai. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana tenda itu bisa berdiri karena dia tidak melihat sebatang pasak pun untuk menyangganya. Tapi harus dia akui, ini adalah tenda paling kreatif dan cool yang pernah dia lihat.

Lain dengan kamarnya, kamar anak-anak disinari lampu Natal yang merambat pada langit-langit kamar, membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang di langit pada waktu malam. Lampu itu memberikan cukup sinar pada mulut tenda yang terbuka sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Chanyeol di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Ketiga-tiganya sedang tidur lelap. Tangan Sehun dan Jongin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan kedua tangan lelaki itu memeluk tubuh anak-anaknya dengan tidak kalah eratnya. Bahkan dalam tidurpun Chanyeol masih mampu terlihat posesif dan protektif.

Baekhyun yakin dia akan membuat siapa pun yang cukup bodoh mencoba mengambil anak-anak darinya babak-belur dalam hitungan detik. Suatu keinginan untuk bergabung tidur bersama mereka menyerangnya, membuatnya mundur selangkah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen pintu. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tidur dengan anak-anaknya. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur tiga tahun dan mengalami krisis "ada mosnter dalam lemari". Atau mungkin waktu Jongin terkena cacar dan menularkannya kepada Sehun sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan anak-anak tidur dengannya, tidak peduli mereka takut atau sakit, semenjak mereka menginjak umur empat tahun dengan alasan mereka harus belajar mandiri, dimulai dengan tidur sendiri.

Jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menginginkan ini? Apa karena Chanyeol tidur bersama mereka dan dia tidak? Bahwa dia hanya cemburu saja atas kedekatan anak-anak dengan Chanyeol? Semakin Baekhyun mencoba memahami keinginannya, semakin takut dia dibuatnya. Karena dia tahu alasan utama dia mau tidur dengan anak-anak adalah karena Chanyeol. Dia ingin tidur dengan lelaki itu, No, no, no… itu salah. Kata "dengan" mengimplikasikan tidur dengan tanda kutip. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan sama sekali. Oke, itu tidak benar. Dia memang mau tidur dengan Chanyeol, tapi tidak sekarang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur "Disebelah" Chanyeol, Untuk mendengarkan suara napasnya yang perlahan-lahan melambat dan teratur ketika dia sudah tertidur. Untuk melihat wajahnya yang bersih dari kerutan kekhawatiran, dan untuk mengambil kesempatan menyentuhnya dengan bebas ketika dia tidak sadar diri dan tidak bisa menolak. Oh, God, dia terdengar seperti seorang stalker. Baekhyun menyalahkan semua ini pada jumlah obat yang dia minum hari ini, yang sudah membuatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Buru-buru dia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu sebelum Chanyeol terbangun dan menemukannya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Suara perutnya menandakan minta diisi. Untuk pertama kali semenjak tadi pagi, dia merasa lapar. Kalori dari beberapa suap bubur buatan Chanyeol yang bisa dia telan sudah lama terbakar. Dia masih tidak percaya laki-laki itu sudah mengurusnya dengan sangat telaten sepanjang hari ini tanpa sekali pun kelihatan tidak sabaran menghadapinya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memanggilnya "baby" dan "babe" beberapa kali. Tentunya dia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan Chanyeol tahu bahwa diam-diam dia menyukai panggilan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membangunkannya, tapi sebelum dia mencapai kesadaran penuh, dia ingat akan Baekhyun dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Dia melihat Sehun dan Jongin masih tertidur di sampingnya dan dengan sangat berhati-hati dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka. Sehun hanya membalik badannya sebelum tertidur kembali, sedangkan Jongin tidak bangun sama sekali. Tidak bisa menahan diri melihat betapa menggemaskannya anak-anaknya kalau sedang tidur, dia memberikan ciuman pada kepala mereka.

"Appa mencintai kalian." Bisiknya pada keduanya.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Chanyeol segera menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dia melirik jam tangan dan menemukannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. dia tidak percaya sudah tidur bersama anak-anak selama hampir tiga jam, padahal dia hanya berencana menemani mereka sampai mereka tertidur. Tadi siang sebelum menjemput anak-anak dan menemukan Baekhyun masih tewas di tempat tidur setelah mandi, dia memutuskan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari rumah untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun malam ini.

Dia tau keputusannya menginap mungkin akan menimbulkan sedikit gossip di antara tetangga Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengurus anak-anak kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun dan harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat tempat tidur kosong. Matanya langsung beralih ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ke mana perginya wanita itu? Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Di lantai dasar, ruang TV masih gelap seperti ketika dia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah dapur yang lampunya dibiarkan menyala ketika dia menangkap gerakan pada sudut matanya.

"Baek?" panggilnya.

Dia mendengar suara Baekhyun, meskipun sedikit parau memanggil namanya. Buru-buru dia masuk kedapur dan menemukan Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi bar yang mengitari sebuah meja ditengah-tengah dapur dengan semangkuk makanan yang masih panas dihadapannya. Chanyeol melihat bungkus ramyun instan yang sudah kosong tergeletak disamping kompor.

"_How do you feel?"_ tanyanya.

"_A lot better,"_ Jawab Baekhyun sambil melahap ramyunnya dengan agak ganas.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sangat." Jawab wanita itu dengan mulut penuh.

Dan Chanayeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum lebar. Beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun kelihatan sudah mau mati saking pucatnya, tapi sekarang, wajahnya sudah jauh lebih berwarna dan matanya bahkan sedikit berbinar. Suatu rasa bangga menyusup ke dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa diasudah berperan untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan diam saja disitu. Kau menatapku seperti orang kelaparan yang meminta makan." Kata-kata Baekhyun membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun selama beberapa menit tanpa berkedip. Buru-buru dia mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mangkuk dengan sumpitnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi bar yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Jam berapa kau bangun?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu,"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak mau menganggu. Kau terlihat kelelahan."

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan memijat kelopak matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih tersisa. "Mian, aku harusnya menjagamu, tapi malah ketiduran."

Ketika membuka matanya kembali, dia melihat sumpit yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mulut Baekhyun tergantung diudara. Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga sebelum perlahan-lahan menurunkan sumpitnya yang penuh dengan mi itu. Untuk seperempar detik dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. _Damn!_ Sumpah Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun hanya mau menjadi teman, Chanyeol. TEMAN. Ingat itu!

"Tentang itu.. terimakasih sudah menjagaku hari ini. Aku tau itu tidak ada dalam rencanamu hari ini. Dan aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu harus menjaga anak-anak seharian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah. Sudah menjadi tugas orangtua untuk mengurus anak-anak. Lagipula mereka gampang untuk diurus." Jelas Chanyeol, sengaja memfokuskan jawabannya pada anak-anak agar tidak membuat Baekhyun bertambah tidak nyaman.

Usahanya sepertinya berhasil karena Baekhyun mengangguk terimakasih sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali mengangkat sumpit untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Kulihat kau membuat tenda untuk mereka," ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghibur anak-anaknya. Dia menelpon Yoora yang mengusulkan ide briliant itu. Tidur dibawah tenda adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukai ketika dia seumuran Sehun dan Jongin dan dia tidak tau kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat tenda?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan gulungan mi instan terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

"Dulu sewaktu sekolah aku mengikuti kegiatan semacam pramuka."

"Kau serius?"

Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat wajah tercengang Baekhyun. "Iya, aku serius."

"Apa kau bisa membuat api dengan dua tangkai pohon atau batu seperti yang aku lihat di televisi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Baekhyun mendengar tentang pramuka.

"Mungkin kalau terus mengikuti kegiatan itu, aku bisa membuat api hanya dengan kaca pembesar dan sinar matahari, tapi sayangnya aku berhenti waktu SMA."

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Sibuk dengan sekolah dan hal lain."

"Well setidaknya kau belajar sesuatu dari pramuka." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Tanpa Chanyeol sangka-sangka Baekhyun mengangkat mangkuk dan menyeruput kuah ramyun sampai habis.

"Apa kau berniat untuk memakan mangkuknya?" ledek Chanyeol.

"Mian," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu ketika menurunkan mangkuk.

Dari wajah puasnya dan lidahnya yang keluar untuk menjilat sisa-sisa kuah pada bibirnya, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan "mian" sama sekali.

"Kau masih lapar? Aku ada sisa nasi goreng didalam container di lemari es." Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya dan dia keliharan betul-betul mempertimbangkan tawaran ini sejenak. Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini adalah, seperti anak-anaknya, dia sudah ketagihan dengan nasi goreng dan telur dadar buatan Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang dia syukuri, karena selain ayam panggang, hanya ada dua masakan itulah yang dia tahu cara membuatnya. Dia tahu Sehun dan Jongin tidak menyukai sup jagungnya karena mereka tidak pernah lagi memintanya membuatnya.

Dia melihat Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. "Tidak. Nanti perutku bertambah buncit." Ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya dengan penuh sesal.

Gendut? Sudah gila mungkin si Baekhyun ini. Dia bisa memakan berember-ember pasta, nasi, roti dan mi instan dan Chanyeol yakin dia tidak akan gendut.

"Baek, kau ini jauh dari kata gendut." Omel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke bak cuci piring menoleh. Kemudian wajahnya sedikit memerah sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, Chanyeol. kau sudah melihat aku telanjang tadi dikamar mandi_. I looked horrible_."

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi kemudian dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan senyum rendah diri dan dia sadar Baekhyun serius. What the hell? Apa dia sebegini tidak percaya dirinya dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang menurut _Chanyeol_ sempurna?

"Coba sini aku ingin melihat perutmu. Apa benar-benar gendut atau tidak," ucapnya.

Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, dan awalnya hanya melakukan ini untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, dia mendapati dirinya benar-benar ingin melihat perut Baekhyun. Hei, dia laki-laki, oke? Laki-laki dengan seksualitas tinggi kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi. Wajar-wajar saja kalau dia memikirkan tentang tubuh wanita setidak-tidaknya sejam sekali. Terutama kalau dia pada dasarnya sudah tidak melihat wanita telanjang beberapa bulan ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ketika dia memandikan Baekhyun tidak masuk hitungan, karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah membiarkanmu melihat perutku dan beberapa bagian yang lain yang sebetulnya aku lebih pilih tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain, sekali saja hari ini. Dan tidak akan menjadi dua kali lain waktu." Ucapnya sambil mulai mencuci mangkuknya.

"well, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Sini, biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Ucapnya, sudah siap mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu hanya memelototinya dan dia harus puas memarkirkan diri dengan menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja dapur disamping Baekhyun, memperhatikan gerakan tangannya yang lemah gemulai mencuci mangkuk dan sumpit. _Oh God_, dia ingin menjadi mangkuk dan sumpit itu!

"Apa pernah ada yeoja yang menuruti permintaan konyolmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit, menyentakkan Chanyeol dari fantasinya.

"Aku tidak tau juga, aku tidak pernah meminta hal itu dari yeoja manapun."

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam, sebelum mendengus dan berkata, "_Wow, that was just lame, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah terkekeh. Ya, dia tau bualannya just too lame dan dia sebaiknya berhenti sekarang juga sebelum Baekhyun kembali menarik diri darinya, tapi dia cukup senang bercanda dengan Baekhyun lagi.

"No, it wasn't."

"_It's sooooo was and you know it_," balas Baekhyun sambil meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya yang sudah bersih pada rak pengering dan mengambil serbet untuk mengeringkan tangannya.

"_Okay, fine. It was lame_. Tapi _in my defense_, caramu membicarakan perutmu terkesan seperti undangan untukku. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi rude untuk menolak undangan itu. Takut kau jadi rendah diri dengan berfikir kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang mau melihat perutmu. Karena kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, kau salah. Aku mau sekali melihat perutmu."

Ketika dia selesai bicara, Baekhyun sudah menutup mulutnya untuk membendung suara tawa terbahak-bahaknya.

"Aku tidak tau di planet mana kau tinggal selama ini, tapi dibumi, itu bukan tawaran." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan wanita itu yang sedang membuang bungkus ramyun instan ke tempat sampah dengan matanya, tidak menginginkan kebersamaan mereka berakhir. Dia tahu Baekhyun sudah kelihatan cukup sehat untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan dia sebaiknya pulang daripada menginap, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya melakukan itu. Dia ingin menginap di rumah Baekhyun, meskipun hanya untuk semalaman saja. Tidak peduli dia harus tidur di atas tumpukan bedcover dan selimut di bawah tenda seprai daripada di atas tempat tidur dan kasur empuk. Tidak peduli juga bahwa dia akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun dan Jongin daripada Baekhyun. Dia hanya mau ada di sini.

"_Can i stay?"_ tanya Chanyeol sebelum dia bisa menahan diri lagi.

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, "_Of course_, aku pikir kau memang akan tidur disini. Lagipula sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk menyetir sendiri."

YESSSS! Chanyeol berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah melompat-lompat dengan sukacita.

"Apa kau tidak masalah tidur dengan Sehun dan Jongin di karpet?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku tidur. sudah malam dan besok aku harus kekantor. Goodnight, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Goodnight, Baek." Balas Chanyeol.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak menawarkan pipinya untuk dicium sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian didapur, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengeluh. Karena Baekhyun telah memberinya sesuatu yang lebih berharga, yaitu kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo? Adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Yaampun udah berapa lama ya gue nelantarin ff ini? Gue liat ampe berdebu, kotak reviewnya ampe usang, pas gue cek sampe ada gelandangan tidur disana HAHAHAHA

Maaf ya baru sempet update, from this whole hiatus, ive been thinking something dan mau gue tanyain kekalian.

Are you guys losing interest? Gue ngerasa banyak yang nagih gue ff ini disana sini tapi giliran pas update yang respon Cuma dikit i mean, banyakan pada sider doang. Kenapa? Its honestly distrubing me a lot dan bikin mood nulis gue jadi amburadul. Maksudnya, kayaknya gue publish ff ini tuh ga pasang tarif kekalian kalo mau baca, gue Cuma mengharapkan review sebagai respon gitu, apa nulis review segitu susahnyakah? Rasanya tuh kesel banget loh disaat lo udah nulis beribu-ribu kata dan pada akhirnya Cuma disiderin doang. Kenapa gue tau banyak sider? Gampang, di grafik readers juga nongol kali. Jadi ayolah kerja sama, kalo kalian emang mau ff ini dilanjutin disini, please be good buddies. Kalo kalian emang udah ga minat ya gapapa, gue bakal stop publish disini dan lanjutin ff ini buat dipublish di web pribadi gue aja.

Well, segitu aja dulu, sorry for typos, semoga kalian ngerti maksud kalimatnya. Chapter ini khusus buat kalian yang haus akan chanbaek moment hahaha.

Last but not least, review please?:-)


End file.
